


Persona:  Dream Doctors

by Blade_Squall



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Callbacks to Personas 3-5, Doctors & Physicians, Drama, Dream World, Family, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Kyoto, Personas, Shadows - Freeform, Tarot, The Death - Freeform, The Fool - Freeform, The Lovers, The Magician - Freeform, The Moon - Freeform, The Wheel of Fortune, The judgement, the hermit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blade_Squall/pseuds/Blade_Squall
Summary: 8 years after the Phantom Thieves stole the hearts of Tokyo, a new cognitive world called "The Dream World" has emerged on the scene in Kyoto.  However, a group of sadistic people has discovered its existence and corrupted it and the Shadows within for profit and power, creating the "Plagued Nightmare". If you become ill in a dream, you become sick and start dying in the real world.Now, a new group of teens and a talking sheep plushie, led by a transfer student who recently lost their parents and twin sibling in a tragic bus crash, have to enter the Plagued Nightmare, awaken their Personas, heal the dreams of Kyoto, and find a cure for the Shadow Nightmare Virus.  The Dream Doctors are about to make a house call.Rated Teen for the usual Persona 3+ shenanigans, language, and violence... for now.  May go up to Mature, later.





	1. Opening Credits:  "Catching a Cure"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just an anime-style opening, introducing the protagonist, their twin, and the Dream Doctors, as well as certain allies and enemies. In short, if you want to skip it, and get to the New Game, I'm more than willing to let you go ahead. Because let's be real, I probably suck at creating a kick-ass anime opening... that makes sense.
> 
> And with that, I'd probably be demonetized if this was not a fanfiction. Oh well, here goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: THIS STORY IS A WORK OF FANFICTION. SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI, PERSONA, AND VARIOUS OTHER SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI SPIN-OFFS ARE ALL OWNED BY ATLUS. SIMILARITIES BETWEEN CHARACTERS OR EVENTS HERE TO PERSONS OR EVENTS IN YOUR WORLD, LIVING OR DEAD, ARE PURELY COINCIDENTAL.
> 
> THIS DISCLAIMER SHALL GO FOR ALL CHAPTERS, MAINLY SO WE DON'T HAVE TO WRITE IT AGAIN.

In a park of Kyoto, Japan, a group of teens were laying in the grass beneath the cherry blossom trees, eyes closed, and in a circle. Hanging above them was a dreamcatcher, peacefully blowing in the wind. Two teens--a boy, and a girl--opened their green eyes at the same time as a soft melody began on a violin. They sat up, quietly looking at each other, before a heavy gust of wind sent the two of them actually flying into the air. The other teens opened their eyes and stared in horror as their two friends went airborne, past an "ATLUS" blimp that was passing by... because of advertising.

The teens let the wind take them as well, flying into the sky, past a water tower labeled "Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 6" as a songstress began her song.

_"A broken home has been laid out before you._

_The pain you feel, you can hardly stand."_

The boy and girl from the beginning started to reach out to each other, only to be forced to avoid a random piece of debris that came between them, that said, "Story by Blade Squall".

_"But don't forget about the souls in your life_

At this point, a pudgy boy came behind the boy, and with a fiery fist, smashing a second piece of debris coming for the distracted boy. Meanwhile, an orange-haired girl grabbed the girl who wasn't paying attention and used an electric clone of herself to blow apart another piece of debris.

_"Who can make your weary old days grand."_

Another boy grabbed the girl's other hand, and pulled her and her friend out of the way of a random sign flying by before he hit it with a blast of dark energy, and then gripped a handrail of a building with his free hand. He looked at the girls smiling at him and blushed.

_"A survivor has a story to tell,_

_A child has a dream to see._

With the two boys, they were then saved by a surprising pink ribbon latching onto the tubby kid's leg. He was then pulled in by a girl in a cheerleader's outfit towards her, where she then used a beam of light to signal for help.

_"And as long as we're all here,_

_You bet you can share your adventures with me."_

A dark-skinned teen, older than the others, sliced through a bus with a sword surrounded by blue energy and grabbed the cheerleader's hand spare hand. He took a few deep breaths, trying to catch it.

_"No matter how hard the wind may blow,_

_You bet we'll never just let you go!"_

The two groups were then picked up by a giant woman, who was carrying a girl about the dark-skinned boy's age, meditating in the palm with a strange visor in front of her eyes.

_"We'll keep each other ground,_

_And we'll make our frowns turn around!"_

When she opened her eyes, she pointed to the halves of the bus coming towards them. One half was gripped in a purple aura, while the other was impaled by a giant spike of ice. The groups looked to see a girl younger than the rest of them, and a cartoonish sheep doll resting on her head. The girl smiled at them while the sheep doll gave them a salute.

As the group of teens caught their breath, the boy and girl from the beginning of this mess began to approach each other, only for the older girl and the younger girl both pointed ahead, causing everyone to look as a red-clad young person wearing a full face mask coming towards them, landing between the boy and girl. The masked teen turned towards a dark cloud, where a sinister group outlined in shadows was shown.

_"While it is sadly true that nightmares are real,_

_and some people just want to see you fall,"_

In a dark blue, velvet-covered hospital room, a young woman and a man, both clad in blue scrubs and with platinum blonde hair and yellow eyes, stood back to back, the woman holding a clipboard while the man adjusted a pair of glasses and gloves, before turning to a familiar bald man with a long nose.

In another area, a male police officer was walking into a restaurant where a woman wearing a chef's outfit was waiting for him, glomping him while a picture falling out of her pocket of her younger self, dressed in a gothic style, while next to her stood a twin sister in a more mature style. In a classroom, an older man stood grading math papers, but adjusted his sleeve, while a younger woman sat in a wheelchair, humming to herself. She then felt a hand place itself on her head, and she turned to an older, red-haired woman smiling at her.

_"You can always wake up to a world_

_where there are those who want to see you stand tall!"_

The group of teens looked at Kyoto below them, and then at the shadows in front of them. The boy and girl duo looked at each other one more time, each surrounded by a green aura that faded, showing them donning long white lab coats. Both gripped the sides of their coats, and threw them off... and a pair of beings appeared behind them. For the boy, a bearded man in a toga. For the girl, a woman wearing a black dress and a stethoscope. Both Personas unleashed a massive wind attack that blasted the shadowy clouds, revealing the glowing moon and night sky turning green.

The group of teens nodded at each other, and the sheep leaped off the young girl's head, before transforming into a giant ram that the group jumped on, running above Kyoto towards a giant hospital. As the boy and girl looked ahead, on opposite horns, both could see a second masked figure, sitting atop of a white horse, in the distance. In the skies above them, clouds showed the past images of groups of Persona-users. The two then looked at their friends on the head of the sheep, including the girl younger than them who waved at both. The boy and girl held out their hands, not to each other, but to the ground below, and unleashed a burst of green energy, which turned to a fine mist that spread throughout Kyoto, healing the sick.

_"But no matter where life takes us,_

_Whichever way we turn to,_

_Know that we'll catch the cure_

_to our dreams with you!"_


	2. Prologue:  "New Game:  The Accident"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a bus, a class of first-year high school students is on their way to a class trip, when the bus driver falls violently ill. A pair of these students are a pair of opposite-sex twins, a brother, and a sister. One of them awakens in a hospital to a horrifying reality, while the other... doesn't awaken at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM THOU… THOU ART I.
> 
> THIS WORLD HAS FALLEN BEHIND IN TAKING CARE OF ITSELF. THERE IS A GREAT ILLNESS THAT HAS COME TO PLAGUE IT. IF THE CURE IS NOT ADMINISTERED, SOON, THE WORLD WILL SOON SUCCUMB TO ITS DESTRUCTION.
> 
> YOU MUST LOOK AFTER YOURSELF, YOUNG HEALER.
> 
> FOR THE WORLD MAY SOON TRY TO BREAK YOU DOWN….

**Prologue: "The Accident"**

* * *

**School Bus, Otsu—Wednesday, March 15, 2024—Morning**

“Alright, class,” the female homeroom teacher said as everyone sat down in the bus, “I know you’re all excited to be finishing up your first year of high school with this trip. You’ve all worked so hard, you’ve earned this! But don’t get too relaxed… your final exams are coming up!”

“Yes, sensei!” the class replied to her.

She walked through the bus, stopping at a pair of students… a boy and a girl. Now, normally, two first-year students of the opposite sex sitting next to each other would be a worrisome thing. However, she knew these two and knew that they would NEVER do anything inappropriate with each other.

The boy was a brown, curly-haired boy, standing about 176 centimeters, with surprisingly sharp green eyes behind his long bangs. He had freckles, but looked rather charming in his black and white school uniform.

The girl, meanwhile, had shoulder-length, brown hair that was nice, fluffy, and curly, and had bright jade green eyes. She was slightly short at about 155 centimeters, but had an hourglass figure. She too had freckles, but was rather cute with her smile. She wore long brown tights with her uniform.

The two were fraternal twins, and each other’s best friend. Sure, like siblings, they had arguments, but the two got along very well with each other. It helped that the school managed to get their parents to be chaperones, who were right behind them. The father had fluffy hair, simliar to his daughter, and looked lax, although looked ahead at the bus driver. The mother was wearing glasses and a suit, and was more professional-looking, but looked at her children with a small smile before nodding to the teacher and looking at her phone.

The teacher waved at her two pupils, and sat down across from them. She then looked ahead while the bus driver started driving from the school.

Several minutes later, the drive was going rather smoothly, and apart from happily chatting away or listening to music on headphones, the students were all well-behaved allowing the sensei a well-deserved break. She looked in her bag, and began to dance her fingers on the various material inside, breezing over the titles. There were six choices of reading material inside.

She looked over at the twins, and asked them, “Hey, you two. You don’t mind if I read, do you? You know I tend to read aloud.” Both of them looked at each other, and shrugged. She then said, “Well, I have six books, here. Which one would you not mind listening to?”

* * *

**Select a Title (Difficulty)**

**_Meiko and the Fifth Treasure_** (Narrative Difficulty-New to turn-based role-playing games or just want to relax and enjoy the story of _Persona 6 _without worrying too much about combat? This difficulty setting is for you. Enemies and even bosses will deal much less damage while you deal high amounts of damage and earn far more money and experience than any other difficulty, there are no 1-hit kill skills or hostage negotiations performed by enemies, and even if your player character is defeated, the game is not automatically over, and the rest of the party can revive you. Even if the entire party is wiped, you can restart the battle with max HP and SP rather than your last save point, but you’ll be able to save anywhere. Fair warning, however: once selected, **there is no changing the difficulty to a higher setting for this playthrough.** Furthermore, clearing this mode will not unlock Master Difficulty.)

**_Never Let Me Go_** (Easy Difficulty-New to _Shin Megami Tensei _or _Persona _but want a small challenge to adjust to combat?Try this setting to start. You’ll do slightly more damage and earn more money and experience points than on Normal Difficulty, but less than Narrative. Also, you do not get the fallback of your party members can revive you if your player character is defeated, but you can restart the battle rather than start from the last save point. You won’t be able to save everywhere, but there will be plenty of areas you can save. You can change the difficulty later, but completing the game in this mode will NOT unlock Master difficulty.)

**_<The Chasing World>_** (Normal Difficulty-Want to have a balance between a riveting story and exciting combat? I would recommend this setting. You won’t earn extra money or experience, but know the game will try to be fair. Although there WILL be heavy hitters, and you’ll want to be prepared. If defeated, you will have to restart from your last save point, but they’ll be scattered throughout the world. You may change the difficulty, but you have to complete the game on either this or Hard to unlock Master difficulty.)

** _No Longer Human_ ** (Hard Difficulty-Are you confident in your role-playing game skills? This mode offers you a challenge. Fair warning, there is little room for error in combat, since enemies will hit harder while you deal less damage. Furthermore, money and experience will not be as present on Normal difficulty, and some save points will be removed, so you’ll have to be strategic. However, conquering these challenges will be worth it, since you’ll feel like a hero. You can change the difficulty later, but defeating this difficulty will grant you access to Master difficulty.)

**_One Hundred Years of Solitude_** (Master Difficulty-Cleared the game before, but hungry to be tested this time around? Welcome to Master Mode, where every battle feels at least like a miniboss. Your experience gain and wallet will be even tighter, so prepare to grind. Not only that, but you will only be able to save outside of the Dream World. Prepare for every battle like it is your LAST.)

** _And Life Continues_ ** (New Game Plus-Cleared the game, but want to keep your Personas, Experience, Yen, and Social Skills? New Game Plus transfers all of those in but requires you to keep your chosen name, gender, difficulty setting, and _ Persona _ World State from your cleared game. Also, you’ll have to rebuild your Therapy Session Ranks, and harder enemies will appear early to keep the challenge going… including the Reaper, who will now appear in EVERY Facility. Finally, encounter a few new non-DLC Side Quests you didn’t see before. If you choose this, **you are committed to the New Game Plus world.**)

* * *

“Thank you,” their sensei smiled, pulling out the chosen book. She opened it and was about to read when a radio broadcast interrupted their thoughts.

_ “Today marks one month before the eighth year anniversary of the legendary Phantom Thieves of Hearts’ first calling card against Suguru Kamoshida….” _

“Phantom Thieves,” the sensei shook her head. “I was in Tokyo when they were active.”

* * *

**Transfer Your ****Phantom Thief _(Persona 5) _World State**

**Joker’s Real Name:** Ren Amamiya 

**Mementos Quest Completion:** 10% 25% 40% 50% 65% 75% 85% <100%>

**Knowledge Rank:** Oblivious, Learned, Scholarly, Encyclopedic, <Erudite>

**Guts Rank:** Milquetoast, Bold, Staunch, Dauntless, <Lionhearted>

**Proficiency Rank:** Bumbling, Decent, Skilled, Masterful, <Transcendent>

**Kindness Rank:** Inoffensive, Considerate, Empathetic, Selfless, <Angelic>

**Charm Rank:** Existent, Head-turning, Suave, Charismatic, <Debonair>

**(Optional) Confidant Completion:** None, Chariot (Ryuji), Lovers (Ann), Emperor (Yusuke), Priestess (Makoto), Hermit (Futaba), Empress (Haru), Heirophant (Sojiro), Temperance (Kawakami), Death (Takemi), Fortune (Chihaya) Hanged Man (Iwai), Moon (Mishima), Sun (Yoshida), Star (Hifumi), Strength (Caroline & Justine/Laveneza), Devil (Ohya), Tower (Shinya), Faith (Kasumi), Consultant (Maruki) <All>

**Joker’s Lover:** None, Ann, Takemi, Kawakami, Hifumi, Chihaya, Makoto, Futaba, Ohya, <Haru>, Kasumi, <strike>Cheated</strike>

**WARNING:** Once you have decided to submit this world state, you cannot change it, later. Is this okay?

<Yes, this is my world.> Wait a second, no!

* * *

“They pulled off some impressive things,” the teacher smiled. She then turned back to her book, and smiled before opening her mouth to read—

Only to hear loud, violent coughing. The entire bus’ passenger occupants looked up, wondering who was doing that. They all looked to the front of the bus, where the bus driver was doubling over, hacking away, and coughing up… green goo. And the bus was beginning to swerve and speed up since the bus driver wasn’t taking his foot off the gas pedal. Everyone screamed in fear… save for the father of the twins, who gripped the chair in front of him, looking at his children.

He turned to them, and pulled out a green puzzle piece charm with the word “SWING” in English on it, over the number “0”. He then said, “I want one of you two to watch after this… just in case.”

“Natsu, what are you doing?” his wife asked, concern on her face.

“Know that no matter what happens,” her husband replied, “I love all of you. But one of you… hold onto this. And if I don’t get out of this alive, but someone else does… get in contact with your uncle.” Turning back to his kids, he said, “Now… one of you take this! Please!”

* * *

**Which sibling should take the charm (Select your main character’s sex)?**

**Boy:** Play as the typical male _ Persona _protagonist. He will have higher attack and endurance defense than his little sister, Midori. The male protagonist will have more inquisitive, confrontational responses, and will start with higher Courage and Proficiency.

**<Girl:>** Experience _Persona_ _6_ through the eyes of a female protagonist. She will have better magic and agility than her big brother, Itsuki. The female protagonist will have more emotional, sincere responses, and will start with higher Charm and Kindness.

**WARNING: **Once you make this choice, you cannot change your destiny. Are you committed to this character?

<I want to play as this character.> Hold on, let me think a bit longer….

* * *

The twin grabbed the charm, and looked it over. When she looked, back up, her father had already started walking towards the front, despite things being shaky. He then fell because of a particularly rough turn. Despite it, he began crawling through the bus.

Meanwhile, the teacher managing to get a hold of herself, looked at her two students across from her. She asked, “What’s going on, Itsuki!?”

“I have no clue, sensei,” he answered. “But if dad thinks he can help…!”

The small conversation was interrupted by the honking of a loud honk. Everyone looked to see the bus driver had collapsed on the wheel, eyes had rolled back into his head. The father finished crawling up to the steering wheel, and reached for gear shift to try to turn the bus to neutral—

** _CRUNCH!_ **

The bus had collided into the side of a truck it was passing by, finally setting off the domino effect of doom that everyone was dreading. The bus began spinning, the rear of it hitting multiple cars that weren’t lucky enough to get away. Students were being tossed around the cabin, some getting seriously injured. But the madness ending with one final crash… into a side wall, flipping the entire twisted metal carcass.

The girl and her brother laid on the floor, cut, bruised, and bleeding, as a set of footseps echoed in front of them, the boy's eyes closed. The girl's eyes made out a pair of brown male slip-on shoes walk towards her bag, and noticed the wallet and phone that had fallen out of them. The girl watched as a pair of gloved hands reached down and grabbed them, before walking away as the last thing she heard before fading out was the approaching sirens.

* * *

**???, ???**

“We’re losing them, Master…!”

“Calm down… I think we can do something….”

“...Are you crazy!? There has to be another way!”

“I don’t think we have another choice BUT to honor the other one’s request….”

“There are so MANY risks, I don’t even know where to begin…!”

“You mean besides the one we took bringing them here…?”

“Well, that was...Oh no, one of them is…!”

“If we hurry, we can save the other…”

“...Master, what do you think?”

“...I think we have no choice. She is our chosen guest by default… also you two, she’s half-awake.”

“What? Oh no, that’s why her heart beat’s…!”

“Give her another dose of sedative… this will not be an easy operation….”

* * *

**Hospital—March 14, 2024—Daytime**

The girl woke up, finding herself weak. Her arms could barely move, an IV was injected into her right side, an oxygen mask and tube was on her face, she was clad in only a hospital gown, her underwear, and bandages, and her body was sore all over. Outside of the window, she saw a blue butterfly flying by. By her bedside was a doll of a white, fluffy anthropomorphic sheep with a green bow tie and big yellow eyes. On the television in her room, she spotted a news report on a “school bus crash causes fatal disaster”.

Disaster? Why did that sound familiar…?

Before she could recall, a male doctor walked in and spotted her.

“Ah, you’re… awake!” he gasped. “I need a nurse, now! Bring me a file on our 'Jane Doe'!" A nurse nodded, running off. To the girl, he continued, "It is a surprise at how quickly you've woken up… that was a very nasty accident you were in. I'd be careful about moving, right now, if I was you.” He then looked at the news broadcast and shook his head. “One must take full responsibility for their actions. I’d say that to the driver if he wasn’t among the dead.”

The girl gasped, and looked at the doctor. “Th… the driver?” She tried to sit up, but yelped in pain.

“Don’t try to move so suddenly,” a nurse chastised as she walked in, handing the clipboard over to the doctor before she helped the girl. “And don’t try to talk much, either. You were touch and go for a while. Just when your heartbeat was about to flatline, though, it sprung to life! You’re very lucky to be alive, after what that driver put you through.”

“Unfortunately, the driver didn’t make it out of the crash,” the doctor frowned. “Sadly… neither did several others. So many lives lost because one person didn't take care of himself.” He then looked at his clipboard, which held her paperwork. “I almost forgot, miss. During the crash, any identification you had on you had mysteriously disappeared. Are you able to at least write your name, young lady? As well as your birthday?” He then handed her the clipboard and a pen. She weakly grabbed the pen in her left hand and the clipboard in the right. She firmly grasped the pen and looked at the clipboard.

* * *

**Give the Doctor Your Protagonist’s Name and Birthday**

**Last Name:** Fujita (藤田)

**First Name:** Midori (みどり)

**Birthday:** February 21

**WARNING:** Is this the name of your character? It could be the painkillers in your system making you blurry… and you won’t be able to change it later.

<I’m sure this is my name.> Wait, this doesn’t sound right….

* * *

The girl signed the paper and handed it back to the doctor. “Ah, Midori Fujita, age 16, just finishing up first-year of high school. Good... the crash doesn't appear to have caused any damage to your mental facilities.” He then blinked and grew silent. He then looked at the nurse and frowned before turning back to her. “Um… Fujita-chan, I’m afraid I have bad news. I recognize your last name… and not for a good reason.” Midori’s eyes widened. “As you know, you were in a very awful bus accident, and there were a lot of casualties. You yourself are very fortunate to be alive. But that is where your luck ends, young lady. For you see, your father, your mother, and your twin brother, Itsuki… I’m afraid all three of them passed away just a few hours ago. You have my apologies.”

“...No… my whole family?” Midori gasped. “...What… why did this happen?” Her heartbeat accelerated, and her eyesight grew bleary. It could be the shock setting in, it could be the tears in her eyes, it could be a sudden decrease in temperature. Midori shook. “Mom… Dad… big brother…?”

Midori saw a strange, glowing figure in the room, clad in black and green, and with golden wings. The figure reached out a gentle hand and brushed her head. Neither the concerned doctor or nurse seemed to notice the figure, instead focusing on Midori’s figure relax.

“Blackwell…?” Midori whispered. However, that was when Midori fell back, slipping back into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed a few... immersion-breaking things.
> 
> For starters, the titles associated with each difficulty. Fun fact, I actually, out of curiosity, looked up a list of reading material in Japan and organized the titles I selected by the supposed difficulty for a reader for the actual game difficulties. I know I'm stretching a little, but this was the closest I could get to a justified way of selecting the story difficulty in-universe.
> 
> Second, the "Phantom Thief World State". By the end of Persona 5, so much stuff has happened in Tokyo, of all places, it would be silly to believe that the Phantom Thieves of Hearts didn't make an impact on Japan's society. People may have tried to ignore it and move on, but there ARE still impacts caused by Joker and company. So, your choices, your version of Joker's story, your progression, can be transferred into this story. Oh, and fun fact: since this is eight years AFTER Persona 5, odds are Joker and his girlfriend can possibly be married by this point. Why I chose Haru is I just really like her and Joker as a couple, is all. Futaba is my second choice. I don't like the idea that a "gentleman thief" like Joker would cheat, so I struck that option off... even though it's available.
> 
> Third, character selection and name and birthday input. I wanted to give the player their first REAL decisions that matter very quickly. So the memento necklace and who took it would be THE protagonist of the story, and, similar to how Persona 5 had a tortured protagonist sign a forced confession as the point that you name Joker, I wanted a similar show of helplessness with the Persona 6 protagonist... except they're not being tortured right before the climax of their story, but they're very much in a state of weakness at the BEGINNING of their story.
> 
> So, the reason I chose a female protagonist over the male protagonist (despite the fact that I'm a guy) is that I felt this story could really shine more with the female lead. I know a LOT of Persona games have male leads (4 and 5's stories appeal to having a male lead, even though people have rewritten said stories with female protagonists). But I've written more drafts with the female lead, and she shines more to me than the male one does. Her emotions and shyness rub on me better. Sure, the male lead would have had mother-f**king Hippocrates, the "father of modern medicine", as his default Persona, but Blackwell works as well, too. Yes, that was Elizabeth Blackwell, the first woman in the United States of America to receive a medical degree and even changed the field of medicine forever for women.
> 
> If I'm gonna make the heroes a doctor theme, I'm gonna go BIG with the protagonist's default Persona that, unlike the other Wild Cards, can't be used in Fusions, to power-up other Personas, to get weapons, or other things, even outside of spinoffs. Yeah, the protagonist kind of uses their default Persona as an emotional crutch, and they can actually LEARN more moves than they start with, so... yeah, interesting trade-off. But to be fair, the main character this time is the default main healer of the party (yeah, your other party members, save for perhaps the Navigator, won't have the amount of heals and buffs the others will).
> 
> Anyway, you may have noticed that yes, I have given the two protagonists default first names, which is what the two will be referred to as by everyone should they NOT be the player character. Itsuki for the boy, and Midori for the girl. I'm aware that there are already Shin Megami Tensei games who have these names as those of their player characters. However, if Atlus is officially calling the Male Persona 3 protagonist Makoto Yuki when Persona 5 has Makoto Niijima, it should be safe to reuse a first name or two.
> 
> Finally, you might have noticed that we're NOT yet in Kyoto. To answer this, I wanted to continue Persona's trend of "new 2nd-year transfer student protagonist". Minato/Makoto and/or Kotone (or Minako if you're insistent that a single letter separates the male and female Persona 3 protagonists), Yu, and Ren/Akira, a.k.a. Joker, all happen to NOT be locals to Tatsumi Port, Inaba, or Tokyo, respectively, so why should Midori or Itsuki be a Kyoto native? Let the twins have a real reason to COME to Kyoto.
> 
> I'm not going to lie. Part of me feels awful ending the chapter like this, with no meeting of the main character's new caretaker. But I do plan to, by the next part, introduce your new guardian and her family. Yes, the caretaker this time around is a woman (mainly because I want to break up this trend), so she's NOT going to be the Hierophant Arcana. But by the next part, the Hierophant, the Wheel of Fortune, and the Judgment will all be introduced... plus maybe one or two others. I'll let you figure out who is which Arcana in Midori's new life.
> 
> See you all later.


	3. Chapter 1:  A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The surviving twin, now suffering from posttraumatic stress disorder and survivor's guilt, finds themselves lost without their family, only having their father's strange necklace to remember them by. However, a middle-aged woman--the identical twin sister of their late mother--approaches them, revealing that she has been named the legal guardian of the Survivor should something have happened. To this end, the survivor comes to the city of Kyoto, where their journey begins as a transfer student into Himawari Academy with their newfound younger cousin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that you continue to give this a shot. I know you've probably better things to do than continue to indulge me, but I still very much appreciate you taking your time out of your busy schedule.
> 
> With that said, I present you another chapter of my crappy Persona 6 fanfiction, where I introduce a few of my favorite characters/Joint Therapy Sessions/Social Links for this story. And yes, we're calling the Social Links "Joint Therapy Sessions", because the theme of recovery is strong with this story.

**Chapter 1: “A New Home”**

* * *

**Otsu Graveyard-Sunday, March 24, 2024-Daytime-Sunny Weather**

Midori stood at the family gravestone of her father, mother, and brother. Over a week later, and she STILL couldn't believe what had happened. She had been checked out of the hospital for the purpose of a family funeral, but due to the fact that it was more than her family who lost their lives in the accident, she had to attend to a lot of her classmates' wakes. Her homeroom teacher, too, had lost her life. Now, she finally had time....

And she hated it.

Standing there in her black kimono, barely covering the bandages still on her body, and the last charm her father gave her before the crash hanging from her neck. Food no longer tasted the same as it did. Her focus in school faltered. She shook every time she saw a bus on the road. Screams of fear and pain haunted her mind. She barely slept since the accident. Just thinking about it all made Midori shake, squeezing the toy sheep she had in her arms she took from the hospital.

All she had left were some clothes, enough food to figure something out, and that stuffed sheep.

"There you are," a female voice called out to her. “I’ve been looking all over for you. You're a hard kid to find, but of course, you'd be here.” Midori turned to the source of the voice, and gasped.

"...Mom?" she asked.

"I look just like her, don't I?" the source of the voice sadly giggled. Indeed, she had the same shoulder-length black hair, rare green eyes, passionate face, and pear-shaped figure her mother had. But that was where her similarities ended, since she was dressed in a black and green kimono, and carried a black rice paper sun umbrella. Midori's mother tended to wear gray pantsuits and glasses with her work at the bank. "Unfortunately, I'm not Kairi-chan. Still, it's been too long, Midori-chan. The last time we met, you were a toddler."

"Um... I guess it must have, um...."

"It's okay," the woman said, closing her umbrella. She walked over to the surviving twin. "I guess Kairi wasn't exactly one to talk too much about her spastic little twin sister. And it had been YEARS since we had gotten a real chance to see each other, with me running my restaurant in Kyoto and her moving out here to be a banker. We both needed to get away from Tokyo, and we still talked, though. She told me all about you and your brother growing up." She noticed that Midori looked downtrodden. "Oh, right... Itsuki-kun's gone, too. I'm really sorry."

"It's alright," Midori lied.

"No, it's not," the woman said. "Nobody should lose their sibling, let alone their parents, at your age!" She sighed. "Sorry. I’m passionate about it since, well... I did something dumb when I was your age, and ran away from home, and your grandparents weren’t there when I finally got back to your mother. I'm not sure why, though, but whatever it was, my sister didn't speak to me for a while afterward. But I met my husband during this time. You'll love your Uncle Korin and cousin."

"Uncle...? Cousin...?" Midori repeated. She remembered her father’s last words were to give her uncle the necklace. Could this be the uncle he was talking about? And what was this about a cousin?

"Oh, that's right," the woman recalled. "You probably haven't had time to talk to the executor of your family's estate about your parents' will. What with being cleared from the hospital, the funerals you’ve had to attend, and your own thoughts." She then said, "I won't bore you with the long version, even though the executor of your parents' estate will tell you this, later, but I'll give you the specifics about what will happen to you, Midori. The bad news is that until you either turn 18, or at least graduate from high school, you will not gain access to your parents' vast inheritance that they left you and your... oh, right, your brother's not here anymore. Sorry, I should really stop bringing it up."

That was a sting. So her parents left her nothing for the next two years? And her twin brother, who she grew up with, who was supposed to inherit this with her, wasn't even there to support her...

Her aunt quickly assured her, "The only reason they specified it was because your parents wanted to be sure you spent their inheritance wisely, is all, and used it to get into a good college. But the good news is that you will move in with me and my family, as your mother specifically requested that I serve as your legal guardian, and your father especially agreed, because my husband, Korin, was a good friend of his. Apparently, my Korin and Kairi's Natsu were best friends during their high school years." With a laugh, she said, "Who knew that the cute, socially awkward Arakawa twins would bag a pair of handsome best friends? Talk about a score!"

Well, that was good news. She had a place to stay, at least. Albeit it was a whole town apart from where she was before. Speaking of which, what did that mean about school?

Sensing this confusion, her aunt said, "About your school situation, Midori-chan. I honest-to-Amaterasu would have been here sooner if I wasn't busy getting your school situation settled, and I wanted you to finish the last term of your high school year. With the death of your homeroom teacher, I think you'd be better off with a fresh start. And there are people who are willing to help you recover at the new school I'm registering your cousin, Yoshi-chan, into, Himawari Academy."

"Himawari, like a sunflower?" Midori asked.

"Yes, actually," her aunt smiled. "I was honestly afraid you were going to be silent." Midori tilted her head, and rubbed the top of it. "Anyway, yes, Himawari Academy, a prestigious high school, and one of the best in Kyoto. Your cousin, Yoshi, is going to be a first-year student two weeks from tomorrow. I asked Korin if it was okay to get you in, and he agreed. Principal Takamori agreed, and I've even talked to the staff at school here. It will take a few weeks, but the transfer should go smoothly, I think." Looking at her niece's kimono, she said, "All that's left to do is to move your things into our residence, get you registered in-person, and update your wardrobe—including getting you a few Himawari uniforms, but as well as a few cuter clothes than black kimonos, because I don’t think ‘sad girl’ suits you—and you'll be good to go for your new school life."

"Um... is it really that easy, oba?" Midori questioned.

"Oh, right, never told me my name," her aunt realized. "If we're going to live with each other for at least the next year, you should know that. I'm Nami Kayumi. I'll be taking care of you." She extended her right hand to Midori.

Midori shyly nodded, and eventually took the hand and shook it. "Midori Fujita. I will do my best to be a good niece, Kayumi-oba."

"Please, call me 'Aunt Nami'." She turned away from her, looking towards a light blue van. "Now, come on... show me where my big sister's family lived. I want to see how much I need to pack of the house, so I can start moving you in."

* * *

**Kyoto, Higashiyama District, Higashiyama Station-Saturday, April 6, 2024-Morning**

_"Attention all passengers, we are approaching Higashiyama Station in Kyoto,"_ the conductor announced. _"All passengers whose destination is Kyoto, prepare to disembark. I repeat, attention all passengers, we are approaching Higashiyama Station in Kyoto. All passengers whose destination is Kyoto, prepare to disembark."_

Midori looked up from her new cell phone that her aunt gave her (her old one was destroyed in the crash, and all of her old numbers were now useless), and looked out the window, seeing her new home, Kyoto, growing closer and closer.

"Did you hear?" a girl around her age said. "Another person came down with the Nightmare Virus!"

"That scary disease where if you get sick in a dream, you become sick in the real world?" another girl asked. "And you run a high fever... and cough up green goo, and lose control over your body?"

Midori's eyes widened, but she was too afraid to speak up. Allegedly, the bus driver who was involved woke up not feeling his best, but insisted to his manager that he was okay to drive. But then, his violent cough, the green goo, and then the reckless driving... that wasn't a unique case? Others have been falling sick, even in Kyoto?

What was going on?

"I heard that if you catch it," the first girl said, "there's NO cure for you! You better hope you told your family you loved them!"

Midori shook at the insensitive comment, but again, tried hard to not make noise, and squeezed her sheep doll. The last thing she wanted to do was draw attention to herself in the case these girls were bullies. Itsuki would have probably been unable to hold his tongue, but she lacked his bravery.

_**BEEP-BA-BEEP! **_ **_BEEP-BA-BEEP! _**

Midori looked up, and pulled her cell phone from her skirt pocket. It was her aunt, using the "Dreamweaver" social app. It was a knock-off of other social media apps, but it was mostly anonymous, using screen names instead of your actual name to talk to others. In fact, the app censored real names apart from private chatrooms, like the one Nami had created for her and Midori. Midori logged into the chatroom, and looked at the latest message.

* * *

**Webmaster: <Green Foolish Hermit> has joined the Private Chatroom.**

**Mare-of-Odin:** Hi, Midori! ^_^ Your cousin and I are at the train station! When you get here, come on down!

**Green Foolish Hermit:** Okay. I'll be down from the train soon enough.

* * *

As her train pulled into the station, Midori thought about her situation. In nearly two weeks, her affairs were more-or-less squared away. Her aunt had been at her home on a bi-daily basis, packing up several things in her car to take to Kyoto, as well as asking questions about her. Midori answered them to the best of her ability, but her mind was on other things most of the time. It didn’t help that she was shy, to begin with. She only had a few friends outside of her family, but most of them died during the bus crash. But when Nami wasn't there, she still texted Midori to talk to her, just to make sure she was alright.

Talking did help, but she still felt lonely without her classmates, her teacher, her parents... Itsuki. Every time she looked down and saw the green pendant, she felt that she didn't deserve to be standing here wearing it... that someone else should have. She jumped every time she saw a bus passing by, and couldn't help but think back about the crash. The bus driver falling violently ill, all of that swerving and spinning of the bus going out of control, her father making her or her brother take the green charm still hanging around her neck, the heavy thud... the warm blood leaving her... the voices as she floated in and out of consciousness… the pain... the stranger's shoes that stole her old ID... and then waking up in the hospital. But then... the soothing hand on her head. The figure clad in black and green. The wings she had.

It didn't take much for Midori to realize she had some form of post-traumatic stress disorder, as well as depression and survivor's guilt. It precisely described her symptoms, and there were times when she felt that Itsuki should have been the one who survived, not her.

With her first year of school out of the way and she was only busy packing when Nami was around, Midori decided to spend some time doing some research on Himawari Academy (before her aunt took her computer, saying that she’d set it up in her new room). The school was one of the most prominent schools west of Mt. Fuji, and was in the eastern part of Kyoto, near the Higashiyama district. However, something Midori noticed about the school is that it had a large number of teachers who had special education backgrounds and also had psychology training, so they could double as counselors. In fact, the school, while it had what was considered "normal students” in it, specialized in assisting students with disabilities achieve a place in society, including those with depression like Midori.

Perhaps meeting with someone there could help her.

After the door opened, Midori filed out of the train amongst the crowd, spotting herself in the train's mirror. Her aunt had left for her and even requested that she wear one of her new school's spring uniforms-a green sweater vest over a white long-sleeved shirt with a green collar, a brown badge with school's sunflower emblem pinned to her vest's left breast (two flowers to symbolize her status as a second-year student), a green and white striped tie, a ruffled brown skirt that cut off just above her knees, and brown dress shoes—but added a small bit of flair to personalize it—a pair of brown tights (for modesty purposes, her mother had insisted when a boy tried to flip her skirt once), a bit of blush and pink lipstick on her face, a white bow in her hair, her green puzzle piece necklace, and a wood brown messenger bag that her sheep was poking his head out of.

She knew the last part was slightly childish, but at this point, her stuffed sheep was her security item.

She walked down the stairs of the station to see her aunt waiting for her, now wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a green flowing skirt that cut off at her ankles over a pair of tennis shoes, and she wasn't alone. Midori saw a girl, about a year younger than she was, was standing next to her. The girl was about 155 centimeters tall, with short black hair in a pair of pigtails, bright green eyes (Midori was starting to see a pattern with her mother's side of the family), and wearing a uniform similar to hers. Instead of the vest, she wore a green open blazer with a first-year badge (just one sunflower), mid-calf length black socks instead of tights, and the school shoes. She was holding her pink smartphone but eagerly smiling at her.

"Good morning, Midori-chan!" Nami waved as Midori approached. "Alright, time for a brief introduction.” Looking at the younger girl, she began, “This is your cousin and my daughter, Yoshi Kayumi.” Turning back to Midori, she continued, “Yoshi, this is my sister's daughter and your cousin, Midori Fujita. Say hello, you two."

"It's nice to meet you, Yoshi-chan," Midori said, politely bowing. Yoshi typed something into her phone before pressing a button.

_ "Hello, Midori," _ Yoshi's phone announced in a synthetic female voice. Midori blinked.

"Um... are you afraid of me?" the older girl questioned. Yoshi smiled, and shook her head before typing.

_ "I'm afraid I was born mute," _ Yoshi answered on her phone, before pointing at her throat. She then typed, "_I figured Mom must have forgotten to tell you that I use either sign language or a text-to-speech app on my phone to communicate. It's a bit of a nuisance, not being able to talk normally, but I can still socialize." _

"Oh, right," Nami recalled. "Sorry, Yoshi's unable to speak like you and I. But she has some fast fingers." Turning to her daughter, she said, "And young lady, if you're going to try being an impolite teenager, commit! Say 'It's a pain in the ass to not be able to talk, but can I type'!"

_ "And this is why I'm sophisticated with my language," _ Yoshi deadpanned.

"Are you two always like this?" Midori asked the two. Both Kayumi women turned to Midori.

"When we're bored," Nami confessed.

_ "Anyway, Midori," _ Yoshi typed before bowing, _ "welcome to Kyoto. I've been looking forward to living with you. I know it probably hurt, losing your big brother, and I’ll never replace him, but I can at least try to make your time here as my family as comfortable as possible." _ She then furiously typed for a moment. _ "I'm sorry to cut this short, but we should get walking. We have an appointment at Himawari Academy to attend to." _

"That's right," Nami nodded. "We're finishing your registration today, girls. That's why I needed you here so early, Midori... despite the fact that it's a half-hour ride on the train from Otsu. It's a bit of a walk from here, but it's much easier from _ Nightingale." _

"Nightingale?" Midori repeated.

_ "The name of Mom's restaurant," _ Yoshi typed. _ "We live a block away from that." _

"What does my uncle do?" Midori asked out of curiosity.

"Korin is a police detective," Nami explained. "He had been called into work early today, to investigate something. Otherwise, you'd be meeting him here." She then placed her hands on her hips. "Alright, girls. Follow me." She then led the two girls away from the train station... unaware of the man in the suit watching the three of them. He then pulled out his phone, and dialed the number.

"Sir, I have news," he said. "Subject White and Subject Brown have made contact with someone in Kyoto. I repeat, Subject White and Subject Brown have made contact with someone newly arriving in Kyoto. Codenaming new subject as 'Subject Green'. Green appears to be 16 years old, female, obsessed with sheep, and doesn't speak much. Request permission to intercept and neutralize the subjects." He listened a bit more. "...Understood, will continue to monitor from afar. Will report back if Subject Green proves to be just as interesting."

* * *

**Himawari Academy, Gate**

The walk to the front gate of Himawari Academy was rather uneventful, save for a small bit of talking. Once the three women arrived at the gate, they saw the school was a five-story brown building behind a green gate with a card reader and keypad (most likely a security measure), across from a café called _Noir._ Before they could figure out how to get into their new school, they heard footsteps approaching them. They looked to see a man in his mid-to-late 40s with graying black hair combed forward, slightly tanned skin, and brown eyes wearing a bright yellow shirt, brown bow tie, and suspenders connecting to his light brown khaki pants approaching them.

"Ah, you must be Kayumi-san," the man said, looking at Nami. "And these two are your charges, yes?"

"Yep," Nami nodded. "My daughter and my niece."

"Glad to meet you both, young ladies," the man said. "Welcome to Himawari Academy, a place where students regardless of who they are can bloom into bright flowers." He looked at Yoshi, and said, "You must be our transfer, Fujita-chan? I'm dreadfully sorry to hear about your loss. But know that as your homeroom teacher and guidance counselor, I, Kosho Sueno, am here to support you." Yoshi and Midori looked at each other before Yoshi began typing in her cell phone. “You’re awfully silent, Fujita-chan.” She then pressed the play button.

_ "Thank you, Sueno-sensei, but I'm not Fujita. I am Yoshi Kayumi, a first-year. And I'm mute." _ Pointing to her cousin, she added, _ "This is Midori Fujita." _

"Hello, sensei," Midori said with a bow. "It's nice to meet you... but I'm a little surprised to see you out at the gate."

"Oh, that," Sueno realized. He then said. "First, let me apologize about that, Fujita-chan. I tend to let my mouth move before my brain. My late wife said it was one of my bad habits, but she still loved me. Second, about the gate. The school, in order to maintain our students' safety, has installed a security gate. Luckily, the gate is accessible by those with a student ID card, which we'll set you up with, and in case you ever misplace your ID, an assigned four-digit security code. I will suggest you commit yours to memory. Oh, and third, I wished to speak with you before you introduce yourself to the principal."

"What about, sensei?" Midori asked.

"Well, full disclosure, when I heard about that awful bus accident, I was afraid that prior to coming here, you would be showing signs of either post-traumatic stress disorder, depression, survivor's guilt, thoughts of suicide, or, God forbid, all of them. Am I wrong?" Midori shook her head, admitting to it. "It's alright. What happened on the bus the day of the incident was not at ALL your fault. As not just your homeroom and math teacher, but a student counselor, I'm here if you ever need a shoulder to cry on or just someone to talk to. But at the same time, I'm aware that not everyone likes the idea of talking to counselors, and the school itself does NOT make it a requirement that you talk to me. I would still recommend you talk to someone about your condition at least on a weekly basis. But just in case you feel the need to get something off your chest, I wanted to give you a gift." He handed her a green composition journal that was blank. "Try writing in it every day for at least the next year... whatever your thoughts, concerns, or activities you've done that day. Writing something may help you in a pinch."

Midori looked over her new notebook, and said, "Thank you, Sueno-sensei." She then placed her notebook in her bag.

"Well then, I suppose we've kept Principal Takamori waiting long enough," Sueno said, turning to the gate and typing in the combination. “I know she’s not the strictest sort with anyone other than her son and husband, but even she has a limit.” He then led the three into the school.

* * *

**Principal’s Office**

Midori watched as her aunt finished the last of her school paperwork, and looked up at the principal. Principal Hikari Takamori was a tall woman in her late 30s or early 40s, who looked half-American, standing approximately 190 centimeters, with wavy, mid-back length auburn hair, a brown left eye and a blue right eye, and a well-endowed chest beneath her cream dress shirt (making Midori feel slightly jealous), black pencil skirt, and cherry red toeless heels. But despite her intimidating appearance, Midori realized she had nothing to fear as long as she stayed on her principal’s good side….

She hoped.

“That should be all of your transfer paperwork,” Takamori smiled. Looking at Midori and Yoshi, she squealed, “You two are going to have an excellent time here! Welcome to Himawari!”

“Um… okay?” Midori said.

_ “You seem excited to have us, Principal Takamori-san,” _Yoshi pointed out.

“Sorry, I have a lot of energy,” Takamori said. “Combined with my love of kids, and, well, I became a teacher. Then I became a principal just this past school year when our old principal and my mentor died.”

_ “Died?” _Yoshi asked, which made Midori look at her in worry.

Takamori frowned, and said, “Yes, Principal Akari suddenly grew ill one day, and, well… she fell off the school’s roof before we could help her. It was so awful, losing my mentor so suddenly, but I at least got in touch with an old friend, again.” Midori frowned in sympathy. "But I promise that won't happen again... not on my watch." She then looked at Sueno, and said, “Sueno-san, please be good to Fujita-chan. She too has faced a great loss that she could use help healing from.”

“Of course, Principal Takamori,” Sueno nodded. Takamori smiled before looking at a thin woman in her mid-20s sitting in a wheelchair with straight shoulder-length brown hair, brown eyes behind a pair of blue-rimmed glasses, wearing an orange sweater vest over a white shirt, brown skirt cutting off at her knees, and brown shoes.

“And now, we have Kumagai-chan,” Takamori beamed, clapping her hands together. “Or should I call you ‘Miyagawa-chan’, now? Congrats on your wedding!”

“Takamori-sensei….” the wheelchair-bound woman, Miyagawa, flushed. Clearing her throat, she explained, “I’m Rui Miyagawa, and I’ll be Kayumi-chan’s homeroom teacher.” She then pulled out a pair of cards, and said, “I have your Student IDs right here. Please don’t lose them… they’re ¥2000 a replacement.” The two girls looked over the ID cards before placing them away.

“And with that,” Nami breathed, handing the papers to Takamori, “the girls are all registered! Thanks for letting me do this, Takamori-san.”

“Anything for a senpai,” Takamori smiled.

“I was your senpai?” Nami asked, tilting her head. “Wow, that must have been so long ago… I guess I must have forgotten. Well, anyway, thank you, again. It gives me a chance to check on my restaurant before going home. You all should swing by, sometime.”

“Perhaps I will, Kayumi-senpai,” Takamori smiled. “I will see you girls bright and early Monday!” All three members of the Kayumi-Fujita family walked out of the office, but Miyagawa looked at Takamori in concern.

“Sensei,” Miyagawa questioned, “you personally know Kayumi-san? But she doesn’t remember you? Why?”

“It’s for the best, Miyagawa-chan,” Takamori answered. “I fear that, given what happened to Fujita-chan’s parents, if she remembered exactly HOW we first met, things will go from bad to worse here in Kyoto.” She then felt her pocket buzz and raised her hand to the two confused teachers. She then pulled out her phone, and smiled before turning away, playing with her hair and cooing, “Hello, Akihisa-kun~! I’m almost ready to come home to you and Nobuo-kun~! Is he feeling any better?”

Both of the other teachers sweatdropped. “She is unashamed about her love for her husband,” Sueno sighed.

“Can you blame her?” Miyagawa asked. “Back when she was my sensei, Takamori-sensei was a very energetic woman. Her husband was the only one who could calm her down. Well, him and her son. You teach him, too, right?”

“Yes,” Sueno replied. "Though she's not wrong... I'm worried about her son's health, as well. Ever since the martial arts club's... overeager practice, he hasn't been feeling well. I hope it's not anything too serious, though."

* * *

**_Nightingale_ ** _ \- _ **Afternoon**

Midori, Yoshi, and Nami arrived at a restaurant about ten minutes later, where Midori’s nostrils were struck by a wave of scents. It wasn't very large, but it seemed to have a "comfort food" appeal to it. “Here’s my true passion!” Nami beamed, looking at the restaurant, to see the staff and customers casually having a good time. “To think I got my start in a small apartment on the outskirts of Tokyo. But then I got really into cooking… I even worked in a café owned by _ Okumura Foods _.”

“The international food company?” Midori questioned. “So you worked at _ Big Bang Burger…?” _

“No, I worked in _ Noir, _ a café chain personally started and owned by President Okumura,” Nami said. “She said that my food was so good, I should open my own restaurant. So, I did… and here, we serve fresh, healthy comfort foods. I especially love our seafood meals.”

_ “With a name like ‘Nami’, how could she not?” _ Yoshi quipped.

“Oh ha-ha,” Nami playfully remarked at her daughter, poking her on the forehead. Turning back to Midori, she said, “You can find me at the restaurant after school on weekdays if you ever need me. Or if you want to help up. I wouldn’t mind the help part-time.”

_ “Mom, you shouldn’t make Midori work at your restaurant,” _ Yoshi frowned.

“I’m just offering,” Nami innocently said. “Besides, it’s not like you don’t help on Mondays and Fridays, little missie.”

_ “True, I do,” _ Yoshi said. _"I'm afraid that slightly limits our bonding opportunities, cousin, but better you know in advance."_

“There you two are,” a male voice called out to them. The three looked to see a tall man approaching them. He had straight auburn hair, pale skin like his daughter’s, a pair of glasses over his brown eyes, and was wearing a brown trenchcoat over a green shirt, red tie, and brown slacks. “Nami, where did you drag Yoshi off to? You haven't responded to any text messages I've sent. And who is…" His eyes widened in understanding. "Oh my god, that was today?”

“Yes, it was today, Korin,” Nami said with a smile. Turning to Midori, she said, “This is your uncle and my hubby, Korin Kayumi. When I ran from home, he found me and nursed me back to health. He had no clue what I was doing in Kyoto, but he helped me out, even got me a place here in Kyoto when I graduated from high school. From there, he followed me around like a lost puppy.” Clapping her hands together, she sighed. “He was so cute~!”

_ “Mom, not in front of my cousin,” _ Yoshi typed. Turning to her father, she smiled before typing. _ “Hi, Dad. How was work?” _

“Well, things have been busy,” Korin said, rubbing his head. "But it's safe to say we're getting a breakthrough in the Black Tengu case." He then looked at the confused Midori, and smirked. “Yep… you’re definitely Natsu’s daughter, alright. You have his hair color and fluffiness... but your mother's face. And well, your aunt's face.” He then asked, “Did Natsu ever say anything about me?”

Midori shook her head. “I'm sorry, Uncle Korin. Dad never told me I ever HAD an uncle.” Korin frowned.

“Well, he was good at keeping quiet,” Korin muttered. Midori blinked at the comment before Korin aloud said, “Anyway, Midori, right? It’s nice to meet you. And I’m sorry to hear about your parents… they were good people, your mother especially. They will be greatly missed. Natsu was a hell of a friend... and Nami was a nice woman when you got past her exterior.”

Yoshi turned to Midori, and typed, _"Daddy's a bit gruff on the surface, but that's his way of keeping calm when he's hurt by or worried about something."_

"Yoshi," Korin groaned. He then said to Midori, “Let’s finish getting you moved in. It will probably take most of this afternoon.”

“Thank you, Uncle,” Midori said. The four headed from the restaurant down a few blocks, unaware that a young man, about 17 years old, was watching them, holding up a phone. The young man had straight red hair, about 176 centimeters tall, and wearing a brown shirt and blue jeans. He then pocketed his phone and walked away, the family unaware.

* * *

**Kayumi Residence**

_ “And here we are,” _ Yoshi typed as the four of them walked towards the large minka, next to a small building that happened to say “Under Contract” in its yard.

“This is bigger than my old house,” Midori said, slightly nervous.

“Well, I’m an esteemed and successful chef who owns her own restaurant, and Korin is a highly respected police detective,” Nami answered. “And I host often. Speaking of, I’ve taken the liberty of setting you up in one of the guest rooms. It was the east wing, right?”

“Yeah, that was the one,” Korin nodded. “Needs a bit of cleaning, though.” He then said to Midori, “Seeing as you had my wife and daughter for the first half of today, how about I help you organize your new room?”

Half an hour later, Midori (dressed in a green apron over a white shirt and a black skirt, white handkerchief on her head, ankle socks, and a pair of slippers on her feet) and Korin were cleaning up the former’s room, Midori dusting while Korin mopping. When they were done with this, Midori took to making her bed while Korin carried in things for her. The two then placed her various objects in reasonable locations (clothes in the closet and dresser, pictures and calendar on the walls and shelves, school supplies on her desk, and her sheep doll on her desk).

Korin grinned, “Well, that ought to do it. You're officially moved in. Nami did most of the work... she's been a trooper ever since she found out about her sister. Then again, she's been nothing but a hard worker ever since I met her. Almost too much of one at times.” He then noticed the puzzle piece around Midori’s neck. “…That’s an interesting trinket.”

“Dad, right before he died, gave it to me,” Midori said. “I don’t know why.”

“Natsu didn’t tell you?” Korin asked. Midori shook her head.

“He didn’t have time, and tried to stop the bus from crashing… all he said was that I needed to make sure my uncle got it. I think… he was talking about you?”

“That reckless idiot,” Korin frowned. Midori blinked. “Sorry, but trying to stop a bus crash from the inside is not exactly the smartest move. Or the safest. He should have gotten you all to tuck in, and minimize the damage you received.”

“Um… okay?” Midori frowned.

“Korin-kun~! Midori-chan~!” Nami interrupted. “Dinner’s ready!”

“It’s that late, already?” Korin asked. “I suppose we spent so much time cleaning, Nami and Yoshi fixed dinner.”

“Yoshi can cook?” Midori asked.

“Nami taught her,” her uncle replied. “Part of why I fell in love with your aunt was her cooking. I’ll give you a moment to get changed.” He then walked out of the room, letting Midori look around her new room. She had a bed with cream-colored sheets, a tan comforter, and plenty of pillows. There were shelves built into the walls. She had a dresser with the sheep doll and a large vanity on it, near the desk. Her new Jack Frost school year calendar was hanging on the wall above her desk, which had her family’s desktop computer already set up on it (and a connection to the house’s wi-fi, complete with the wi-fi password on a sticky note on said desk). And there was a side room containing her walk-in closet. Across the hall was a toilet, and her shower/bath was next to that.

Midori looked at herself in the mirror, removed her bandana, and undid her apron. Not wanting to be in dirty clothes for dinner, she removed her slippers, and began to lift up her shirt exposing her yellow frilly bra—

“Hey, that’s a nice one!” a female voice commented from the window.

“WHAT THE-!?” Midori screamed, pulled her shirt down, and grabbing her sheep doll, turning towards the window and tossing it.

“WHAAAAAA!”

** _THUNK! CRRRSH!_ **

Midori walked over to the window, her cheeks bright pink, and looked at the source of the voice. It was an orange-haired teenage girl about her age with shoulder-length wavy hair, brown eyes, and wearing a yellow t-shirt that cut off just below her navel under a green sweatshirt jacket and blue skinny jeans with a camera hanging around her neck. She rubbed the new bump on her head, while a shiba inu wearing a red vest licked her face.

“...I deserved that,” the girl moaned in pain. She then looked up at a blushing Midori, and said, “Sorry, I was walking Yuka here nearby, and well… not to be rude, but I heard noises, and couldn’t help myself.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Midori apologized. Looking at the dog curious about her doll, she asked, “May I please have my sheep back?”

“Oh, yeah,” the orange-haired girl said. She picked up the sheep, and handed it to Midori. "That is a cute doll."

“Do you… live nearby?”

“Not really,” the girl replied. “Why? Are you new here?”

“Y-Yes,” Midori answered. “It’s my first day in Kyoto… I’m moving in here.”

“Oh… OH!” the girl gasped. “So that must mean…!”

** _BZZZZ! BZZZZ!_ **

“Oh, that was me,” the girl said, pulling out her yellow cased phone. Her perky attitude then took a sudden nosedive upon looking at the text. “...Yuka, we need to go home.” The shiba inu frowned and whined in concern, but the girl turned to Midori. “Goodbye.” She then walked away with Yuka following her.

“...What was that about?” Midori questioned, also slightly sad.

“Midori?” Nami called once again. “Are you coming?”

“In a couple minutes, Aunt Nami!” Midori said, snapping out of her stupor. She closed her window and blinds and finished getting changed into a green kimono.

* * *

**Nighttime**

Dinner was amazing.

Midori’s mother could do some cooking, that was certain. But Aunt Nami was NOT kidding when she said she was a supreme chef. After all, her mother never made a full kaiseki ryori meal before. While there was still a bitter taste in her mouth at the memory, it was slightly overwhelmed with the amazing taste of grilled fish on her tongue.

“Welcome to our family!” Nami cheered, holding up a glass of green tea, much to the embarrassment of Yoshi and Korin and confusion of Midori.

Another contrast of her mother and her aunt was the very clear outwardly emotional distance. Kairi, as far as Midori remembered her mother, was serious-minded compared to her usually lighthearted father, and helped keep the family stable, but only expressed herself in the privacy of her family. Her aunt, however, was an outwardly affectionate woman, passionate, and although slightly immature, could be serious when she needed to be. For instance, she took full charge of moving Midori into her house save for Korin helping unpack Midori's room.

A bit later, Midori was back in her room, talking with Yoshi, and looking over the school’s official manual. Or rather, Yoshi was typing on her phone, and Midori was awkwardly talking. Yoshi herself had switched to nightclothes, hers being a pink long sleeve shirt with a Jack Frost on it, and black short-shorts that had the English letters “QTMT” in pink on her hips. Midori herself was now in a set of green and white polka dot pajamas.

_ “Hey, Midori,” _ Yoshi said. _ “Do you believe the rumors about people getting sick in their dreams and becoming sick?” _

“Huh?” Midori asked.

_ “I’m sorry to bring this up,” _ Yoshi typed with a frown, _ “but all day, I couldn’t help but think about… well, what happened to you. And then I heard about Principal Takamori’s predecessor and mentor, and while helping Mom make dinner, I couldn’t help but look up other cases and symptoms. It’s not good.” _

“It’s untreatable, right?” Midori asked. Yoshi looked up in surprise. “I heard some people talking about it. How often has this happened?”

“There have been a few cases this past couple of years in Kyoto,” a male voice spoke up. “But recently it’s come into the serious spotlight.” The two girls looked at Korin standing in the doorway.

“Oh, Uncle Korin,” Midori said as he walked in. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… as long as nobody else has asked about the thing around your neck.”

“Huh?” Midori asked, looking at her necklace. She pulled it off. “So it WAS you! Do you know anything about it?” She was answered by Korin pulling out his own piece, which had the letters “XX” in English on it. Yoshi pulled out from her shirt a puzzle piece of her own, and it had a single “X”. However, Midori noticed a trio of odd charms with it. One was a dagger, the second was a sniper rifle, and the third was a pair of glasses. Where did she get those?

“Natsu and I were a part of a group that used the puzzle pieces to give each other messages,” Korin answered. “I think he wanted you to give me one.” Midori looked at the puzzle piece. “Now, again, did anyone ask you about it, Midori?”

“I don’t think so,” Midori replied.

“That’s not necessarily a ‘yes’, so I'll take it,” Korin said. Midori handed her piece to her uncle. “I’ll leave it for you when I’m finished looking at it, I promise. But about your previous topic, girls… I really don’t want you digging too deep into the Shadow Nightmare Virus. At least, not without being prepared. And whatever you do, please don’t mention this around Nami. The last thing a restaurant owner wants to hear is people getting sick around her food.”

_ “Sorry, Dad,” _Yoshi typed. She then placed a hand on her chin, and then looked at Korin while placing her phone down. She then began making gestures with her hands. Midori watched as Korin began making gestures as well. The two spent the next few minutes going back and forth in front of Midori, who was completely lost. Korin eventually smiled.

“Alright, enough of this, she’s confused,” he told Yoshi aloud, pointing to Midori. Looking at his stupefied niece, he explained, “Yoshi and I were discussing what she wanted to do with you, tomorrow. She wants to go to the park if you’re interested.”

_ “Please?” _ Yoshi typed.

“The park…?” Midori questioned.

“Maruyama Park,” Korin explained. “This is the first time you’ve ever been in Kyoto, correct?” Midori nodded. “It’s the most beautiful park in Kyoto, hands down, especially in early spring for the cherry blossoms. And considering it’s early April, it’s an absolute must-see, especially if it’s your first time here. If you’re going, you’d be best going early before it gets too crowded, and school starts the day after tomorrow.”

“Hm… will Aunt Nami be okay with us doing this?” Midori questioned.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine,” Korin smirked. “Just as long as you guys are back before dark. It sounds like you’re sold, though. Still, I want you girls on your best behavior.”

_ “I understand, Daddy,” _ Yoshi smiled. _ “We’ll be good girls.” _ She waved at him as she finished, “ _ Goodnight!” _ Korin nodded, and walked out. Yoshi turned back to her cousin. _ “You’ll find where we’re going amazing, Midori. Almost otherworldly.” _

“Otherworldly…?” Midori asked. Yoshi typed something in her phone.

_ “Maybe I’m exaggerating a little,” _ Yoshi said, _ “but that spot means a great deal to me. Please come with me, tomorrow?” _

“...I suppose we don’t have any real plans, do I?” Midori shrugged. “School doesn’t start until Monday.”

_ “Great!” _ Yoshi beamed. She then typed something else. _ “Alright, I’ll stop bugging you. No doubt you’re tired from finally getting started with your new life, and want your new little sister to leave you be.” _

“…Little sister?” Midori asked.

_ “Yeah, I’m technically younger than you, even if by a year, so you are like my older sister! And even if you don’t want to call it that, I’m technically your kohai.” _

“I… I think I prefer ‘little sister’,” Midori said. “I’m sorry, I’m just not used to having a little sister.”

_ “Fair enough,” _ Yoshi said. _ “I suppose ‘cousin’ will have to do, for now.” _ Yoshi got up, and said, _ “Goodnight, Midori.” _ Midori watched as Yoshi walked out.

Midori looked at her room one more time before crawling into her bed. _ ‘(For at least the next year,)’ _ Midori thought to herself, _ ‘(this will be my new home. I hope Mom, Dad, and Itsuki are watching out for me….)’ _ Her eyelids started to feel heavy, and she closed them….

* * *

**???, ???**

When Midori woke up, she found herself no longer on her new bed in the Kayumi Residence. No, she instead found herself in an eerie blue, velvety hospital room. She herself was wearing a hospital gown once again. A dark blue curtain was blocking her from seeing much more. As if that wasn’t creepy enough, she was staring at two young pale-skinned adults, one male with short, curly hair and wearing a pair of glasses over his right scarred eye, and the other a woman with long hair, hiding her pretty face with a clipboard. Both had platinum blonde hair, glowing yellow eyes, and were clad in dark blue. Both were wearing dark blue hospital scrubs under their coats.

“Uh-oh,” the girl breathed, looking at her clipboard. “William, I think Master will kill us for this… I don't have her scheduled to be here, right now!”

“Now, Susan,” the male said in a calm tone, “we’ll be fine. She was overdue for a proper introduction, anyway.”

“W-W-Where am—” Midori started.

“But we’re supposed to have a proper schedule!” the woman, Susan, protested. “All of our siblings did!”

“Yes, they did, but we kind of had no choice but to bring our guest in, early,” the man, William reasoned. “The least we can do is introduce ourselves, properly, now she’s in her new home.”

“Who are—” Midori tried again.

“That was an emergency situation that none of our siblings dealt with before, and in HUGE violation with the rules!” Susan argued. “You can’t just pop someone into the Velvet Room without their consent and without Master Igor’s permission! It complicates things!”

“And you just soiled our master’s iconic reveal, you adorable hypocrite,” William said, patting his cohort on her head while she pouted. “Besides, who do you think most likely arranged this meeting?”

“What the HELL is going on!?” Midori finally interrupted, sitting up. “Who are you people, where are we, why am I here, why am I dressed like this, how did you break into my new home, and what’s happening!?” The two turned to her.

“Wow,” William said. “It may be the fact that this is technically the second time you were in here, the first being because we brought you here hopped up on sedatives and floating in and out of consciousness in a state of near-death in the real world, but you’re more vocal than previous guests the first time they were consciously in here.”

“Wait, did Master Igor really order you to bring the patient here?” Susan asked.

“Yes I did,” a male voice chimed in. Midori, Susan, and William looked up at the sudden playing of piano music, as the curtain magically pulled back, revealing a long-nosed, balding, short man with a creepy grin, piercing bloodshot eyes, wearing a black suit, and sitting at a desk with a deck of tarot cards and a book. “I know it’s been spoiled by my attendants, but I do believe it still needs to be said.”

“What needs to be said…?” Midori asked, shaking at the man staring at her. Rather than do anything harmful or threatening, he merely offered a friendly hand.

The long-nosed man greeted, “Welcome to the Velvet Room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know his Japanese voice actor has died, but it wouldn't be a Persona story without Igor and his Velvet Room to guide our new guest. And his new attendants this time around, the paranoid worrywart assisting surgeon (and budding Persona Psychologist Mistress) Susan, and refuge-in-audacity-incarnate physician (and self-described "damned soul") William, are also here to help. No, they're not the same person split in half, before you ask. And yes, you have to have them both as your attendant. William is self-described as a "packaged deal" with his little sister (in that he knows you'd probably prefer her to him because she's a sweetheart and looks out for you emotionally while he feels he makes bad situations WORSE). Don't worry, this is the real Igor, he's not going to betray you at the end of the game.
> 
> But moving along. I admit I'm kind of ashamed that I chose a rather plain name for the high school. But I chose Himawari because sunflowers are blossoming flowers that shine, and this story has a theme of recovering from trauma and growing from it... as well as family. I mean, I could have probably used "Byōin" (which is Japanese for "Hospital") or "Kanja" ("Patient"), but I chose this so it wouldn't be as blatant of a callback to Shūjin ("Prisoner"). Let me know if you want to change it, and I will personally go back and do so, however.
> 
> So, what do you all think about the Kayumi clan? Yes, I know, it's NOT the Dojima family situation (single father, workaholic, child-neglect, and suspicious about nephew player character getting too involved with the murder case) or even the Sakura family (man adopting daughter of woman he was in love with who died under mysterious circumstances, and tries to be good to her but can't reach her emotionally because of trauma), but it's okay to HAVE a nuclear family set-up in these times, right? I mean, yes, it's going to get complicated, later, and there's inevitably going to be drama, but what family DOESN'T?
> 
> ...I guess it's a problem if you really want the Hierophant Arcana to continue its trend of "older single father male who is your legal guardian for the year". Well, I'm trying to freshen up the Social Links/Joint Therapy Sessions and the Arcana they represent by giving some of them variety to their habits, and the Hierophant was one such person.
> 
> Anyway, we now meet three teachers. Hikari Takamori is a very passionate yet scary woman, who really does love teaching, and Kosho Sueno is a good man despite his issues, both hidden and clear, while Rui Miyagawa is a woman struggling with being a "rookie teacher" just freshly married and in a wheelchair. I wanted a change-up from "unlikable teachers" or "slow-to-warm-up" teachers that Personas 4 and 5 gave us. You know, Morooka, Kobayakawa... Kamoshida. Especially Kamoshida. Kawakami, despite having every reason to dislike Joker (he had a criminal record, he was late on his first day, was actually in danger of expulsion by the end of the first week, found out about her side job, and the last time she helped a troubled student she ended up being blackmailed by the kid's foster parents who blamed her for their overworking of their son), ultimately DID warm up to him, but only after a situation of "mutually assured destruction" came upon them. That said, I wanted immediately likable adults to be involved in the protagonist's school life. They're having a hard time enough transferring cities and schools and losing their family, friends, and former teacher, all while being socially awkward at best.
> 
> So, you might have noticed the names of "Noir" and "Nightingale". The latter is a reference to Florence Nightingale, the "Lady with the Lamp" and the founder of modern nursing during the Crimean War. I'm not going to lie to anyone: I have thought about her being one of this story's Persona's, specifically that of the female protagonist. However, I didn't use her for two reasons: 1, she was a NURSE, not a doctor, and I didn't want to be criticized for that oversight, even if she may as well have been a doctor; and 2, that was showing the female route of this story a bit more favoritism... since LeBlanc was a clear reference to the writer of Arsene Lupin, Joker's default Persona. I'm keeping the restaurant's name, you're not stopping me.
> 
> As for Noir, well... you'll see.
> 
> If you have any other questions, let me know in the comments, alright? I will see you all later!


	4. Chapter 2:  The Velvet Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The survivor, during their first night in their new home in Kyoto, awakens in the middle of it to find themselves in a dark, blue room, with a long-nosed man and his fraternal twin attendants, the doctors William and Susan. There, they begin to have a very long, illuminating conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was going to be a much, MUCH longer chapter. However, the Velvet Room deserves its own chapter. That said, most future appearances of the Velvet Room will probably not be their own chapters.
> 
> Anyway, let's pick up where we left off, shall we?

**Chapter 2: "The Velvet Room"**

* * *

**The Velvet Room**

“Welcome to the Velvet Room.”

Midori blinked, “The… Velvet Room?” She slowly got off the hospital bed… and found herself with an empty IV stand connected to her. “Please tell me you didn’t put a catheter in me?” Midori said. “You know when you kidnapped me. I’d like to go back to my aunt’s house, please. If you want money, I don’t have any… she might, but I’m not sure how much.”

“Kidnap you?” the long-nosed man questioned. He chuckled. “That’s never been a question asked here!” He then gently smiled (although it still was creepy). “Oh no, your physical body is very much asleep in the real world, no ransom needed. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is typically a room only those who agree to a ‘contract’ can enter.”

“A contract?” Midori asked. “Um… I don’t remember the adoption papers or the transfer papers saying that I agree to be taken to a hospital room within my dreams.” William and Igor both let out amused chuckles.

“I like her, Master Igor,” William said. “Sure, she’s rather shy, but she just the right amount of potential wit. And that shyness belies an untapped, powerful soul… if she gets past her issues.”

“William, you ought to show a bit more caring about our patient,” Susan chided. “She’s standing right here.” Turning to Midori, she said, “I’m sorry about my brother’s abrasiveness.”

“It’s alright,” the fluffy-haired girl commented. “After all, this is a dream. Not everything has to make sense.”

“Well, yes and no,” William answered. “Yes because your physical body is very much asleep. But no, because if you pinch yourself, you will still feel pain.”

“So please, whatever you do,” Susan requested, “do not remove your IV. Let us handle that.”

“Okay,” Midori nodded while William and Susan got to work on her. Once it was safely removed, she looked at her now bandaged arm.

“There you are,” William said. “Oh, and about your quip about this place ‘not making sense’... normally, I’d agree with you. Nothing about your situation should make ANYTHING akin to sense. You asked for none of this, and you’re getting your life uprooted because of forces beyond your control. However, this is the Velvet Room. Something our older sister, Margaret, once said, is that ‘Nothing meaningless ever happens here’. That’s a polite, brief way of saying ‘there is always a damn good reason as to why you are even in this room in the first place… usually, because fate wants to make you it's whipping boy for a year, give or take a few months'.”

“That is one way of saying it, William,” Igor commented.

“But it is very rude,” Susan chimed in.

“So, if ‘nothing meaningless happens’,” Midori repeated, “why did I have an IV in me, to begin with? And why are my dreams involving a hospital room?”

Susan answered, “Well, the Velvet Room, while always featuring blue velvet, changes appearance based on the condition of our contracted guest’s heart. You at the time of your first entrance were in great pain, both physically and emotionally, so you needed a surgery room. We were operating on you while you were nearly dying in the real world from your injuries. We just stuck with it, because you are still in great pain… in your heart. You are our patient, and our duty is to treat and heal you.” She then gasped, turned to her master, and bowed her head, “Master Igor, forgive my rudeness! I bet you wanted to explain that!”

“It’s quite alright, Susan,” the long-nosed man smiled. “It saves me the trouble.” Looking around, he mused, “I’m usually partial to a more stylish version of it, but part of me actually kind of likes this version of the Velvet Room. You know, I never actually did fully recover from the incident with Laveneza and Yataboleth all that time ago. Perhaps I’ll check in myself as a patient.”

“Lavenza… Yataboleth…?” Midori questioned.

“Lavenza is the youngest of our siblings, who was split into two people at the time,” William said. “She’s only more tolerable than Margaret, but less so than Theodore and Susan, here. Still, you can’t pick family.”

“As for Yataboleth, that’s classified,” Susan said. “He has nothing to do with this conversation.”

“And he’s been dealt with, aside,” Igor commented. “No, your destiny has a different calling. One that may not be as awe-inspiring as previous guests, but nonetheless very important. But I feel that before we consider discussing it, we are long overdue for proper introductions.” He gestured to the brother and sister. “So, as you can see, this your medical staff. The man is your main physician, William, while your nurse is the woman, Susan, who doubles as your psychologist. The last time you were here, they saved your life. As for myself, my name is Igor. I am the ‘host’ of this place, and a fortune teller by trade.”

“These two… saved me?” Midori asked. She bowed to them. “Um, thank you! I appreciate you saving my life.”

“You’re quite welcome,” William smiled.

“I did what I thought was right the day of the accident, Miss Fujita,” Susan added.

Midori then gasped, remembering the bus crash. “Wait, you guys were there the day of the bus crash!? Did you save anyone else!? My Mom, my Dad, my twin brother, Itsuki!?” She begged, “Please tell me they’re just hiding and this past month has been a nightmare I haven’t woken up from, yet!” She then noticed Susan gasp, and then look down. William sighed, taking off his glasses.

“I’m sorry, Miss Fujita,” William said. “As you can see, we’re very understaffed for multiple surgeries at once. I was at the time only able to pull in you and another patient. And you both in such bad shape, it was you or them whose physical life we saved. I discussed it with Master Igor, and he agreed that, given what destiny has in store for the world, you were arguably our better play. We chose to prioritize your physical survival. Everything that’s happened to you is quite real.”

“…No,” Midori cried. “So they’re all… none of them are even here? I can’t even DREAM about them!?” She knelt down, and wept. “No… no! Why!?” Susan immediately was at her side with speed that was beyond human, and hugged her.

“Aw, there, there,” Susan said, picking Midori up with surprising strength. “I know what it’s like to be separated from family… William left for a brief time, and I’m not sure why. Our other siblings aren’t here, right now, either.” She placed Midori on the bed, and turned to Igor and William. “Master, William, with all due respect, I don’t really see it being a good idea to get this poor girl involved against the source of the Shadow Nightmare Virus. We should ask someone more willing and not as emotionally and psychologically stressed to the limit as Midori here to bear the power of the Wild Card. I think we should consider returning the power of the Wild Card to the Judgment… he’s already in Kyoto, right? We could simply grant him this power again!”

“Shadow Nightmare Virus?” Midori repeated, wiping her tears away. “That disease that caused the bus driver to lose control...?”

“Oh, you heard about it in the real world?” William asked. Midori nodded. “Of course. It’s personal, for you, now, isn’t it?”

“Just because it’s personal for the patient doesn’t mean it’s RIGHT to force them to take on the path!” Susan replied.

“It worked for previous guests,” William argued. “Take, for example, the Trickster Master Igor told us about. He wouldn’t have agreed to help avoid ruin if that corrupt Dietman didn’t try to destroy his life, and Lavenza trained his thieving skills to help prepare for his revenge. And the Investigator himself Margaret aided was the one who’s young cousin and friends were placed in danger because of the Midnight Channel murders… and the Field Leader lost their parents to the first attempted Calling of the Fall.”

“Yes, but said Trickster was tricked by the god impersonating our Master, the Investigator was guilt-tripped into stopping a murderer, and the Field Leader was, in the end, forced to give up their life and spends their afterlife keeping the end of the world at bay!” Susan replied. “It doesn’t make it ethical to use ‘promise of revenge’ or ‘guilt about the fate of the world at stake’ as means of getting someone to agree to join our cause.”

“Regardless of your two’s opinions,” Igor interrupted, “we don’t exactly have too many options to deal with this problem. I have no idea where our other choices prior to the two you’ve mentioned are. Elizabeth and Theodore’s charge gave their life to prevent the Fall. Our Detective and Trickster are both preoccupied living full lives, and neither will, under any circumstances, be able to enter Kyoto for at least until March of next year, by which it will be too late to stop this madness. It’s either she steps forward to embrace her role or I fear humanity may be doomed before we find someone else.”

“Humanity may be doomed?” Midori asked. “Are you saying the Shadow Nightmare Virus may wipe out humanity?”

“Sadly, yes,” Igor said. “The Shadow Nightmare Virus, or SNV, as it’s called by humans, is a danger to humanity… and if left unchecked, it will bring great ruin, and reawaken a dangerous being. One I’ve been hoping would stay unawakened less his venom sink into the very soil and poison the world. I need someone trained to be the doctor who cures this plague, discover its source, and neutralize it before it spreads too far to stop. I believe that someone in your family has the secret to curing the illness… and I’ve placed my money on YOU, Miss Fujita.”

“Wait… you want me, a high school girl who doesn’t even know what she wants to DO when she graduates, to combat a supernatural virus that can quite possibly destroy the world?” Midori summed up. “Why? Wouldn’t it be easier to get an already trained medical doctor to do this? Or at the very least, a combat-trained adult?”

“Sadly, most REAL human doctors have taken the Hippocratic Oath,” Igor said, “preventing them from taking a life, even IF it is in self-defense. You may have no choice but to kill on this path I’m asking you to travel. But no worries, you won’t be killing humans. At least, I hope not. And while yes, an adult would be better... they lack the imagination and will of the younger generation.”

“This is so… sudden,” Midori said, holding her head.

“Of course,” Igor nodded. “It’s only been almost a month since your family died, and yet, here we are suddenly thrusting this upon you before you can even finish coping with the direction your life has taken. You're stuck in the first stage of grief. You have our apologies, but you must understand that we simply are out of options. But we are not heartless enough to force you to choose tonight. We should give you time to consider… and perhaps even a chance to manifest your Persona before you even accept.”

“Persona?” Midori questioned. “What’s that?”

“To make it slightly less complicated, it’s a physical manifestation of your repressed psyche or your other self,” Susan answered. “If you come back here, I will teach you more about them.”

“Of course, you coming back here means that you accept the responsibility of fighting the Shadow Nightmare Virus,” William warned. “Just wanted to be fair with warning you.”

“...Okay, um… assuming that I accept this deal,” Midori said, “and that’s a hypothetical ‘if’, how the heck do I get back here?”

“Oh, that’s the easiest part,” Susan explained. “If your heart truly desires to use your power to fight this plague that will engulf Kyoto and eventually spread to the rest of the world, it will draw you to the Velvet Room. As for your inevitable next question, ‘How do I leave for the time being’, just close your eyes, and lay down on this bed. You will be transported back to your reality where you’ll wake up.”

“We will give you a week to decide,” Igor replied. “That should be enough time for soul searching, give the situation.” Midori nodded and was about to lay back down on the bed before Igor interjected, “Oh, and one last thing. How about a tarot reading on the house before you fall back asleep?”

“Tarot reading?” Midori questioned.

“I don’t think you questioned it,” Igor chuckled, “but I did tell you that by trade, I am a fortune-teller. It's kind of a shame, really. My last guest, the Trickster... I never DID read his fortune. But I can make do with yours. Come to my desk, child, and you’ll see.” Midori got off the bed, and slowly, nervously, walked towards Igor. The balding man gestured to his cards, before snapping his fingers and causing the cards to shuffle. “I personally love tarot cards. They are a form of divination that can guide the psyche and the soul. The cards themselves are simple, but the meanings of the readings are endless.” He then held up his hand again, causing the cards to be laid face down in front of them both. He gestured to Midori. “Pick a few cards, my dear guest.”

“Okay,” Midori said. She then grabbed one of the cards. When she did, it disappeared… before it reappeared bigger behind Igor. She grabbed another, with the same result. She grabbed a final card, and it was three-for-three with the disappearance and reappearance as a blown-up card. “How are you doing this?”

“The Velvet Room works in mysterious ways,” Igor said. He then looked behind him, and mused, “This is an intriguing spread. Usually, the Fool is the first card chosen by our esteemed guests, representing limitless potential. However, while the Fool is still there it was the SECOND card you chose. Instead, you chose the Hermit first.”

“Is… is that bad?” Midori questioned. “I mean, I know I have spent years really only connecting with my family and I’m very isolated with my thoughts at times, but Mom said it’s a bit genetic since she had problems with socializing, but… am I spending too much time alone now that my parents and brother are gone? I mean, I’m not one-hundred percent sure about my current family life.” Igor chuckled at the rambling.

“Oh, calm yourself, young Doctor,” he said. “It’s true, the Hermit DOES represent a feeling of isolation. But it means you have an internal desire that you want to surface, and you wish for guidance to come from within. Perhaps that is why your heart has made the Velvet Room like this… you wish for a cure for your pained soul, and have resorted to searching inwards for them.”

“...I guess that kind of makes sense,” Midori said. “But what was that about the Fool? Does that mean I’m an idiot? That I’m easily tricked? That I’m just around to be pitied or made fun of, and my tragedy is just one big comedy to the rest of the world?”

“You have a very literal way of interpreting Tarot,” William said. “If anyone here is THE literal Fool, then you’re looking at him.”

“Hush, brother!” Susan chided.

“The Fool is usually marked as a form of innocence, and the beginning of one’s journey,” Igor said, reflecting on it. “The rest of the Major Arcana are said to represent the Fool's journey. It is usually the most common card drawn by the Wild Card… the representation of a blank slate, if you will. And it is also appropriate since you are beginning your time in Kyoto. It’s the start of a new life for you. Perhaps that’s why when I laid out the cards, the Hermit and the Fool, which you chose one after another, were coincidentally next to one another when you drew them.”

“Now that I think about it, Master Igor,” Susan chimed in, “they were right next to each other when Midori picked them.”

“What does that mean?” Midori asked.

“Well,” Igor said, “I would say that you are about to embark on a journey, but you cannot help but be worried about it, given what has recently occurred in your past. You’re afraid that you simply aren’t strong enough, smart enough, or brave enough to complete your journey, and you're worried that it will only lead you to more pain. To that end, you are retreating into yourself and attempting to ask yourself what you should do. You’re denying yourself the call to your adventure at the small chance that it will end in disaster. So, you’re mentally resetting after a moment of meditation… that leads you into becoming a blank slate. While it’s not my best reading, it does provide you a sense of scope into your psyche, doesn’t it?”

“It kind of does,” Midori said after a moment. “I’m not as brave as Itsuki… I’m not as strong as Dad… I’m not as smart as Mom, either. You guys were probably better off saving one of them... I'm just the scared shy girl who only has a bleeding heart.”

“So don’t be as brave, strong, or smart,” William advised. “At least, don’t EXPECT to be on your own. That’s what those who are currently around you are for.”

“...Wait, what?”

“Look at the last card,” Igor said. He pointed to the last card. “The Wheel of Fortune. If your choice to be the Hermit represents your past and your reluctance because of it, and the Fool represents who you are as a person in Kyoto in the present, then following the advice of the Fortune shall lead you to your future. It is a good card to follow, though. It is the card that represents a change in one’s life, as well as the wheel of good luck and the circle of life. Even though we brought you here, it was by good luck and fate that you survived the bus accident. You were able to cling to life when you were grievously injured. And as a result, you now have a chance to decide what your story is going to be. That of recovery from despair… that of revenge for what you’ve lost… or that of moving forward and making something of your tragedy. Whatever path you walk, rest assured, you don’t have to walk it on your own. No successful Wild Card before you has ever done so.”

“I’m… not alone?” Midori questioned as the cards faded away.

Igor explained, “It is far from a secret that you are emotionally suffering. However, several people have already offered shoulders to cry on and even chances to support you in this time period. I advise you to take them and support yourself. Don’t be afraid to have others be your crutch until you’re able to stand on your own again, and even then form bonds that will last a lifetime. You shouldn’t be afraid to reach out and form bonds with others, even IF you don’t accept our offer to join us. In fact, IF you accept this deal of ours, you should still make connections. They will only help you grow stronger for the battles ahead. Consider them ‘Joint Therapy Sessions’, if you will.”

“Not ‘Social Links’ this time, Master Igor?” Susan questioned.

“I felt she needs a bit less full-on ‘social interaction’, and more ‘emotional support’,” Igor justified.

“Well, this was a very interesting night,” William interjected, pulling out a pocket watch. “It’s almost morning in the real world.”

“...Okay,” Midori nodded. “I’ll think about what you’ve all said. And thank you for saving my life, again.” She then bowed once more.

“You’re quite welcome,” Igor said. “I hope you consider our offer, but I’ll understand if you don’t. But for now, have a lovely day going to the park.” Midori walked back to the bed, closed her eyes as she laid down, and let a couple of tears fall before she placed her head on the pillow. Almost immediately, she fell back asleep… and faded from the Velvet Room.

“Master Igor, William,” Susan said, “are you two sure about this? She’s far rawer in terms of nerves than previous guests in the Velvet Room. Not even the Trickster, who was at the time fresh off the pain of receiving a criminal record and scorn from everyone around him, was this sensitive. If anything, he was defiant. Yet our Doctor... she's already teetering. What if she falls and breaks? The fate of the world or not, I can't have that on my conscious.”

“You don’t give her enough credit, little sister,” William said, walking towards another area as he put his watch away. He then pulled out a cell phone and smirked at it. “She has quite a bit of a support network... not that she sees it. She just needs a little nudge to take her leap of faith, and even if she falls, someone will catch her. Now, if you excuse me, I need to get ready to start moving into my new home, myself.”

“You’re taking quite the risk, moving out of the Velvet Room,” Susan said.

“It’s not my first time opening up a clinic in the real world,” William said. “I lived in Ohio for years by myself. And technically, what I’m doing isn’t against the rules of those who attend the Velvet Room.” He then vanished into a strange light.

“He’s not wrong, Susan,” Igor said to the concerned woman. “We are merely observers who can provide a guiding hand, yes, but what William plans to do does not completely violate that position. When he returned to the Velvet Room, he made it perfectly clear that he, in exchange for his service, wanted space.”

“But I still want to know why he left in the first place,” Susan said. “What made William leave for all of that time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what did you all think about the tarot reading? I wanted to honestly connect the protagonist's tarot reading to their life.
> 
> I know, we really don't need to know much about the Persona MCs' personal lives prior to their year of being followed by the audience from a friendless outsider of the setting into a god-slaying badass thanks to the power of friendship and magical summon spirits, many of which are from various forms of mythology, BUT Midori and Itsuki DO have pasts that define them as potential Hermits... had they not been forced into the protagonist shoes that make them the Fool. Both of them, as a genetic trait to their mother (who could have been considered the Hermit of her generation), were not the big social butterflies growing up... since their mom (and as you'll see later, their aunt) had problems socializing outside of their family and even their work lives. The number of friends they had in their first year outside of their family could probably be realistically counted on one hand. And as you saw at the beginning of the story, that was taken from them... and one of them is DEAD. Itsuki, had he been the main character, would be considered overprotective and aloof to anything not involving his family, being more like his mom. Midori, meanwhile, is a shy girl who relied on her family outside of certain tasks, like archery, drawing, and dancing. Furthermore, like the previous two Hermits, the Inaba Shrine Fox and Futaba Sakura, they're the party's MAIN healer from the get-go (although they're the type of healer who actually leads from the front).
> 
> As a result of their tragedy, they are being forced to start over, with a brand new family and a new home, essentially being reborn... just as destiny and a chance to make sure nobody else goes through what they did comes knocking on their new front door. Hence, why they can become the Fool from the Hermit. Similar to Aigis and Akechi, they're a Wild Card who has a dual nature (The Aeon and the Reversed Justice, respectively), and can become something more than what they are, whether for good (like Aigis) or for evil (like Akechi). This new chance allows them to branch out... or rather, FORCES them to. Remember, they're the Hermit. Stepping outside of their comfort zone takes time, even if told point-blank that the fate of the world is at stake.
> 
> However, the Wheel of Fortune points out that the survivor, the main character, is lucky to be alive, and now has a chance to make their own path in life. While the holder of the Wheel of Fortune has been someone unlucky (Ryoji is a friend of the protagonist, but due to his position as the avatar of Nyx, they'll have to try to kill each other at the end of the year to decide the fate of the world; Naoto is a girl who wants to continue her family's detective legacy in a male-dominated job market of police work; Labrys is a Shadow-fighting robot who wants humanity for herself; Chihaya is a country mouse who's tendency to predict dark fates cost her her house), they can inspire the protagonist to take fate in their own hands. This story's Wheel of Fortune holder is not different with their misfortune, but can help the main character. You've probably figured out who it is, by now... the only difference is that this time, you can't romance them, regardless of which you use as your player character (specifically BECAUSE of the relationship your character has to theirs). To compensate, the holder of the Lovers Arcana is the first romanceable bisexual character (in actuality, she's pansexual) you're going to run into here in Kyoto. And just so you don't feel ripped off, there are going to be a few more characters who aren't gender-exclusive and even just a gay option or two.
> 
> ...I'm not going to lie to you, I researched things like Tarot for situations like this, and try to look out for the archetypes for how it fits previous characters in the Persona universe, as well as ways I can shake it up. Part of me wonders if I should have, but if it makes the story seem genuine, I'll do it.


	5. Chapter 3:  The Dreamcatcher Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon awaking from their bizarre dream, the survivor follows their cousin to the beautiful Maruyama Park, where a story Yoshi heard as a child inspires her to hang a dreamcatcher in the park. However, when the survivor and a fellow schoolmate mess with the trees, they unintentionally stumble onto something big....
> 
> An entrance to a whole other world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, we're finally getting into the other world mechanics in this chapter. Specifically, "How do we travel to the Dream World in Kyoto?" Honestly, I wanted a less "technological entrance", since 4 had the Investigation Team yeet themselves into widescreen televisions, and the Phantom Thieves had a smartphone app. This time, to emphasize the whole dream theme, I have naps under trees where the "chosen ones" can open an actual door.
> 
> ...Yes, I suck, and I'm ashamed of myself. I'm sorry, but if you can find a fun way to make our heroes enter the Dream World without ripping off something like Inception, please be my guest.

**Chapter 3: "The Dreamcatcher Trees"**

* * *

**Kayumi Residence-Sunday, April 7, 2024-Morning-Sunny Weather**

Midori woke up in time to hear knocking. “Midori,” Nami called. “Are you awake, yet? I made breakfast, but I need to get going to _ Nightingale _soon, and Yoshi’s already waiting for you outside! Your uncle said he had Yoshi leave your little necklace that your father left you on your desk when she checked on you!”

“Okay, Aunt Nami,” Midori yawned. She quickly got up, wrote in her diary, and changed her clothes. She was now wearing a green long-sleeved shirt under a white open button jacket, a pair of brown wide-leg pants, and yellow sneakers. There was also the puzzle necklace back around her neck. She grabbed her messenger bag and placed her sheep doll inside of it.

She walked out to see her aunt had already left, and (after a quick meal) headed outside to see Yoshi, now wearing a baby blue long-sleeved shirt and black leggings. She was carrying her backpack and placing a plastic bag and journal into it. _ “There you are,” _ Yoshi typed on her phone. _ “You are kind of a deep sleeper, cousin. I tried waking you up hours ago. It's almost midday." _

"I'm sorry," Midori bowed. "I had a crazy dream last night... I was in a hospital room, these weird people with glowing yellow eyes, and a bald man with a long nose...."

_ "Interesting dream," _ Yoshi mused. _"Well, maybe a day out ought to clear your head. Ready _ _ to go to Maruyama Park?” _

“You did say that’s where we’re going, right?” Midori recalled.

_ “Yep,” _ her cousin nodded. _ “It’s still in the Higashiyama District, and the sakura trees are in full bloom in April.” _

“You want to show me cherry blossom trees?” Midori asked.

_ “Well, there’s ONE set of trees, in particular, that I want to show you,” _ Yoshi explained. She then typed, _ “Come on, I’ll show you where it is.” _ She then lead her cousin away from the house. _ “The fastest way is by… oh, right, you don’t like buses.” _

“Y-Yeah,” Midori shivered. “Can we walk?”

_ “Sure, it’s closeby, and walking is a bit of a workout,” _ Yoshi nodded. The two nearly began walking, only to see a man with black, curly hair in his early-mid 40s walking nearby, looking at them. The man was wearing a pair of glasses over his face with squinty eyes, a white doctor’s coat over his black shirt, and blue jeans. _ “Hey… what’s that man up to?” _ Yoshi typed with a lowered volume.

“Huh?” Midori questioned. “Um, sir, is there… something wrong?”

“Ah, sorry,” the man said, rubbing his hands together. “I’m just staring off into space while thinking on my way back to my clinic nearby. I’m sorry, girls. I’ll leave you be.” He then walked away from them.

Yoshi pulled out her notebook and began jotting something down. When she was finished, she held it up to Midori, and showed her the writing. _ ‘Something about that guy gives me the creeps. Keep an eye on him.’ _

“What do you mean?” Midori whispered.

_ ‘We don’t have a doctor living close by in our neighborhood, let alone a clinic nearby,’ _ Yoshi quickly wrote. _ ‘My former doctor, before she moved out of Kyoto, was too far away for a normal walk. Be on guard.’ _ She and Midori began walking to the park. Meanwhile, the same doctor emerged from his hiding place and growled.

“Damn it,” he whispered, opening his black eyes and snarling. “So, it's true. One of the brats involved in the bus crash in Otsu not only survived but moved HERE. If he finds out my last batch didn’t end with a 100% casualty rate… no. Perhaps the Survivor can be quickly and quietly dealt with before she reveals anything. Perhaps even made a test subject. I just need to deal with this before my benefactor and his Rider finds out….”

* * *

**Maruyama Park-Daytime**

Midori and Yoshi entered the beautiful park, where a full-on hanami was happening. Several people had gathered around and were sitting beneath the trees in full bloom, and some parents with their small children were admiring the flowers.

“This place is so pretty,” Midori breathed as her cousin led her through the park.

_ “The best cherry blossom viewing parties are often in early April,” _ Yoshi typed. _ “I know it wasn't by choice, but you came to Kyoto just in time, cousin. Although the best views are either here in the park or in the Yasaka Shrine nearby, this really isn’t what I’m trying to show you.” _ Midori tilted her head in confusion before Yoshi typed, _ “Come on! I’ll show you!” _ She then began walking forward… only to bump into someone. _ “Sorry!” _she said to them.

“Me too… huh? Text-to-speech? ...Eh!?” Midori and Yoshi looked and spotted the orange-haired girl Midori caught looking in her window yesterday. She gasped in surprise. “It’s you, again!”

_ “You two know each other?” _ Yoshi asked. _ “You already made a friend in Kyoto in less than a day, cousin? Awesome!” _

"She's... not really my friend," Midori corrected.

“We sort of ran into each other yesterday afternoon,” the girl said. “I’m really sorry about making a fool of myself… wait, cousin?”

_ “Yes, she’s my cousin who lives with me, now,” _ Yoshi assured her. _ “I’m Yoshi Kayumi, and this is my cousin, Midori Fujita, who transferred in from out of town. Who are you?” _

“Junko Hanamoto,” the girl answered, rather perky compared to her solemn self the afternoon before. Turning to Midori, she exclaimed, “So, you ARE a transfer student! Wait, wait, don’t tell me… you two wouldn’t happen to be transferring into… Himawari Academy, would you?”

“Yes, I am,” Midori shyly said. “I’m a second-year student.”

“No way, me too!” Junko grinned. “So that means YOU’RE the transfer student from outside of Kyoto! What about you, Kayumi-chan?”

_ “I’m going to be a first-year, starting Monday,” _ Yoshi smiled. _ “Nice to meet you, senpai.” _

“Oh my god, my kohai is so freaking cute!” Junko squealed, hugging a blushing Yoshi. Midori was taken aback by this girl. She was practically the opposite of her depressed personality yesterday. Junko, sensing Midori’s confusion, let go of Yoshi, and explained, “Um, yeah… I kind of have been diagnosed with extreme manic depressive disorder, and mine can switch rather easily. Sorry, you had to see that.”

_ “Kind of…?” _ Yoshi questioned.

“It’s fine,” Midori slowly said. She then asked, “So, why are you here?”

“Oh, right, didn’t tell you,” Junko recalled. “I’m in Himawari’s photography club. I take pictures of things that catch my eye since I hope to become a journalist, one day. I was partially walking through your neighborhood to find good picture spots, only to see you changing… sorry about that, again, by the way, but you DO have a good body. So something to take advantage of once you come to school~” Midori blushed at the girl’s mile-a-minute talking and flirting. “What about you? Your cousin bring you to watch the sakura trees in full bloom?”

_ “Well, yes and no,” _ Yoshi answered. _ “Yes because they’re pretty and it’s a good time of year, but no because I’m looking to show my cousin a pair of twin trees that were planted a couple years ago.” _

“I think I’ve seen those!” Junko said. “Yeah, I just took a picture of them! Let me show you, please! It’ll totally make up for all the flirting I’ve been doing.”

_ “Flirting?” _Yoshi asked.

“Yeah, with your cousin,” Junko admitted. “She’s kind of cute. You're cute, too. I mean, I’ve seen plenty of boys, girls, puppies, kitties, but she looks like a shy ewe not knowing where to go, separated from her flock.”

_ “Okay, senpai,” _ Yoshi replied, scratching her head. She then began typing a few messages, but she didn’t finish a single one before she decided to quietly sigh, and type a different message. _ “So, Midori, what do you think?” _

“I… guess she can come,” Midori answered.

“Alright!” Junko said. “Follow me!”

She then led the two cousins through the park, past the giant weeping cherry in the center… to a pair of smaller cherry blossom trees, also in full bloom, away from almost everyone else. But what made these trees unique was the fact that they were the same height, same shape, and each had a long branch that grew out, nearly touching the other tree. The trees looked remarkably similar to a doorway. And currently looking through it, Midori saw her new high school, Himawari Academy.

She walked near the trees. “So, someone planted these before?”

_ “Yes,” _ Yoshi said in her text-to-speech device. _ “These are the second pair of trees planted here. About twenty-two years ago, my dad said there were a pair of sakura trees planted right here. They had to be removed, but now a pair were planted again.” _ She typed something into her phone, then she rummaged through her bag, and pulled out the plastic bag from earlier, which had a dreamcatcher with a preserved leaf hanging from it. _ “Back when my dad was a kid, there was a not well-known myth in Kyoto saying it if someone weaved a dreamcatcher with a green leaf from a tree, and hung the dreamcatcher from the tree that grew the leaf, it would be the first step into a world where your dreams can become reality. The second, slightly easier step is finding someone willing to sleep beneath the tree.” _

“Sleep beneath the tree?” Midori questioned.

_ “Yes,” _ Yoshi answered after finding a low branch. She then typed on her phone, set it down, pressed play before starting to climb the tree. _ “You see, cousin, it’s a DREAMCATCHER. Based off of Native American lore, these were made with the intent to protect sleeping children from nightmares and evil spirits, catching the bad dreams in a web and letting the good dreams flow through. So, why wouldn’t someone sleep under the trees as part of the myth? They’re perfect for taking a nap in the shade.” _ She hung the dreamcatcher, which now fluttered in the wind. Smiling at her work, she came back down, and picked up her phone before typing again. _ “Of course, the last part of the myth is the hardest… finding a soul who has ‘the potential’ to open the way. Someone with strong dreams. They can’t be the napper, of course, since 'opening the way' is literal.” _

“Where did you get a green leaf this early?” Junko questioned. “These trees JUST started blooming.”

_ “I preserve my leaves carefully at my father’s instructions,” _ Yoshi said. _ “I got this one specifically from this tree last year before autumn turned it.” _ She then said, _ “Unfortunately, the park had been under renovation throughout the fall and winter, so this is my first time having a real chance to try this here. So, all we need to do in order to see if the myth is true or not… is someone has to fall asleep under the trees.” _

“Does it have to be a human?” Junko asked. “My older brother’s nearby, watching our dog. I could borrow Yuka and let her take a nap under a tree, and then we all get to see it.”

_ “Well, the myth isn’t clear that it HAS to be a human doing the napping,” _ Yoshi admitted. _ “Let’s find your dog and see if that’s an option.” _The three girls then headed towards the picnickers… only to see a crowd of boys and girls, dressed like delinquents, crowding up and blocking their path. But rather than facing them, they were looking the opposite way.

“Well, well, well,” a male voice taunted. “If it isn’t the principal’s doughboy son.” The girls looked up at the front to see the leader. The leader of the group was a punk with blonde-dyed hair combed in a short pompadour, wearing an open blue jacket over a red shirt that said “Come Get Some” in English. His dark eyes gleamed with discontentment. He was carrying a wooden baseball bat on his back.

The only non-delinquent was a boy about 16, just like them. The boy had short auburn hair that was slightly spiky, was about 168 centimeters tall, slightly chubby, and was wearing a green and white hooded sweatshirt and blue jeans. However, the kid was slightly pale, and standing rather wobbly. Similar to Principal Takamori, he had blue eyes and looked a quarter-Caucasian-American.

“H-Hey, Ushijima,” the boy greeted, although with an ill groan. “Um, could you… stand a bit back? I’m not feeling so good… maybe something I ate or I'm coming down with a cold. I thought some fresh air would help, but… ugh, it’s not. Making it a bit worse, actually. Sorry, I don’t want to accidentally throw up on you.”

“And miss giving you your just desserts?” the ringleader, Ushijima, said. “Hell no! A member of my gang said that you were hanging out here in Maruyama Park… without your parents around.” Ushijima then cracked his knuckles. “No Principal Takamori, no tough dad, nobody who actually gives a damn about you… just you, me, and my crew are here to witness you getting your overdue ass-kicking! Now, are you going to be smart and just take it? Or are you going to do the stupid thing and try to run or fight back? It’ll only make it worse.”

“Is this really necessary?” the chubby boy asked, backing up and holding his stomach. “I mean, if Mom hears you beating me up outside of martial arts club because she previously suspended you for smoking, it’ll only get you in even more trouble. It’s worse for me BECAUSE I have to go home to look at her disappointed face BEFORE it turns angry. Not to mention you brought it upon yourself for doing so on the roof that she could see you from on the ground level.”

“Do you have a death wish, you fat bastard!?” Ushijima scowled, grabbing the other boy by his collar. He then punched the boy to the ground, making Midori and Junko gasp. “Are you telling me how to act out when I bet it was you who squealed on us to begin with!?”

“I was just offering you a friendly bit of advice,” the chubby boy coughed, pushing off the ground. “If you’re going to break school rules, you shouldn’t be obvious about it and do it in a place where you wouldn’t be easily caught! For example, picking a fight with me, here. If you keep punching, there will be regret for everyone involved… and in more ways than one. And as for the whole ‘ratting you out’ thing, that was my mom on her own abilities! I had nothing to do with it!” The boy then gasped in pain as a bat slammed into his stomach, making him spit-up.

“I was just going to take turns with my boys pounding your face in,” Ushijima growled, hitting him again with the bat, knocking the boy’s phone out of his pocket. “But now, I kind of want to save beating you until candy comes out of you to myself, fatso!”

“Kazuko Ushijima, what the HELL are you doing!?” Everyone looked at Junko, hands on her hips as she finally pushed her way to the front with Midori and Yoshi behind her. “Look, I get it, Kazuko-kun, you don’t exactly like Principal Takamori-san for being an authority figure who has made it repeatedly clear you’re on thin ice for breaking so many school rules, and that somehow translates into you disliking her son! But can’t you save it for martial arts club!? Or better yet, see that Takamori-kun’s sick!? He’s not in any position to defend himself!”

“Hey Junko,” Ushijima said, dropping the bat, which fell atop of the cell phone, smashing it. “Look, I’m just making sure Takamori here knows his place beneath us and to keep his fat mouth shut, and maybe he’ll lose some weight. I mean, he is the principal’s son, her ideal snitch if something happens in the school. The problem is he’s so big, I don’t think a simple cork will be enough to plug up this hole! So, I guess I have to smash it shut.”

“That’s enough!” Midori finally interjected, unable to just let this beating happen. “Please, leave him alone! I don't know what he did to you, but hurting him is not going to solve anything.” Ushijima then walked approached her, making her nervously back up.

“Who the hell are you?” Ushijima asked Midori. “And why are you with Junko?”

“She, my cousin, and I were in the middle of checking out something,” Midori answered, although shaking. “We all go to Himawari Academy as schoolmates, right? It’s going to look bad for our school if a group of Himawari students was arrested for fighting in a public park. No sense throwing away our school life away just for a bit of revenge! Please, let him go! W-W-We'll call the police!”

“Do you think it’s wise to threaten me?” Ushijima said, grabbing her wrist. Midori froze up at his rough, tight grip. “I’m one of the toughest kids in school, Kazuko Ushijima. And one day, I’ll be ruling this country! I don’t care if you’re a girl! You’d have to be an idiot to defy me!”

_ “You’re a bigger idiot to threaten someone next to someone else with a set of quick fingers and access to a phone and can upload a video recording of what you did to the internet,” _ Yoshi finally replied, holding up her own cell phone. _ “And that someone else whose dad is a police officer that she has on speed dial. I suggest you release and vacate the park as soon as possible.” _

Ushijima looked towards Yoshi, giving her a scowl. “Hand over the phone, robot girl.”

“That’s enough, Ushijima,” the younger Takamori groaned, weakly walking over to Midori and Ushijima, placing his hand on Ushijima’s still on Midori’s arm. "I'm not... not letting you hurt her!" Ushijima let go of Midori to push Takamori off of him and knocked him to the ground with a kick, allowing Midori to stand in front of her cousin protectively, even though she was still shaking. Yoshi took this opportunity to press the send button about the attack. Ushijima backed up, but didn’t break eye contact with Midori.

“You’re going to regret pissing me off, transfer student.” He then looked at the hefty boy, still on the ground groaning in pain, kicked him one more time, and spat on him, causing Midori to gasp in shock. “Come on, guys. If Takamori really IS sick with the Shadow Nightmare Virus like the rumors said he was, he’ll be out of our hair soon enough. We don’t want to get sick, ourselves. It would prevent us dancing on his grave.” He then walked away, followed by his goons.

“Ugh,” Junko said. "I can't believe what he's become since elementary school!" She then frowned, slipping into her depressed mode. "Or... is that an excuse? That I LET this happen when I let Mom and Dad send me to a different middle school than him? That I could have prevented him from going down a bad path, but I didn't?" Looking at Midori and Yoshi, she apologized, “I’m sorry that was your first introduction to Kazuko Ushijima. He’s an old friend of mine… but he’s changed. I could tell by the start of my first year in Himawari, he's not exactly the kid I grew up with.”

_ “Changing between elementary and high school doesn’t excuse your old friend’s assault on this boy, Hanamoto-senpai,” _ Yoshi protested, pointing to the pudgy boy. _ “I’ve already texted Dad, let him know what happened so he can call an ambulance. We need to find a safe spot for him. He needs help.” _

“Right,” Junko admitted. She then walked over to the hefty boy and knelt down. “Oh, poor Takamori-kun… are you okay?”

“H-Hanamoto-san?” he questioned. Takamori looked up at the three other teens. He slowly got up. “I’ll be fine…” He then turned green, and held his stomach. He then swallowed what had come in his mouth, and said. “Ugh… I’ll be okay. Nobuo Takamori’s dealt with worse beatings, ladies.” Midori was immediately at his side when he stumbled a second time.

_ “No, you’re not, senpai,” _ Yoshi said. _ “We’ll find you a shady spot away from where those bullies were heading.” _ She then grabbed him by his wrist while Midori placed his left arm around her shoulder, and the two lead him back the way they came. Midori frowned, looking over the condition Nobuo was in. He was green around the gills apart from his injuries, and he was rather pale, and looking like he was running a fever.

_ ‘(What’s going on with him?)’ _ Midori asked herself. _ ‘(He looks and sounds awful, but this seems… recent. What happened to him?)’ _

** _‘It seems quite familiar, young lady,’_ ** a familiar female voice said. Midori looked up. ** _‘But now, perhaps we can do something about it. Why don’t you bring him to your cousin’s trees? There, we can help him. But you have trust not me, but yourself.’_ **

_ ‘(Trust myself… what are you talking about? And who are you?)’ _

** _‘Don’t you already know, dear?’_ **

Midori shook his head, but followed the voice’s advice. She then lead Nobuo, Yoshi, and Junko back to the dreamcatcher marked trees. Midori then leaned Nobuo on one of the trees, and looked at Junko while Nobuo passed out. “So, Hanamoto-chan,” she questioned, “how do you know this boy?”

“Oh, that’s right, you just transferred in,” Junko said. “Nobuo Takamori’s not only Principal Takamori’s son, but he’s also in the same class as my best friend Oki-chan and myself.” She then leaned forward, and whispered, “Don’t tell Takamori-san, here, but Oki-chan like-likes him.”

_ “Ooh, interesting,” _ Yoshi typed, although there was a teasing smile on her face. _ “So, seeing as we have a little time to kill, and Takamori-senpai is out cold… wanna try out that dreamcatcher?” _

“Oh, right, we were going to get my dog for that,” Junko said. “Well, I guess we don’t need to worry about borrowing Yuka. But will Takamori-san be okay under these trees?”

_ “We’re still keeping him company while waiting for Dad,” _ Yoshi reasoned. _ “Besides, we shouldn’t let a bad stroke of luck ruin this day, should we? Come on, please?” _

“...Alright, fine,” Midori sighed. “So what are we supposed to do?” Yoshi smirked, and began walking over to the other tree.

_ “So, Midori, since parts one and two of the myth have been set up, all that’s left is part three: creating the pathway.” _ She then looked around, and then typed, _ “Think about your heart’s desire. Something you want more than anything else in the world. And when you do, reach out and touch the tree. I’ll do the same on my side. If we both work together, we will be able to create a door to another world where dreams can become reality.” _

“Okay, real talk,” Junko chimed in, “how the hell are we supposed to know if this works?”

_ “Oh, right, knew I was forgetting a detail,” _ Yoshi added. _ “Well, if it does work, the wind around here should pick up, almost as if it’s threatening to blow you into the sky… into a world of dreams. On a semi-related note, it's a good thing none of us are wearing skirts, right now.” _

“Yeah, it’s not a school day,” Junko giggled. “Anyway, let’s get started--”

** _BUZZ! BUZZ!_ **

_ “Oh, that’s dad,” _ Yoshi sighed, looking at her phone. _ “He got my message. Takamori-senpai will get some help, soon. I’ll wait by the park’s entrance for him, I’ll be back.” _ She frowned. _ “I guess we’ll have to do this later. Sorry, senpais. Stay here while I get him.” _

“Aw,” Junko frowned while Yoshi walked away. Going into her depressed mode, she complained, “I really wanted to see if that myth was true. It had to be about twenty years old.” She then looked at the dreamcatcher still hanging, and then at Nobuo still asleep. “...Hey, Fujita-chan?” Midori tilted her head. “Do you want to try it out?”

“What?” Midori questioned.

“Well, as Yoshi-kohai pointed out, it would be a WASTE not to,” Junko said, walking over to the other tree, and returning to her happy self. “We have almost everything we need set up. We just need to activate it by imagining our greatest dreams, right? Besides, Takamori-kun won’t move before the ambulance gets here.” She then closed her eyes, and placed her right hand on the tree.

Midori looked at Nobuo, and frowned. She could tell he was sick, and felt bad. But then, she remembered the strange voice in her head advising her to take Nobuo to the trees. Perhaps they could help him with this Nightmare Virus before it gets worse?

Midori closed her eyes, and placed a hand on the tree she was nearby. She thought about… the time she spent growing up in Otsu. Natsu teaching her how to draw. Kairi, in a moment of public affection, buying a younger her a bunch of cotton candy for her to chew on while tending to Midori’s scraped knee. Itsuki cheering her up after losing her teddy bear when they were kids. Eating mochi with her former high school sensei. Spending time fishing with her family on a small trip. Giving Itsuki a hug when he scared off a wild boar for her. Her first bullseye at the archery range while her classmates, brother, and father cheered her on, while her mother smiled in silence. Watching Itsuki's kendo meet alongside her father, with her mother surprisingly loudly rooting for him.

A few tears fell from Midori’s closed eyes.

_ ‘I wish… I wish I could be with them all again….’ _

** _WHOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!_ **

The two girls yelped as the wind suddenly swirled around them. The two clung to the trees and braced against them while the wind flowed around them. All the while, Nobuo didn’t even move. Eventually, the wind stopped, and the two girls opened their eyes… to see a giant green set of shrine doors between the trees, the dreamcatcher having vanished.

“Oh my god, it worked,” Junko breathed.

"Yoshi was right about the skirts," Midori frowned in worry, looking at her pants. She blushed, but remembered she wore shorts under her skirts anyway. "But that aside... the wind was crazy! Yet it created... an actual door?"

_ **CLICK!** _

The Otsu-born girl turned to her camera-carrying companion, who lowered said camera. “What?" Junko defended. "This is a magic doorway that appeared in the middle of the park literally between two trees that serve as the frame! There’s no way in hell that I’m NOT taking pictures of everything I see to show the world!” As she continued to do so, she said, “So, the myth’s true? That means beyond this door… there’s an entire world where dreams can come true!?”

“...It seems so,” Midori said, walking towards the doors. “But what could this dream be?”

“Well, there’s only one way to find out,” Junko said, reaching for the doors. She grabbed the doors’ handles and pulled at them. “Huh?” She pushed them, but it wasn’t opening, either. “Aw… what gives?”

Midori walked over to the door, and curiously placed her hands on them. All of a sudden, her hands began to glow. Midori then backed up as the doors shared that glow, and then opened inwards.

“What the hell!?” Junko asked, looking at Midori. “Did you… did you do that!? What’s going on!? How is it that you keep pulling miracles out of nowhere, Fujita-chan!?”

“I-I-I… I don’t know!” Midori stammered. "It's not like I'm some sort of chosen one, am I!?" The two girls then turned to the now open doorway… and gasped. Instead of Himawari or even the park, they saw a field with an eerie looking building in the distance. And the field was dead, full of brown grass, dried up plants, leafless trees, and a river full of pollution. Both girls shuddered with disgust at the sight.

“What is the world…!?” Junko breathed, pulling out her camera and taking a picture. “This isn’t a dream… it’s a damn nightmare! What’s going on!?”

“It seems you’ve discovered something you shouldn’t have, little girl,” a male voice told her. The two girls turned— 

** _THUD!_ **

The doctor from before shoved both girls through the doorway, sending them tumbling through it. When Midori and Junko looked up at the doctor, they saw the man’s sickening smile before he grabbed the doors’ handles, and slammed them shut. The doctor then pulled Nobuo’s body out of the way, resulting in the door disappearing, leaving only the dreamcatcher fluttering in the wind.

“That was close,” he sighed. “If the benefactor or the Rider found out that we have ANOTHER uninvited set of pests besides the ones they're hunting, I’d be a dead man. Now, all I have to do is to wait for him to finish them off… and maybe even give us results about HUMAN test subjects instead of Shadows.” He then looked at Nobuo, placing a pair of plastic gloves on, and scowled, “You almost ruined things, child. Thank goodness you’ll be dead, soon, but really, to pass out here, but NOT die? It’s frustrating.” With a gleam through his glasses, he mused, “But to be sure… I suppose I can hurry you along.” He then leaned over Nobuo, and prepared to grip his throat—

“You said they’d be over here?” a male voice called. The doctor gasped and then ran away in the opposite direction of the voice. But not fast enough, as Yoshi ran towards the dreamcatcher tree. Korin, in a police uniform, walked behind her. Yoshi looked around, and gritted her teeth. She then began signing to her father. “Okay, calm down, you’re going a little too fast with your hands, there.” Yoshi pouted, but then began signing slower. “...Oh… oh damn it. You don’t think…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Hanamoto Junko is a wild child. When she's in her upbeat mood, she's overly energetic and loving to bounce from one situation to the next. But when she's sad, she gets REALLY depressed and is somewhat sluggish, and if she's mad in this state, she'll be even more ruthless. When dealing with her Joint Therapy Session, the protagonist will be subject to her whole personality as she deals with issues.
> 
> But in the meantime, for every introduced ally, we introduce a couple of enemies. For starters, the big one, and our Starter Villian, the doctor who pushed our protagonist and her... associate Junko into the Dream World. As if that wasn't enough, he was seconds away from strangling an unconscious kid to death in the middle of the park. If you don't dislike him, now, wait until I get through with him.
> 
> And the other enemy is Ushijima Kazuko. To put it simply, he's basically what certain party members from previous Persona games (specifically Ryuji in 5, and possibly Kanji in 4) could have become without the few positive influences in their lives (or at least, the few positive influences in their lives failed to get through to them): a brutal delinquent and bully with very little disregard to those they hurt, physically or mentally, and who rub the protagonist the wrong way, regardless (if the male protagonist, Ushijima's threats to Yoshi upset the protagonist; if the female protagonist, seeing him hurt a defenseless person is enough to make her wary of him). Time will tell if this wrong foot will stay wrong for the rest of the story, though.
> 
> We also get to meet the principal's son, Nobuo. Yes, due to his poor metabolism and his love of food, he has a hard time shaking off weight. Add in the fact that he's basically your resident Friend that Nobody Likes in school at the start of the story because he's the son of the principal in a "problem kids" school (since disabilities aren't looked at positively in Japan... which is sad, and even among these "outcasts", there are outcasts), poor Takamori Nobuo has a whole bunch of problems... you can already tell he's going to be our resident plot-based punching bag, can't you? Part of me really doesn't WANT to make him suffer, but Persona games demand one of our party members, usually the first male party member the protagonist ends up interacting with, be the resident whipping boy to make the protagonist look cooler in comparison. At least the rest of the party will be NICE to him! Poor boy needs hugs, aside, he's the FIRST patient we're going to have to cure.
> 
> So, yes, the first dungeon is accessed through Maruyama Park, a real park in eastern Kyoto famous for hosting cherry blossom viewing parties. Yes, this is a real thing in Japanese culture. But even though it's accessed through the park, the actual dungeon, or rather "Nightmare", is represented in the real world by Himawari Academy, similar to how Persona 5 gave us Shujin Academy in the real world, but was "Kamoshida's Castle of Lust" in the Metaverse.
> 
> Now, a lot of you probably have your suspicions about Yoshi and why she was leading the protagonist to this park, specifically to the trees. Is she a friend or a foe? You can never tell in these Persona games who you should trust until it's too late. She clearly has her motives for all of this, but since our protagonist doesn't know Japanese sign language (which is a thing) we can't answer this question, right now. So we'll touch those motives later, and why she is working so closely with her father.
> 
> But the next time we continue this story, we'll be entering the Dream World... and we'll be having the first of many Awakenings.


	6. Chapter 4:  The Nightmare Factory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Survivor, joined by the photography club student Hanamoto Junko, ends up being ambushed by a mad physician and pushed into an alternate world. The only road leads to the supposed location of their high school, but it has been replaced by a twisted, horrifying factory. The two are quickly captured by the Factory's Foreman, a darker version of their attacker in the real world....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're going to be experiencing the first dive into the Dream World... or at least the first part of it. I looked at my script, and even in the first and second drafts of it, I could tell that this was WAY too long for one sitting. So yeah, we're going to be splitting this adventure up into a few parts.
> 
> That said, given Persona games usually have HOURS of dungeon diving and are very detailed, you'll have to forgive me if I don't make the dungeon layouts, especially given that we're going to be taking pages out of 3-5's books and giving the player deadlines to get their stuff in order, very descriptive. If anything, I may skip around just to speed up the plot and skipping ahead to when they're prepped for surgery so the Dream Doctors can make their deadlines to save their patients. I'll make up for it by trying to have epic-sounding battles, though.

**Chapter 4: "The Nightmare Factory"**

* * *

**The Dream World...?**

Midori and Junko both watched as the gate closed. “No!” Junko gasped as they got up. The two of them grabbed the door’s handles, but the door then vanished, sending them falling over. “Damn it!” Junko groaned.

“What just happened?” Midori asked, looking around.

“…This may be my fault,” Junko said aloud, slipping in her depressed mood. “I was so focused on getting pictures of this thing, that I didn’t think about being careful. I’m just a little nosy and loving to play with my camera so much. Now, I got myself and another girl trapped in the Dream World.”

“Um, please calm down, Hanamoto-san,” Midori pleaded. “We both should have waited before doing this… and I let my guard down. But we don’t have time for blame. Instead, we need to find a way out of here.”

“Oh… right,” Junko frowned. She then pulled out her cell phone, and said, “I’ll call my big brother. He might be able to get us out of here… huh?” Midori looked at her own phone, and saw it wasn’t working. “No cell service.”

“So, we have NO way to call for help?” Midori questioned.

“There has to be something we can do…” Junko muttered. “I don’t want to spend the rest of my life here in a nightmare thanks to that guy.” She thought about it, and said, “I don’t know why, but he looked familiar to me.” Midori then looked towards the building in the distance.

“We may be able to get some help that way?” Midori offered.

“You mean that way?” Junko shuddered. “It’s creepy….” Holding her nose, she grimaced, “Ugh, and it smells like vomit and death!”

“I know,” Midori groaned in agreement. “But it’s unfortunately the only piece of civilization around here.” She then began walking towards it.

“W-W-Wait!” Junko called. “Don’t leave me alone, Fujita-chan!” She then ran after her.

Several minutes later, however, the door reappeared, and through it, emerged Yoshi. However, she was wearing a long, white, buttoned up lab coat over a fluffy baby blue sweater, a pink bandana over her hair, a pair of dark jeans, a pair of clear goggles over her eyes, and a serious expression. She looked around, and saw footsteps on the ground, and looked at where they followed. She very quickly frowned.

_ '...Those DUMBASSES _ _walked towards the ominous, disgusting-smelling building,'_ a female voice echoed in the air, pinching her nose, _'didn't they?'_

* * *

**Mysterious Building—Entrance**

Midori and Junko stood outside of the massive factory, holding their noses. “Ugh… it smells even WORSE up close!” Junko said.

“Agreed,” Midori gagged. “Let’s just hope who lives or works here is at least friendly, and they can help us.”

“Um, now that I think about it,” Junko pointed out, “how ARE we supposed to get out?”

“Maybe the gateway works in reverse?” Midori hoped. “We just need someone to agree to take a nap under the trees we came through, use the dreamcatcher door trick, and head back through to the real world.”

“...Honestly, I can’t think of anything better,” Junko shrugged. The two walked towards the door, and were about to knock when they saw it open. Standing on the other side of the door, however, was something… rather disturbing. It was a set of humanoid factory workers… but that was it. Instead of actual faces, they wore theater masks that were black on the left side, and white on the other, under their hardhats. Their skin was a jet black color, too dark to be an ACTUAL human. They also seemed to be twitching slightly, and their clothes seemed eerily fused to their skin.

**“Well, this was a surprise,”** one of the workers said in a distorted male voice. **“Here we were going to look for a few test subjects for the Boss, yet here they are, right at the door! That’s awesome!”**

“T-Test subjects!?” Midori questioned. “Um, no thank you. We’re just getting ready to leave… we just wanted help getting out of here.”

**“Getting out of here?”** another worker repeated in a female tone. “She” chuckled. **“No ordinary people can just ‘leave’ the Dream World! And certainly not a pair of scrawny girls like you!”**

“So we ARE definitely in a world where dreams can become a reality,” Junko concluded. “But… this isn’t one of my dreams. Nowhere NEAR enough puppies, tropical picture locations, super models, or soba stands.” Turning to Midori, she asked, “Is this one of yours?”

“No,” Midori answered. “I have a different dream than this!”

“Now that I think about it, this looks like it would be the location of the real world Himawari,” Junko said aloud. “That path we took leads straight to school. Why the hell is a factory in the Dream World standing in the school’s way? I didn’t dream of the school like this! Not even my BAD school dreams are like this! This is worse!”

**“Of course it’s not either of your dreams, nor your pitiful little school,”** a male voice chimed in. **"At least, not anymore." **The next thing the two knew, a man walked from behind the workers. To Midori and Junko’s horror, it was the SAME doctor that threw them into the Dream World to start with. However, he looked different. For starters, he was wearing a two piece blue and black suit instead of his lab coat. Second, his skin was dark green instead of pale. Third, his eyes were open and shining bright yellow, and full of pure arrogance. **“It’s MY dream.”**

“Wait… I DO recognize you!” Junko gasped. “You’re the doctor Oki-chan and I saw the other day! The one we brought Takamori-kun to!” Midori looked at Junko in confusion. “Oh, right, it was before you moved here. Earlier this week, Takamori-kun was in martial arts club, when he ‘got volunteered’ to be a rotation sparring partner. As you know, being the principal of a school’s kid kind of… paints a target on your back, especially with those who have discipline problems. I have this feeling that half of the people in the club joined JUST to beat him up. Anyway, he got hurt really badly, and Oki-chan and I, feeling awful for him, took him at his request to a doctor away from the school. That was this guy… Dr. Mikami, right?”

**“Oh, so you met the other me,” ** the doctor, apparently Mikami, concluded. **“And I take it he sent you into this world. I think I know why.”** He snapped his fingers. **“Capture them alive!”**

“Wait, what!?” Junko said. Before she could react, a second set of workers erupted from the ground behind her and Midori in a green slime. The two girls found themselves surrounded. Junko was quickly grabbed and taken down. “Hey! Let go of me, you creeps!”

“Hanamoto-san!” Midori screamed. She looked around for something she could use as a melee weapon. As the worker in front of her approached her, Midori grabbed her messenger bag and swung it at him, smacking his helmet and mask clean off. However, when she got a good look at her assailant, she was horrified again, seeing not a face, but a moving pile of sludge. The sludge then collapsed onto the ground and the formerly masked worker melted into it… before transforming into a different creature altogether. Instead of a human, it was a floating ball with teeth and an oversized tongue.

“What the hell!?” Junko gasped, seeing the monster as well. “I’ve seen more than my fair share of this place, now!”

**“You shouldn’t have done that, girlie!”** the monster laughed at Midori. Before Midori could react, she was slapped by the monster’s tongue and knocked down. When she tried to get up, a female worker took off her own mask in front of Midori, turning into a small leotarded pixie.

**“Night night, pretty girl!” **the pixie waved before pointing at Midori, sending a spark at lightning at her, electrocuting her unconscious....

* * *

**Mysterious Building—Test Subject Basement 3, Operating Room**

Midori moaned as she awoke, her body still numb from the electricity. She then noticed she was strapped down to a table, and looking around, spotting herself in a mirror, her hair frazzled from the shock. She spotted her bag not far from her. “Where… where am I?”

“You’re awake!” Junko called to her. She looked to her right to see Junko, also strapped to a table. “You got a number done on you by those monsters, Fujita-chan! As soon as they were sure you were out cold, they dragged us down in here! I don’t think they cared too much about me seeing anything, though… they didn’t knock me out. Dr. Mikami must really be confident we’re not leaving here alive.” She then asked the groaning Midori, “Are you okay? You took a really bad shock, but Dr. Mikami confirmed you were still alive.”

“I... I think I'll be fine in a moment,” Midori said, regaining feeling in her body. “Where are we?”

“Oh, that,” Junko frowned. “We’re in the basement of the factory. It’s apparently where they keep their ‘test subjects’, so to speak. You were out for a few hours, I think. It kind of gave me a bit of time to think.” She then let a few tears slip down her face, turning back to her depressive mode. “This… this was not at all how I imagined today would go. I wanted to take pictures of the sakura trees in full bloom. Now, I’m trapped in a freaky mad doctor’s basement where my school should be, about to be tortured and experimented on with a girl I put in mortal danger because my insistence of saiting my curiosity resulted in me finding a whole other world. And that’s not the worst or freakiest part.”

“What could be worse than that?” Midori asked.

“Okay, this is going to sound freaky,” Junko said, “but on the way down here, I saw… myself! And I’m pretty sure it wasn’t a reflection of me in a mirror like that one, either! It was an honest replica of myself, too!”

“...Huh?” Midori questioned.

“At least, I think it was,” Junko frowned. “But she was in a cage, and there were those weird worker-monsters guarding her, so I couldn’t tell for sure.” She frowned, and lamented, “I guess I really am useless, here, aren’t I? You’re the one who keeps having ideas and trying to fight back, despite the fact that you're just as scared as I am, if not more so.”

Midori frowned. She didn’t expect Junko to actually have WORSE self esteem than she did, at times.

**“I see we’re all awake, now,”** a male, eerily familiar voice asked. Midori and Junko both looked up to see Mikami, flanked by two workers, approaching their cell. **“Good… I like my test subjects awake when I work. That way, I can revel in their pain a bit more.”**

“Why are you doing this to us Dr. Mikami?” Junko questioned.

**“Good question,” ** Mikami chuckled. **“Seeing as you are a few minutes away from becoming my latest test subjects, I suppose I can answer a few questions. I have some of my own, as well.”** He then entered the room. **“So, the human side of me wasn’t willing to get his hands dirty, huh? I knew I was a coward, but not THAT cowardly. I’m his Shadow, his true self, and even I have more of a backbone than he does.”**

“Shadow?” Midori asked. “So, you’re this Dr. Mikami Hanomoto-san was talking about… but at the same time, you’re not?”

**“Note that the brown-haired fluffy subject is silent, but observant,” ** the Shadow Mikami said. **“Every human has a Shadow… your suppressed, dark thoughts and desires, that, in this collective subconscious known simply as the 'Dream World'... or 'Ljosalfheimr' if you're feeling as Nordic as another interloper, are given physical form. But some Shadows, the actual Shadows of human beings, are stronger than most. Like me. A little known fun-fact about Shadows and humans, however, is that while most of us cannot exactly coexist, we unfortunately cannot live without the other side being alive.” ** He looked her up and down. **“But the thing is, little girl… despite searching and locating your friend’s Shadow, I can’t seem to find YOURS. You’re an interesting test subject, young lady. I think it requires a more thorough study….”** He got closer to her, making Midori squirm at his touch as he held her face.

“Hey, creep, let her go!” Junko spat. “And while you’re at it, stop using our school as your lab! Why are you, anyway!?”

**“So you have a bite as well,”** Shadow Mikami said to Junko, letting go of Midori to approach her. **“Well, to answer the question, my other self has seen your school in the real world, since it’s close by to his clinic. Since you're a collection of the various hiccups of our society, he has come to view you students as the perfect collection of test subjects for our developments on the Nightmare Shadow Virus.”** He pulled out a syringe full of blue liquid. Midori’s eyes widened in surprise and fear. **“So, after a couple other locations fell through, I decided to move here in the Dream World, and altered that little school it into my Factory… turning a ‘Sweet Dream’ into a ‘Nightmare’, if you’re inclined to call it that.”**

“...It was you,” Midori breathed, the revelation setting in. Tears slid down her face. “That Shadow Nightmare Virus is manmade… and you made it.” To Junko and even Shadow Mikami’s surprise, Midori finally hit her breaking point in her calm and melancholy. She struggled once more, but now with rage in her eyes as tears fell. She felt her confidence growing as she ranted, “You BASTARD! You slaughtered my classmates! You killed my teacher! You murdered my family! WHY!? What did ANYONE do to you that justifies what you did in Otsu!? So many lives lost, others ruined! And for WHAT!? Why are causing so much pain!? None of us did anything to you!”

“What!?” Junko asked. “Is… is that why you’re here in Kyoto? Your family was killed?” Turning to Mikami, she added, “And that scary Nightmare Shadow Virus is actually a man made disease?”

**“I’m sorry, what?”** Shadow Mikami questioned, ignoring Junko. **“I’ve created so many test batches over the past couple years, I’m a little hard-pressed to remember who I killed or helped kill—wait. I think I was reminded of a memory from my other self that makes SO much sense now.” ** He chuckled. Pointing to Midori, he said, **“It wasn't that you discovered this place that he sent you to me, was it? No... it's more than that! You must be one of the few survivors from that bus crash in Otsu, last month! Killed a lot of people with just one person infected. I’m proud of that batch. My benefactor asked me to give him a small dose. At first, I didn’t know what he was planning, honestly… but then I saw the dominoes fall. I was in stitches watching that scene! One sick bus driver, and that's all it took to create a blood-splattered highway! Word was that an entire family was on that bus… and of the few survivors aboard the bus, there was a girl, the sole survivor of the family.” ** He began laughing. **“That ‘girl’ must have been you! That’s why my other self sent you here! You, for some reason--whether it was revenge or you had family here--came to Kyoto, to US! He wants me to clean up his mess, and start taking out any survivors! A job I'm more than happy to do, but he could have told me we were cleaning up.”**

“What do you get out of doing something so horrible?” Junko questioned. “You’re a medical physician! Aren’t doctors required to ‘do no harm’?” She was answered by a vicious backhand from the Shadow, splitting her lip.

**“To hell with the Hippocratic Oath,”** Shadow Mikami scowled. **“My father was a doctor. One who forced me to take up the family business when he heard me, in my youth, criticizing his decision in saving the life of a little girl whose parents couldn’t pay for a proper surgery. How I loathed every second of it. His Shadow was my first test subject once my benefactor and I created the injectible prototype of the Shadow Nightmare Virus. The effects were glorious, and watching my father die was EXHILARATING!”** Holding up his blue syringe, he mused, turning to Midori, **“Just as you, brat, will be the first HUMAN test subject of the Shadow Nightmare Virus. You see, when we infect someone with the virus, they’re usually the Shadow of the victim.”** His yellow eyes gleaming, he smirked once more. **“Now I get to see how the symptoms develop once I inject it into the human side of the subject.”**

He then prepared to inject Midori, when Junko spat her blood at the back of his head. “Hey, monster! Don’t forget about me!”

**“In a hurry to die, are we?” ** Shadow Mikami growled, turning to Junko, causing her to yelp. **“Very well, if you’re so willing. I will start with you. I’ll see how quickly it kills you in comparison to killing an average Shadow. As for your friend here, I guess I can do something else special.” ** Turning to his minions, he ordered, **“Bring the Shadow Essence we captured last week in the Green Hospital.”** One of his workers pulled out a green syringe containing moving blue sludge. The sludge actually moved, much to the girls' horror. It banged on the wall of the syringe, almost like it wanted out, and created small little snowflakes only on the inside.

Junko blanched at the syringes. “What’s in those needles!?”

**“This syringe here contains the liquified Shadow Nightmare Virus that infects people inside of their dreams,”** Shadow Mikami answered, pointing to the one in hand. **“Symptoms include nausea, coughing, fever, vomiting, loss of consciousness, loss of motor functions, and eventually death. So far, with my tweaking, it has a nearly 100 percent fatality rate in approximately two weeks of infection. And as I’ve discussed before, when a Shadow of an actual human dies… so does the human.” ** Turning to the green syringe with the blue sludge inside, he said, **“But this one… well, it turns out not all Shadows in the Dream World are actually hostile to humans. This Shadow was captured while HELPING a human escape from me and my associates. He’s refused, even through much torture and eventually being reduced to sludge and trapped in here, to tell us the name of the person he was collaborating with. I initially thought it was one of you two, but it seems that’s not the case, considering the amount of explaining I've had to do. Oh well, it's not a total loss. At least this way, I can perform a different experiment and see what happens if you inject a Shadow into a human body. Will the human be torn from inside-out? With the Shadow die in the human’s body but ravage their insides? Or will they merge and create a brand-new abomination? What is going to happen?”** Turning to Midori, he laughed, **“I bet you can help me figure it out!”**

“You’re a monster!” Midori screamed.

“We’re going to die here,” Junko concluded, slipping into her depressed state. “I’m sorry, Fujita-chan….”

Shadow Mikami approached Junko, and asked, **“Now, shall we get started with your trial? Perhaps humans have a quicker fatality rate than Shadows, since they’re more fragile. If I’m right, my benefactor will pay out the nose to support my funding. But if I’m wrong… I’ll at least have some fun with it before you die!”**

Midori’s eyes widened in fear as Mikami's Shadow laughed at the pain he was going to inflict on an innocent girl, and she began panting. _ ‘(No…)’ _ she thought, before closing her eyes, feeling suddenly sleepy, as her heartbeat slowed. _ ‘(Hanamoto-san… if she gets injected with that needle… she’ll die! And I’m too weak to stop it from happening! Itsuki-kun wouldn’t be!)’ _

Midori’s heartbeat stopped, and she fell limp.

** _“Are you going to let it happen?”_ **

* * *

Midori woke up in a strange void, unchained, yet her eyes glowing yellow like Shadow Mikami’s. She then looked around, seeing nothing. “You’re there again, aren’t you?” she asked, feeling a splitting headache… for a few seconds, before she felt a soothing hand on her, again. She then saw the black-and-green clad woman once more, her brown, angelic wings spread and holding a thick book. Around her neck was a stethoscope, and her eyes glowed white. "It is you! But... why me? I'm weak... I'm helpless. I can't save anyone...."

** _“You give yourself too little credit, dear,”_ ** the woman said while a blue butterfly floated around Midori, before landing on her head. The butterfly seemed to nod with the assessment. _**"**_**_You are much, much stronger than you think you are. You have a power deep inside of you. One that awakened the day you thought you lost everything. The day that someone chose YOU to stand, because they KNEW you'd be able to keep going in spite of their loss. But you need to bring it to the surface. Otherwise, you WILL lose. This girl put her life on the line for you, buying you a few more seconds. It would be awful to let her be treated like this by that awful man when you’re clearly capable of being a better doctor than he could ANY day of the week.”_ **

“But if I try anything,” Midori whispered, “won’t they inject her?”

** _“With my power, it won’t matter, since we'll be able to help her,”_ ** the woman assured her. ** _“But you need to accept that power… in the form of a contract that I have for you. And from there, we can work together, and you may call my name to heal the sickened world. Is that agreeable? Come... AWAKEN to your true power, and save this dream from the nightmares that infest it before they cancer the real world... your world!”_ ** Midori closed her eyes once more, falling back asleep, the last thing she saw being the blue butterfly....

* * *

In the room, Junko watched as Midori fell asleep. But her vision was blocked by Shadow Mikami. **“So, child, I don’t know if you’ll be able to talk once you’re injected, so any last words?”**

“I’m sorry, Oki-chan… Takamori-kun… Sofu-kun… everybody,” Junko said. “I was a burden, wasn’t I?’

“...I don’t want her to die,” Midori said aloud, her eyes still closed, causing everyone to look at her. “I don’t want my new family to die. ** _I_ ** don’t want to die.” Her now yellow eyes shooting wide awake, she declared, “I don’t want ** _ANYONE ELSE_ ** to die… **BLACKWELL!”** With that, an explosion of powerful wind erupted from her, the gales making the workers and Shadow Mikami reel at their intensity, Mikami dropping the Shadow Nightmare Virus Syringe. Midori’s bonds broke, and she was enveloped in a tornado of green wind, which soon dispersed to reveal Midori wearing a long white lab coat on her body, with a 0 on her right breast, and a IX on her left. It felt heavy, cumbersome, burdening… left her unbalanced. She needed to take it off.

**“What’s going on, boss?”** a Shadow worker asked.

**“Oh shit, she’s…!”** Shadow Mikami breathed. **“Someone kill her!”**

**“What? Why?”** the other Shadow asked.

** _“Excellent!”_ ** the woman smiled in Midori's head. ** _“Now, follow my words and seal the contract!”_ **

Midori and her other self, Blackwell, said together. ** _“I am thou. Thou art I. I, Midori Fujita, cast away my doubts, my fears, my reluctance, my anger at myself, and my sorrow! I pledge my heart and soul into forming this contract! I call forth my Persona of the Fool Arcana, and the First Female American Physician: Elizabeth Blackwell!”_ **

She grabbed the coat, and threw it off of her… and the woman appeared behind her to catch it, floating behind her with a passionate smile that matched Midori’s focused, empowered glare, and her eyes returning to their normal green while the coat faded away. But that’s not all that changed about Midori. She was now wearing a short-sleeved yellow blouse under bright green scrubs and pants, a pair of green rubber gloves, a stethoscope around her neck, and her necklace with a naginata shaped charm. When Midori touched it, the charm disappeared, and a real naginata appeared in her left hand. Midori twirled the weapon around, showing she had some proficiency in wielding it.

** _“I was honestly wondering when you would wake up,”_ ** Blackwell giggled, floating next to Midori. ** _“And just in time, too. You’re needed to treat this infestation, Doctor. You see, these wild Shadows are the disease. But you and I, your Persona? We’re the cure!”_ **

**“Of course,” ** Shadow Mikami growled, getting up. **“You’re not just a survivor… you’re a full-fledged Persona-user! Someone must have awakened a surge in power in you to allow you to survive the accident! But there’s still a chance that you’re weak… seeing as you just properly have awoken to your power.”** Turning to his two henchmen, he demanded, **“Well, don’t just stand there, idiots! Kill her!”**

**“But I thought we were going to test this thing on her,” **the worker with the green syringe said.

**“If we keep her body in-tact enough,” ** Shadow Mikami pointed out, snatching the syringe from him, **“we will test it on her corpse! Who knows, we could have an undead but loyal subject! And even if we don’t, there are other test subjects! Now kill her!”**

The Shadows looked at each other and shrugged, before erupting into green goo, and becoming a pair of Jack-O-Lanterns. Midori held her naginata in a combat stance, determined to avenge herself, her family, and her class, but slightly nervous. When her dad signed her and her brother up for that traditional Japanese weapons class, she never actually imagined actually having to use what little combat training she actually had. But Blackwell flew back inside of her, and her coat returned.

** _“I know what you’re thinking,”_ ** Blackwell said in Midori’s head. ** _“Don’t worry, these Shadows might have overwhelmed you before, but now you can fight back with our magic. Try summoning me the way you awakened to use my skills.”_ **

“Okay,” Midori said, grabbing her coat. “I am thou—”

** _“Just say ‘Persona’, it’s quicker.”_ **

“Oh, right,” Midori nodded. She then called, “Persona!” Blackwell appeared after she cast off her coat. The name of the spell she needed seemed to echo in her head. “Garu!” Blackwell swung her book, and then summoned a gust of wind, slamming into the Jack-O-Lantern, and knocking it down.

** _“You hit a weakness!”_ ** Blackwell smirked. ** _“All Shadows have one, even us Personas, since we’re tamed Shadows! Now quickly, follow up with another attack while you have the advantage!”_ **

“Okay!” Midori nodded. She cast another wind spell, knocking the other Jack-O-Lantern down. After her coat reformed on her, she asked, “Okay, now what?”

** _“If you had an ally, this would be the part where you two attacked together,” _ ** Blackwell said. ** _“But since you don’t, just finish them off however you please!”_ ** Midori rushed at the two, holding her naginata blade, and sliced them, turning them into a black mist.

“Did I just kill someone!?” Midori questioned, remembering the whole spiel about Shadows being suppressed human thoughts.

** _“No, they’re just suppressed thoughts. Not actual human Shadows.”_ **

**“You’re ruining everything!” ** Shadow Mikami scowled, walking towards the still captive Junko. **“Fine! I’ll test the Shadow Essence on her!”**

He then prepared to inject Junko with the Shadow Essence, when Midori spotted her bag, and called forth Blackwell again, who grabbed the bag and threw it, slamming into the mad scientist, but spilling out Midori’s things, including her sheep. Said gel-filled sheep doll now had the syringe sticking out of its upper right arm with the plunger down. Not that Midori cared at the moment, focusing on using her naginata skills to cut down Junko. When she was finished, she fell to the floor, only to be hugged by a crying Midori, and Midori’s naginata turning back to a charm.

“Thank god you’re okay, Hanamoto-san!” Midori breathed.

“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!” Junko beamed, back into her hyper mode and returning the hug. She pressed her chest into Midori’s, leaving the previously crying girl embarrassed at the rather peculiar contact. “You were a badass, Midori-chan!”

“Midori-chan…?” Midori questioned.

“At this point, do you care about last-name honorifics?” Junko pointed out. Midori raised a finger to argue, but she stopped herself. Junko had a point, there was no time for proper honorifics.

Shadow Mikami groaned, and looked at his syringe injecting the Shadow Essence into the sheep. **“No!”** He looked at the two teens, who finished having their moment to look at him. Junko grabbed her bag and camera while Midori grabbed her bag and doll as Mikami ranted, “ **Do you two have ANY idea how hard it was to capture that Shadow, put it into a syringe, and prepare it for experimentation!? How much money someone could make weaponizing injecting Shadows from the Dream World into humans!? How much it would revolutionize warfare and black ops!? I didn’t take all of that into account, only to be thwarted by a pair of brats and a doll! Why the hell do you even have that in your possessions!?”**

** _CLICK!_ **

**“Ah, my eyes!”** Shadow Mikami screamed at the flash of light from Junko's camera… right before gasping in pain as a sneaker found its way into his groin, courtesy of the orange-haired girl. **“My… balls….”**

“Alright, buddy, listen up!” Junko scowled as Shadow Mikami fell to the ground. She demanded, “You’re going to heal everybody you’ve gotten sick but is still alive, you madman, starting with probably Takamori-kun! And then, you’ll tell us how to get out of the Dream World! And finally, you’re going to turn yourself in!”

**“Even if I wanted to,” ** Shadow Mikami spat, **“what makes you think I can just 'make an antidote' like that? The Shadow Nightmare Virus was designed to be untreatable and kill in weeks, and making a cure for it would be counterproductive! As soon as I am able to get it to kill in days or even hours, and figure out how to spread it out, it will be perfected and sent worldwide, wiping out countries! You can't stop this, so just accept your fate!”** Junko angrily kicked him again, this time against a wall.

"You're going to fix this!" Junko yelled, holding him by his collar.

“Hanamoto-san, he's not worth it!" Midori interjected, holding up the sample of the Shadow Nightmare Virus that was dropped in all the chaos.

**"Give that back, brats!" **Shadow Mikami growled. **"That virus is beyond your pitiful medical understanding, you wouldn't be able to do ANYTHING with it without hurting yourself!"**

"...You're probably right," Midori admitted, frowning as she placed it in a spare pocket. "I'm not exactly a real doctor, so I won't be able to figure this out on my own."

**"So you admit your weakness?" **Shadow Mikami chuckled. **"Then hand it over, and get back on that table!"**

However, Midori then looked up, and suggested, "Maybe we can take this sample to the police, then!” Shadow Mikami's eyes widened in horror. “My Uncle Korin is a police officer! Maybe they can take it to a REAL doctor and find a cure!"

**"...Are you kidding me!?"** Shadow Mikami asked. He was then kneed in the stomach by Junko, which sent him to the floor.

"Quiet, you!" the orange-haired girl scowled. Turning to Midori, she smiled, "That's actually pretty smart, Midori-chan!" Midori shyly smiled, feeling her knowledge grow a little. Her focus then returned, ready to leave.

"Hanamoto-san, let’s get out of here!”

Wait a minute,” Junko said. “I want to do something about him…” The next thing Shadow Mikami knew, he was strapped to his own table, and Junko took a picture of him. “Sorry, just wanted to make sure he can’t follow us right away, and to get a picture to show later.” She then looked at Midori, and said, “Let’s go, Midori-chan! I know the way out!” The two teens then left the now open cell.

**“You damn fools!”** Mikami’s Shadow screamed after them. **“Someone! Anyone! Hunt them down! Capture them alive if possible! But if not, bring me that doll and the Persona-using girl’s body in-tact! Oh, and someone untie me!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes... in case you skipped the intro chapter, the protagonists' starting Persona is of the Wind element. I know, the Wind element is usually that of your first party member BESIDES your main character (Yukari in 3, Yosuke in 4, and Morgana in 5), and therefore, I'm kind of breaking the unsaid rule. However, there's NOT a rule in any Persona game to date that the main protagonist can NEVER start as a wind-elemental, so sooner-or-later, it would probably pop up.
> 
> Not to mention that the protagonist getting Wind elemental attacks with their starting Persona makes sense for the theme. Persona 3 had a theme of how the Minato/Makoto/Kotone's inner fire will light up the world of the Dark Hour, and the end of the game had that flame extinguished with their life... before spending the rest of eternity as the flame holding back the darkness of death. Persona 4 had a mystery theme, and Yu's spark would pierce the fog of lies and get to the truth, and his electric personality attracted so many others. Persona 5, being an entry with criminals being our heroes, had Ren, a.k.a. Joker, being a dark-looking thief and a master Trickster, so it made sense he'd used dark magic or Curse skills. My story's protagonist(s) has/have a dream theme, and dreams are usually associated with clouds, which are also associated with wind, and capes (which the coats that the party members wear are similar to) blow in the wind.
> 
> So, like I said before, Blackwell is the name of our starter Persona. And yes, there will be a theme of healers, real or fictional, with the party's Personas, before we get to the good stuff of health deities for their ultimate Personas. We're not going to talk about remastered third tiers, I'm not planning on rewriting this with a brand new character anytime, soon.
> 
> But at least here, we learn the name of our starter villain: Dr. Mikami Kazou. While his real-world self is a sadist and a coward who wants to cover his own hide from problems that drop into his lap and hates his job as a doctor since he sees no value in human life, his Shadow is even more sadistic and far more murderous, taking pride in his "work" while murdering innocent people, and revels in what he believed his greatest murder: his father who wanted to humanize him. He is meant to be seen as a foil to the protagonist, who lost their family to forces beyond their control, and as such doesn't want anyone else to suffer. Again, I wanted to make him just as hateable as Kamoshida Suguru, if not more so, since unlike almost anyone else in his organization save for perhaps the Big Bad, he actually lacks anything akin to a sympathetic trait or desire for revenge, but contrast to Kamoshida since he is ACTUALLY a major member of the villainous organization this time around... compared to Kamoshida, who only benefited from Kobayakawa being a toady of the Conspiracy (honestly, what was a high school principal hoping to GET from abusing the Metaverse alongside a politician? Becoming Tokyo's mayor or something? Honestly, whatever he was promised, he was never going to get it).
> 
> Next, I've decided to give the Dream World the "unofficial name" of Ljosalfheimr/Alfheim, the Norse world of Light Elves, who in this story (and Fire Emblem Heroes) represent good dreams. Considering who I've decided as the Final Boss, I think this will probably be for the best to go with Norse mythology, and it fits the whole tree them since the Nine Realms are connected by the World Tree Yggdrasil, right? So yeah... expect a little Norse mythology to shine, here. I mean, 4 really got into Japanese mythology, so it's okay if we downplay the Christian mythology a little bit, right?
> 
> And yes, that ice goo injected into our sheep doll is going to be a party member the protagonist literally picks up. Think of it as our Teddie/Morgana for this story... except it is a Shadow demonically possessing a doll and hanging out in the protagonist's bag when not being used as their stress toy. That said, I'm going to have to rename them, since I DID just decide the name of their first Persona what their original name was.
> 
> Finally, Yoshi is clearly up to something, now. What is she thinking?


	7. Chapter 5:  The Snake, the Sheep, and the Psychic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having recently awakened to a power called a Persona, the Survivor escapes the clutches of the evil Dr. Mikami with Junko. Quickly growing used to their new powers, the Survivor has to find a way out of the Nightmare Factory. But before they can, they run into several problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, big chapter time! I know, I left you with a cliffhanger, but this time, I have a lot to show you all. So, I will just get to the good stuff.

**Chapter 5: "The Snake, the Sheep, and the Psychic"**

* * *

**Nightmare Factory—Test Subject Basement 3, Hallways**

Midori and Junko ran far from the room, only to stop when Midori’s clothes returning to normal, save for her necklace, which still had her naginata charm. “Huh?” Midori asked, looking at herself.

“So, you can summon spirits based on history, and you have magic clothes?” Junko asked. “Oh, and superpowers. Wow, anything else magic about you, my heroine?”

“Oh, right, THAT,” Midori said with a blush. “I had completely forgotten about… that.” Junko giggled.

“I guess we can figure what else you can do, later,” Junko shrugged. She then ran ahead, Midori following nearby. “Thank god that I run with Yuka, so much! So, about that ‘Blackwell’ thing… you just learned you can do that, right?”

** _“Yes, she did,”_ ** Blackwell said, appearing behind them, making the girls jump. Junko took a picture of her as she lectured, ** _“And I’m not a ghost... even if I'm based off a historical woman in medicine. I’m Midori’s Persona, the form her Shadow took when we barely survived the bus crash that took our family, classmates, and sensei. To summon me, she briefly conquered her fears and doubts to get her through such a tough time. Although there’s still a bit of pain, isn’t there?”_ **

“Yes,” Midori admitted. “I’m still grieving over my family and what happened in Otsu.”

** _“I understand,”_ ** Blackwell nodded. ** _“That denial and distraction, however, is why your powers aren’t fully focused.”_ **

“So, the difference between those monsters, Shadows, and you, a Persona, is that Midori is… in control of you?” Junko questioned, taking a few more pictures. Blackwell nodded. “So does that mean if I met my Shadow, and I managed to conquer my fears and doubts, I could become a Persona-user?” Midori looked at Blackwell, and the schoolteacher turned doctor Persona furrowed her brow.

**_“Well, not everyone HAS the capabilities of using a Persona,”_** Blackwell admitted.**_“While everyone DOES have a Shadow, it takes accepting your flaws to embrace and awaken your Persona. And even be willing to accept your flaws, as you have, you have to be prepared to cast them off to not hold you back and fight against the Shadows. And not every Persona-user is morally good.”_**

“...So, the odds are that I can’t,” Junko concluded. “I guess I’m a little too manic and depressive to have the potential to use a Persona.” She looked ahead, and said, “Turn right, here! An elevator should be ahead of here!”

"Right!" Midori nodded. The two and Blackwell prepared to go ahead--

**"But is that the way forward, children?"** a masculine voice interrupted them. The two girls turned as Blackwell faded to a glass case that was clearly labeled in Japanese: "Do NOT under any circumstances open this door, Beware of the snake". The aforementioned snake was an admittedly large, blue-skinned snake, casually sitting in the cell, surrounded by multiple large skin shavings. **"Or is it the way backward? You only got a mere glimpse of this place when you were brought in, orange one. How can you tell what is the right way towards your freedom?"**

"And a talking snake," Junko breathed, taking a picture of it. She then screamed, "Why is there a talking snake, and how did I miss this the first time!?"

**"I can blend in,"** the snake replied, **"as a gift from my sire**." He stared intently at the duo. **"So curious, you two little girls are... a stray sheep, lost from her flock... and a spastic sad clown, capturing memories so she can hide her lack of control... what brought you to this world?"**

"...Would you believe us if we said 'we got pushed'?" Junko offered.

**"An interesting answer, little jester," **the snake chuckled. **"But I was not asking you."** He turned to Midori, and asked, **"What about you, stray sheep? What brings you to this world... to me? To whom do I, a child of a great being, owe the pleasure of driving you into my domain...?"**

"...I guess I am a stray sheep trying to find her place, aren't I?" Midori asked, holding her arm. "I lost my family... and I wanted to see if I could dream them back."

**"Just as I presumed, then," **the serpent nodded. **"Your loss, your desire to reclaim it, and a power beyond your mere human understanding is what guides you here. Since you were honest with me, I will be honest with you. Your 'elevator escape' is a trap. While Dr. Mikami and his collaborators hold control over this Dream, Mikami controls the Shadows in it... and thus, the Shadows will look for you in the quickest way possible. They will be waiting to ambush you. You two and that frost Shadow you picked up ought to take a longer way around unless you wish to be recaptured. Perhaps they will be less merciful than repeatedly draining your venom, like they do to me to fuel their wicked plans. At least I'd make the world's pain end quickly, unlike these monsters."**

"Um... thank you?" Midori said, bowing to the snake.

**"You're quite polite in front of an obvious viper,"** the snake smirked. **"I like you, little sheep. When I inevitably escape and regain my power... I will try to find you again, and quickly and painlessly devour you and everyone you love, preferably in one gulp so you don't feel anything as you die. That way, you won't have to bear witness to me consuming the rest of your world. Consider it my mercy."** The two girls stared widely in horror before the snake lowered his head into the skin sheddings and closed his eyes as if to take a nap.

"...That was freaky," Midori breathed.

"Y-Y-Yeah," Junko stammered. "So, what now? If that snake was telling the truth, then Mikami's goons are waiting for us on the elevator! But if he was lying, the stairs will be the trap instead!"

**"If you'd asked me, lassie,"** a new male voice interrupted in an Icelandic accent, **"I'd trust the literal snake sooner than I'd trust Mikami, given the shite the latter has done to all of us."** The two girls looked up, and turned around, only to see nobody. **"Um... in here, lassies!"** The two turned towards Midori's bag and saw the sheep doll sticking out of her bag, which was nothing unusual. However, when the doll started waving, actually blinking its eyelids, and its mouth moved as the voice said, **"Hello, lassies! Nice to meet ya, and thanks for the rescue... and the temporary body while I reconstruct my original one!"**, their mouths opened in shock before they let out screams, and Midori dropped her bag, causing the sheep doll to fall out of it onto his back. **"...Okay, I probably deserved that," **the sheep admitted while the two scrambled away from him.

**"You did,"** the snake commented, not even bothering coming up. **"Could you all have this screaming debacle anywhere but here, by the way? I'm trying to get back to sleep."**

**"Evil snake has a point," **the sheep doll said, turning over, and standing up. **"This is no place to sit around screaming."** He then walked towards Midori and Junko, both of whom were shaking in fear of him. Looking at his new body, he mused, **"Well, it's not that of a proper Shadow, but I guess beggars can't be choosers."**

"So... are you going to try to possess one of us or what!?" Junko asked.

**"Oh, yeah, I guess that's kind of how we met, me in a needle while Mikami was laughing manically, preparing to inject it into one of you," **the sheep recalled. **"Yeah, we're NOT going to do that. Even if I knew HOW to, which I don't, you two are way too pretty for me to try to take over your bodies." ** With a wink to Midori, he added, **"Especially you,** **fluffy hair girl! You're plenty cute, you know that?"** Midori blushed as he continued,** "Besides if I'm going to jump into another body if I could, I'd kind of like to be in a boy's body since I AM a male Shadow."**

"Okay, you're not going to try to possess us," Junko said. "Still... are you going to try to hurt us or something?"

**"No, no, not at all!"** the sheep said. **"Look, I may be a Shadow, but I'm one with standards! Besides, that would kind of ruin the deal I have going on with a cute friend. Wonder where she is, by the way?"**

"...Okay, you're not on Mikami's side, right?" Midori concluded.

**"Well, the bastard DID capture me, torture me, turned me into goo, stuffed me in a syringe, and tried to inject me into a pair of lovely lasses with the intent that I either take over your bodies, rip you from the inside out, or die in your bodies,"** the sheep listed. **"So I'm going to say 'hard pass'."**

"Alright!" Junko grinned. "So, he's on our side!"

"I don't know," Midori said, picking up her sheep doll. "He's still a Shadow, even if he's not with Dr. Mikami... he could still be dangerous."

**"Aw, don't be like that,"** the sheep frowned with a cute pout. **"We both hate Dr. Mikami! He's tortured me for over a week! And you... is it true he hurt your family?"**

Midori frowned as well. "He... he helped kill them."

**"Oh my gods, I am SO sorry,"** the sheep breathed, raising his arms as if he wanted a hug. Midori KNEW he was a monster possessing her stuffed sheep, but it was STILL her stuffed sheep doll that was helping her deal with her stress, so she knelt and hugged him, squishing him to feel that he still felt the same. The sheep doll hugged her back, but something about it felt odd. When she opened her teary eyes, she saw the sheep was nuzzling his head into... her chest. Her face flushed at the gesture but was too socially awkward to stop him. **"Yep... your boobs are very soft."**

"Aw, he's so cute," Junko gushed over him, ignoring the fact that he was clearly a perverted Shadow. "Can we keep him, Midori-chan?"

**"Midori's a lovely name for a lovely lass," **the sheep said, looking up at her from between her breasts.

"...I don't know," Midori said, having released the hug and set him down. "One's, he's clearly a pervert... and two, he has someone waiting for him, right? We should find them and explain the situation... shouldn't we?"

**"Oh, right,"** the sheep said. **"My partner's probably worried sick about me. She and I struck a deal when she first came to Ljósálfheimr. I behave myself and help her reach the top of the Green Hospital, she helps clear up my own problem."**

"What problem was that?" Junko asked, taking a picture of him. "And what's the Green Hospital?"

**"Well, I'm actually an amnesiac," **the sheep explained. **"I don't even know my human side's name, so she gave me the name of 'Calder'."**

"Human... side?" Junko asked. "Calder-kun, is that true?"

**"Yeah, I'm pretty confident I'm the Shadow of a human!"** the sheep replied. **"I know I'm not just an ordinary Shadow!"**

"Okay..." Midori breathed. "But... what is the Green Hospital?"

**"Hey, I think I hear the escapees!"** a Shadow worker called.

**"Well, that's poor timing for the Green Hospital,"** the Shadow-possessed sheep doll said, **"but I can at least show what I mean by 'no ordinary Shadow'."** Sure enough, a Shadow worker ran towards them, and turned into a Jack-o-Lantern and Pixie. Calder then walked forward, loosening his bow, and tossed it. **"Let's go, Bones!" **The bow was caught by a blue-clad figure that appeared behind Calder, who resembled a Viking humanoid with glowing yellow eyes, and brandishing a massive bone saw. The sheep himself exhaled frost from his body, and caused an icicle to form. The Shadow-possessed-sheep's Persona swung his saw a few times and slashed open from the ice a massive shepherd's crook, which the sheep took in his hand. Midori's lab coat returned, and she became a doctor, yet again, wielding her naginata.

"Stay back, Hanamoto-san," Midori ordered. "I ought to help Calder-kun."

**"Aw, thanks!"** Calder grinned, twirling his cane. **"So, you've only started using your Persona, right?"** Midori nodded. **"Well, I'm no Navigator, but I can at least fight by your side to help you out!"** He then pointed his cane at the Jack-O-Lantern, and called out, **"Bones, Bufu that pumpkin!" **Bones swung his saw, and that caused a stream of ice to form in the air, hitting the Jack-O-Lantern.

"I thought only my wind worked on that type of Shadow," Midori said as she saw him go down.

**"Some Shadows have more than one weakness, lassie,"** Calder replied. He then gripped his crook and swung it at the downed Jack-O-Lantern, the first to make it bow its head, and the second shattering the pumpkin completely, causing him to fade away, leaving a weird glowing orb. **"Anyone else wanna die!?"** The Pixie answered him by zapping him with electricity. While that didn't down Calder, it did sting. **"Okay, got reckless,"** he groaned.

"Calder!" Midori said, mentally glad it wasn't HER getting shocked again. Blackwell had made a mental note that she was weak against electric-type skills. "Are you okay?"

**"You're very sweet to worry about me,"** Calder chuckled. **"Well, good news is I'm not weak to electric-type skills. Do you have anything to heal with? Some medicine, perhaps?"** Midori tilted her head.

**_"If I could interject here,"_** Blackwell said in Midori's mind. _**"Why don't you try to heal him with one of my skills? Cast Dia."**_

"Okay," Midori nodded. She then grabbed her coat, and called, "Persona!" Blackwell physically manifested behind her as she cast off her coat, and obeyed her as she called, "Dia!" Calder's wounds were healed, but Midori seemed to be holding her head in mild inconvenience.

**"Thanks for that, lassie,"** Calder said. **"But keep an eye on your Soul Power... or SP, for short. Most of your Persona skills take SP to use, so if you overuse them, you'll be in a tight spot."**

"Oh, um... thanks for letting me know that," Midori said, awkwardly rubbing her head. "I didn't even realize I had a limit to my stamina...."

**"No problem," **Calder said, throwing her the orb. **"I hate to immediately use a rare item like this so soon, but since you're the healer, we'll need to keep an eye on you. Use that Soul Drop we just got from the Shadow I defeated to restore your power."** While he began swinging at the Pixie, Midori held up the Soul Drop, and it seemed to float around her before flying into her body, causing her to glow blue for a second before returning to normal, and she felt reenergized.

"Okay, much better," Midori said. She then swung her naginata at the Pixie, cleaving her in two and ending the fight.

**"Not bad, lassie, not bad at all,"** Calder said while his Persona faded away and Midori's coat disappeared, returning her to normal. He then spotted another soul drop from the enemies, and other items and scooped them up. **"Hmm... seems to me you're starting to get used to this, but not quite. Give it a few more battles, and you'll be able to keep that coat on. In the meantime, take these."** He handed her the loot. **"Hold onto that, lassie. We'll find a use for this stuff somewhere."**

"Um... okay," Midori said, placing said items in her backpack... which seemed to have deeper pockets than she remembered. "Anyway, we really ought to keep moving... and try to escape before more of Dr. Mikami's minions try to catch us."

"We can't really leave, yet," Junko solemnly interjected, reminding the two she was there. She was in her depressive mode. "I had been thinking while you two fought off those Shadows... what about MY Shadow? And Takamori-kun's Shadow? We need to find them both before Dr. Mikami injects mine with the Shadow Nightmare Virus, otherwise it won't matter if I escape or not. And as for Takamori-kun's Shadow, well... he HAS the Shadow Nightmare Virus! He's going to die if we don't help him!"

**"Well, we might be a little hard-pressed to cure a disease designed to be untreatable," **Calder mused, scratching his chin, **"but I'll be damned if an innocent kid has to die in a hellhole like this place. At the very least, he deserves a better place to spend his last few days than a cold factory."** He then scratched his head, and asked, **"Now, what floor was I being tortured on when I saw someone with the name of Takamori?"** A groan escaped his lips. **"Shite... if my partner were here, she'd have already tracked him down!"**

"Calder-kun," Midori said, bending down to talk to him on his level, "can you please answer a few questions once we're in a safe place?"

**"For you?"** Calder smiled. **"Absolutely, lassie! Now, come on! I think I know a place or two!"** He then started waddling ahead, only to nearly trip. **"Sorry, adrenaline of battle's mostly used up, and I'm not used to this body, yet."**

"I understand," Junko said. She then grabbed him and placed him in Midori's bag. "You won't mind carrying him until he can walk properly, will you?" she asked.

"Um... no," Midori said. "He feels as light as he was before my doll was possessed."

**"It's a little embarrassing, but I'll handle it,"** Calder said. **"Anyway, let's go to that safe spot I mentioned. I'll tell you the way. But don't worry... should we run into any more Shadows on Mikami's payroll, I'll help you do a favor to the universe and hop out this bag."**

"Favor to the universe?" Junko said while Midori and she began moving to the stairs.

**"Any Shadow willing to work for Mikami, of all people, has crossed a point of irredeemableness that not even being repeatedly dunked into the flames of Muspelheim is a good ENOUGH form of torture,"** Calder concluded. **"He's an unapologetic murderer, torturer, and drugmaker who wants to weaponize biological and chemical warfare from my world and use it against yours just for kicks and coin. And anyone willingly working for him or with him is complicit in his crimes against mankind and Shadowkind, and we are doing the universe a favor by taking these monsters out."** Eventually, Midori and Junko reached the stairs. **"Up this way, lassies," **Calder said. **"On the next floor should be a safe spot for us to catch our breath!"**

"Okay," Midori said, opening the door. When she didn't see any Shadows, she nodded at Junko, and the two of them headed up the stairs, with Calder in tow.

* * *

**Test Subject Basement 2 **

After Midori and Calder took down another set of Shadows, they and Junko walked ahead, spotting a fluffy cloud-shaped door. "Hey," Midori breathed, "what's with the door, here?"

**"Oh, that's... a Dream's Edge,"** Calder said, albeit with a yawn. **"It's a bit of a 'boundary' of sorts for... the Dream World." ** He yawned again. **"Sorry, I'm a tad sleepy, all of a sudden. You see, we Shadows of Ljósálfheimr... there's a reason we can't... enter your world and kill people there. We get tired... around spots like this... and can't get in on our own."**

"So, this is a safe area?" Junko asked, grabbing the door's handle. "Then it's perfect for us to hide out in!" She then opened it, revealing an empty room. "Hmm... I wish there was something more in here." The door then closed on its own, stopping her from entering. The door's handle then glowed again, and when she opened it, she gasped. "Oh, yeah! That's more like it!" Midori and Calder walked over and saw the room had been altered. Not only was the room now a tropical island, but there were puppies running around, and attractive teens, both boys and girls, clad in only swimsuits playfully chasing the puppies or enjoying the ocean waves. Junko squealed and ran in the room, holding up her camera.

**"...I forgot to mention,"** Calder said, although with a tired smile, **"these Dream Edges alter depending on who touches the door's ideal fantasies."**

"So... Hanamoto-san wasn't kidding about the whole 'supermodels, puppies, and beach' scene?" Midori asked, awkwardly walking in, holding Calder... and trying to ignore the fact that he was nuzzling his head to her chest.

**"And you think I'M the perverted one," **Calder commented. Midori shot him a look. **"What...? I'm honest, I can't stop loving the lasses. But this is just a bit excessive." **When Midori found an umbrella-covered table, she set Calder on the table. Calder immediately grabbed a coconut cup, and took a drink from it. **"Much better...."**

"Didn't know you could drink," Junko said, holding a puppy as she walked by, only to be pulled by a girl.

**"I don't really NEED to,"** Calder replied, **"but going with the flow of your fantasy... just a little."** He then yawned again.

"Are you going to fall asleep, Calder-kun?" Midori asked.

**"I don't think so," **Calder said, rubbing his eyes. **"But if you're going to play twenty questions with me about the Dream World, we probably should, for safety's sake, play fast."**

"Alright," Midori said. "So... about your partner. Who is she? I may be able to meet her in the real world."

**"Hm... alright,"** Calder said. **"I suppose I can tell you about her."** He then leaned back, and said, **"She first came to Ljósálfheimr back last year, so she's somewhat used to it. We met on her first journey... since I had first came to be while she was there. However, I wasn't in a position to be hostile to humans yet, while she hadn't awakened her Persona at the time. However, when confronted by a group of wild Shadows that weren't as friendly as me that were being led by a duo in red, she awakened her Persona... a powerful one, to boot. Her powers tore through that group, and even forced the red duo to retreat, but she was unstable with her powers. Luckily, her father showed up, and helped her calm down."**

"Her father...?" Midori asked.

**"Yeah, it turns out my partner's reasons for coming into the Dream World were to follow her dad, since she apparently spotted him carrying a woman into the Dream World with some people," **Calder mused. **"She got suspicious, and freaked out, and ended up in the Green Hospital... where she met me."** He then said, **"And before you ask, the Green Hospital is technically part of the Central Dream in Kyoto, which itself is atop of one of the branches of Ylissdrasil. It used to be a place where Shadows come and heal after being destroyed... and the Green Hospital is rumored to be able to treat ANY disease on the top floor. If the legends are true, the top floor could cure my amnesia! And my partner's condition, too!"** Looking at Midori, he mused, **"Maybe they could cure your depression... or if the truth behind the rumors is even better, perhaps even bring back your family?"** He frowned when she gasped. **"I'm sorry... that was in poor taste and getting your hopes up."** He then said, **"But it should still help deal with your pain. The only problem is that the Green Hospital is crawling with Shadows also after the top floor, and they aren't as willing to share the miracles at the top. Which is why my partner and I struck a deal: we help each other get to the top, and then get our respective flaws treated. However, right now, my partner and I were ambushed the last time we were there, and the main elevator is currently out of service. Also, I'm currently of little help like this."**

"How did you lose your regular body, if you don't mind me asking?" Midori questioned.

**"Oh, my body," **Calder said. **"Well, like I said, my partner and I were ambushed in the Green Hospital about a week ago. The red-clad pair attacked us when my partner was exhausted after trying to find a way to repair the elevator. The elevator we were using has been damaged, you see... buttons taken, preventing access to any floor past the ground level and the first basement. I decided to buy her time to escape to get her father and his group, so I sacrificed myself to take the two on. I was doing pretty damn well against them, in my opinion. Unfortunately, I didn't factor in them having backup of their own... Dr. Mikami and his posse. They have the buttons."** With a groan, he said, **"My memory's a bit hazy of their identities because of the amnesia, but Mikami's face was as clear as day, given I've seen his mug more than enough times. The next thing I knew, I woke up here, and then I began being tortured. When I refused to give my partner up, I got blended into the sludge that you met me as, and I'm pretty confident you know the rest. So, in summary, Mikami and his people are trying to control the Green Hospital, have the buttons for our elevator, I was captured and tortured, and then I met you."**

"Oh my gods," Midori breathed, "I am so sorry, Calder-kun."

**"It wasn't your fault, lassie,"** Calder waved off. **"Besides, you found out about Ljósálfheimr... what, today? No way you'd have anything to do with me being tortured."** He then said, **"Any more questions you want to ask before we head off to look for Hanamoto and Takamori's Shadows?"**

"Well," Midori said, looking around, "will Hanamoto-san's fantasy in this Dream's Edge follow us out...?"

"Hey, there, sweetheart," one of the handsome, glistening boys clad in only a blue and white speedo, yelled over to her. "Come have fun with us!"

"You know you want to~" a beautiful, brunette girl with glasses and in a string red and white bikini teased from the water before splashing another girl, causing her to laugh as they got into a splash fight. Midori's face glowed bright red.

**"...You know, we're not completely pressed for time, here...." **Calder said.

"I'm sorry!" the bright red Midori screamed, grabbing Calder by the horns and racing for the exit.

"H-H-Hey, Midori-chan!" Junko called after her, looking up from her puppy pile next to another set of bikini-clad girls she was sitting next to. "Sorry about her, but I have to make sure she's okay."

"Hey, it's your daydream," the girl assured her before grabbing her cheeks and kissing her on the lips. She and Junko broke the kiss, and she waved, "Take care, sweetie."

"Thanks," Junko smiled, standing up. She patted the puppy she had been playing with one last time, and headed out.

Back in the Nightmare Factory, Junko found a flushing and sweating Midori panting outside the door trying to calm down, while Calder looked sleepily annoyed. **"...Too much for you, huh?"**

"...Yes," Midori admitted. "Let's find Takamori-san and Hanamoto-san's Shadow."

"Oh, right," Junko recalled. "I almost forgot that I was in mortal danger."

Midori raised her finger to argue, only for noises to erupt up ahead. **"That... didn't sound good,"** Calder voiced for her.

"We better be careful," Midori said, grabbing Calder and putting him in her bag. "Come on, Hanamoto-san."

"Alright," Junko sighed. She closed the door on her fantasy and followed Midori and Calder.

_'I'm only going to ask you monsters one last time,'_ a female voice commented, although in the trio's heads. _'Where. Are. They!?' _Up ahead, the group saw a few Shadows flying through the air, hitting the ground with a thud before fading into mist. When one of the Shadows tried to lunge at the center, he seemed to miss the person in the center, but was suddenly surrounded with a pink-purple aura. Then, the Shadow was then stabbed through with a dagger, where a curved line was then sliced through him, destroying him but revealing his killer--

"Yoshi!?" Midori asked, looking at her younger cousin. Her cousin's eyes widened in shock, but she barely dodged out of the way of another attacker. She then moved towards her cousin and Junko, before summoning a sniper rifle, which she immediately aimed at the Shadows, and started firing, taking out some Shadows.

**"Let's go, Yoshi, let's go!"** Calder cheered, jumping out of Midori's bag, cheering Yoshi on.

_'Calder!?'_ the female voice thought aloud, Yoshi looking up from her sniping frenzy at the doll. _'Ugh, I have so many questions about what's going on.'_

**"Don't worry, partner,"** Calder said, pulling out his crook. **"Trapped in a doll or not, I've got this!"** Midori stepped forward, her coat returning once again. She was joined by Calder and Yoshi, the latter brandishing a dagger as their opponents--a pixie, a tongue monster, and a Mandrake--approached them. **"Good fighting alongside you once again, partner! This time, we've got backup!"**

_'You mean to tell me that you not only saved Midori, but you got trapped in a doll, and she awakened a Persona?' _Yoshi mentally commented before grabbing her coat.

**"Actually,"** Calder replied, **"Midori saved me... wait, how the hell do you already know her?"**

"Um, guys, we should really focus on the Shadows," Midori pointed ahead.

_'Okay, fine,'_ Yoshi thought. _'Let's go, Kübler-Ross!'_ She threw off her own lab coat, revealing a purple sweater-dressed woman with thick reading glasses adorning her face and holding a chart in hand. _'Psio, now!'_ Midori watched as the Pixie was slammed into by a psychic force, and torn apart. _'Sorry, I'm a bit higher level than you are, cousin.'_

**"Yeah, she's really strong,"** Calder said. **"Her psychokinesis is more than enough to tear through plenty of enemies... it's just that her powers cause a great amount of strain multitasking."** He then used Bufu on the Mandrake, who wasn't weakened by it, and countered by a headbutt.

"Persona!" Midori called, throwing off her cape to summon Blackwell. "Blackwell, Garu on that tongue thing!" Blackwell shot out the wind spell, but it didn't defeat it. The tongue monster attacked her with his tongue, but it didn't hurt as badly as her first encounter with it. "Still gross...."

_'Yeah, some of these Shadows are weird,'_ Yoshi commented before brandishing her dagger and slicing the tongue out. While the Shadow screamed in agony, Calder hit it with an ice spell to finish it off. Midori then sliced the Mandrake down, finishing the battle. When the battle was done, and Junko could safely rejoin them, Yoshi sighed in relief. _'Well, that ends that.' _She then looked at Midori, scowled, and thought, _'I'm really glad you're okay, but what were you thinking, cousin!? I told you to wait until I got back, yet you opened the Dream World, anyway! And you then got trapped and walked into this place! You could have died!'_

**"Wait, you two are cousins?"** Calder interrupted. **"...I should have realized it, earlier. Nice bodies, green eyes, similar facial features. Yep, Yoshi, Midori, you two are related, and I'm in heaven! Why'd you never tell me, Yoshi, you had a fluffy, sexy cousin?"**

_'Because I just met her yesterday, and that my family life is none of your business, you pervert?__' _Yoshi interjected, pointing at him. _'And what happened to you? You weren't a sheep doll the last time I saw you! Why are you in Midori's sheep doll?'_

"Um, Yoshi," Midori said, "I can fill you in...." She, after picking up Calder and hugging him to build up her confidence, then explained what happened between Yoshi leaving them at the Dreamcatcher trees and their reunion in the hallway, all while her coat disappeared again (to be fair, it stayed on longer). Yoshi, for her part, seemed to take everything in stride. "And now, we have to find Hanamoto-san and Takamori-san's Shadows before Dr. Mikami does worse to them."

_'So, we're going to shelf the whole "casual meeting of Jormungandr" right now?' _Yoshi questioned. _'Well, while him being around is a serious problem, I suppose we can deal with the World Serpent, later... since Dr. Mikami is the more active threat. Also, we'll need Hanamoto-senpai and Takamori-senpai's Shadows if we're going to get out of here, anyway, to work on Jormungandr.'_

"Speaking of elephants in the room, Yoshi-kohai," Junko interjected, "how are you able to talk to us right now?"

_'Telepathy,'_ Yoshi replied. _'Since I was born mute, I can't verbally talk. And unfortunately, the Dream World doesn't allow my phone to use its text-to-speech software. So, I have to compensate, somehow. Luckily, in my dreams, I've fantasized about being a powerful psychic. And with my Persona, I can make use of that fantasy by making it a reality, here. Telepathy is just one part of psychic abilities and one that doesn't cause me too much of a strain. Unfortunately, combat and navigation are also powers that require my attention, and thus I can't do all three skills at once.'_

"Navigation?" Junko asked.

"Now that I think about it," Midori said, "I think I recall Calder-kun saying that his partner was a skilled navigator. And since we just discovered Yoshi was Calder-kun's partner, that means that Yoshi's a navigator."

_'Yep!'_ Yoshi smiled. She then looked at her phone, and frowned, _'So, primarily to speed us along, here, I'll just lock into Navigator mode. When I got Dad to agree to let me handle this solo mission, I promised him that I'd be able to bring you back before nightfall. And it's already almost mid-afternoon back in the real world.'_

"Wait, your father!?" Junko asked.

Midori looked at Calder, and said, "You DID say your partner's father knew about the Dream World, didn't you? So that means Uncle Korin knows about this place!"

**"Aye, Korin Kayumi,"** Calder nodded. **"He actually took pity on me when he saw me and his daugther working together. Considering it's been my cooperation that allows him to safely exit Ljósálfheimr, he's been grateful. Though he has knocked me on my ass a few times."**

_'I wonder why, Calder-kun?' _Yoshi deadpanned, pointing to his tiny hand on Midori's left breast. The girl carrying the sheep then yelped and dropped him. _'Calder, I care about you enough to have tried to pull this rescue mission I was intending to do today off behind Daddy's back, but can you please stop groping my cousin every second you get?' _She turned to her cousin, and apologized with a bow, _'I'm sorry, cousin, that my partner you now have to deal with is a skirt-chasing Shadow. He will behave himself MUCH better, though, now that I'm here.'_

**"I'm not the only one,"** Calder said, pointing to Junko.

"Yeah, I'm guilty," Junko admitted. Yoshi looked at her shy older cousin in sympathy.

_'Okay, you two, please quit sexually harassing my cousin,'_ Yoshi told them off. She then turned to said cousin, and continued, _'I'm also sorry that I won't be able to join you on the front lines since I'll be navigating for you to rescue senpais.'_ She then pressed on the glasses of her necklace, which caused the visor she was wearing over her eyes to light up. _'There we are... now, let's find ourselves a pair of Shadows!'_

"So, what does a 'Navigator' do?" Junko asked.

**"Well, a Navigator's purpose is to lead a team investigating my world by finding shortcuts or sensing things, as well as in battle, identifying threats and potential weaknesses,"** Calder off-handedly mentioned. **"My partner here is very good at that, but she can also be a combatant... however, due to this plus her telepathy she's using to talk to us since only a few apps on your phones can work in my world, it puts a lot of strain on her."**

_'It sucks that I can be overwhelmed if I spread my focus too thin__, but my Persona isn't yet fully stable,'_ Yoshi commented. _'S__o for safety's sake, you either have to have me as either a combatant or a Navigator, otherwise, I'm not much help to you all. But right now, I've got it. If I can see your phone real quick, cousin?'_ Midori handed her the phone after unlocking it. Yoshi then pressed a few things, and mused, _'And voila! I have put on your phone a soft map of where we need to go! Use it to lead us to Hanamoto-senpai's Shadow, and Takamori-senpai!"_

"...I see an English JH and an NT," Midori said.

_'I wanted to make it easy for you,'_ Yoshi replied. _'The kanji for their names is slightly similar.'_

"She's not wrong about the characters in our names," Junko admitted. "Anyway, so, English isn't my best subject, but I take it the JH is for 'Junko Hanamoto' and NT is for Nobuo Takamori'?"

**"So that's your first name,"** Calder said. **"That was bugging me. Anyway, looks like you're closer. We should grab you, and then Takamori."**

_'And then, get the hell out of here,'_ Yoshi concluded. Midori looked at her cousin in surprise. _'...What? I swear in my head. But enough gawking at me... we better hurry up and rescue these two Shadows.'_ And so, the group, led by Yoshi, now headed in the direction of Junko's Shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep... Yoshi is a party member. This is probably the first time in Persona's history that, in a series that effectively spells out that the Power of Friendship is what will save the world (which is why Igor and his Velvet Room attendants heavily emphasize the protagonist's social lives being the source of their powers), that an actual blood relative to the protagonist is a member of their party. I know I'm REALLY breaking some major rules of Persona games (in that the family of the protagonist isn't really supposed to be fully involved in the Collective Subconscious World), but I told you Family is a major theme to this story. So yeah, your cousin is your psychic elemental party member, with her starting Persona being Elisabeth Kübler-Ross, the doctor who is credited for the five stages of grief.
> 
> That said, Yoshi is your initial Navigator party member before joining the front lines, similar to Mitsuru Kirijo in 3, and Teddie in 4... but more towards the former than the latter. Yoshi uses daggers for her melee weapons similar to Persona 3's Koromaru, 4's Yosuke, and 5's Joker. Yoshi is basically giving you a "taste of power" in her first fight with the player since she's actually at a higher level than you and Calder, and already has her ranged weapon equipped for this first outing (the protagonist and Calder don't have theirs, yet while she uses sniper rifles)... speaking of which!
> 
> Calder is your first real party member, being the Magician Arcana, similar to Morgana from 5, but without the default Navigator role. And similar to Persona 4's Teddie, he is a Shadow and inhabitant of the cognitive world of the story, and the local pervert of the group. But unlike Teddie and Morgana, he's more accepting of his status as the non-human perverted sidekick. And yes, his Persona is Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy, from Star Trek, the chief medical officer of the Enterprise who is the emotional id to Kirk's rational ego and Spock's logic-driven superego.
> 
> That said, Calder himself serves as the role of "id" to Yoshi's Spock and the protagonist's Kirk (in that he's more willing to fight and ends up taking advantage of his plushie body to be cuddled by female characters, especially the female protagonist). That said, no, he won't get anywhere beyond "cuddle buddy" with the female protagonist. Calder also uses ice attacks and his melee weapon is a shepherd's crook. I wanted a bashing weapon for our non-human sidekick, and back when I was planning on making him a monkey, I was going to have it be a bo-staff. However, I decided the sheep would fit the story better, and thus an object better associated with sheep would do for him.
> 
> But yes, in the basement, the villains actually managed to find and capture Jormungandmr. Fun fact when I was trying to come up with bosses: despite him appearing in about seven Shin Megami Tensei titles, the World Serpent has NEVER been in an actual Persona game! He's free real estate as far as Persona games go. So yeah, unlike OTHER Persona games where you have to guess which creature from which mythology of the week it is, the story just places Jormugandmr in front of you and points at him. But who will be his "avatar"? Well, that'll be later.
> 
> Next time, we'll be finishing up our first expedition in the Dream World, now with Yoshi and Calder. And what will Junko and Nobuo's Shadows be like? Let's find out together.


	8. Chapter 6:  The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Survivor has been joined by their cousin, who has been secretly infiltrating the Dream World on a regular basis, and Calder, a Shadow possessing their emotional support plushie, to escape the Nightmare Factory run by Dr. Mikami. But before they can escape, the Shadows of the Survivor's new schoolmates, Junko and Nobuo, must be liberated from the factory if Junko wants to survive earning Mikami's wrath and to save Nobuo from more of Mikami's twisted experiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get started, today, I just want to take a moment to seriously reestablish the fact that this was all a HUGE coincidence that I started coming up with the concept of Dream Doctors right as a real nightmare of a plague happened in the real-world. Everyone who is suffering from COVID-19 or knows someone who has the Coronavirus, you have my apologies. I was not trying to predict a real illness killing people, nor am I making fun of this. I thought at the time in 2019 it would have been a good way for a future Persona game... however, now I'm cringing, feeling terrible that I was writing a story that features illness, and almost gave this up.
> 
> That said, I'm going to keep going in the hopes that we get a real cure.
> 
> Last time, we met two of our party members, Calder and Yoshi. This time, we're going to see more of what Yoshi brings to the table, plus we're going to be seeing what sets the protagonist out for this adventure in particular.

**Chapter 6: "The Shadows"**

* * *

**The Nightmare Factory--Basement 1**

When the group arrived at the top basement, Junko watched as Yoshi looked around, as if she was searching. "Hey, Yoshi-kohai?" Yoshi looked up, and turned to her senpai. "I know that you've been doing this more often, so you're technically our senpai when it comes to the Dream World... but at the same time, you're younger than us."

'_I mean, I don't really MIND being called "kohai", which I am,'_ Yoshi replied. _'If anything, I'm a little thrown off by you calling me by my first name. It's cute, though. But Hanamoto-senpai, with all due respect, is there a point to this?'_

"I've just been thinking about your and Midori-chan's coats when you call your Personas. Also, Calder-kun throws off his bow. What's the deal with that?"

_'Oh!'_ Yoshi giggled. _'Honestly, a part of my favorite anime series have the characters throw off coats or disguises as if they're ready to fight at their peaks. A Persona is like a "mask" you wear for society's sake if you will. By casting off our coats, we're not only casting off our fears and doubts, throwing away the burdens that society has placed upon us and showing not only that we're stronger than we look, but we're also showing who we truly are as human beings... or in Calder's case, who he is as a Shadow.'_

**"So yeah, it's more than just a dramatic flare move,"** Calder said from Midori's bag. **"Yes, it's badass, but it has a purpose. Besides, I think Yoshi's dad said something about 'I've heard about more dramatic Persona summonings'?"**

_'Yeah, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts back in Tokyo were said to have, what, "ripped masks off of their faces... and the masks happened to have been supposedly ATTACHED to the face"? So blood was involved?'_ Yoshi recounted. _'No thank you, sir. We'll stick with the cool doctor's coats.'_

"If only mine could stay on," Midori said, looking at herself.

_'I'm guessing that something's up, but it'll stay, sooner or later,'_ Yoshi replied. She then looked at her cousin, and then said, _'So, cousin... I see you use a naginata?'_

"Well," Midori confessed, "Dad, when I was growing up, had me and Itsuki-kun sign up for some martial arts classes, and while Itsuki-kun was a skilled kendo fighter, I had learned how to wield a bo staff and later, a naginata. Mom approved, for some reason. Why? Is it too big? Too clumsy of a weapon? I thought it was a nice weapon to have, and Itsuki was always the more active fighter if need be...."

_'There's nothing wrong with a naginata,'_ Yoshi attempted to assure her cousin. _'It's feminine and graceful, in a way, since most samurai wives were expected to be able to protect themselves. Although, now that I think about it, this little commentary told me MORE about Uncle Natsu than I thought I would need to know... and it proved that he was a bit more prepared for invoking the ex-SWING Ragnarok protocol than Dad thought he was.'_

"Ex-SWING Ragnarok?" Junko asked.

**"Ragnarok, the end of all things,"** Calder said. **"And in some cases, the beginning of new things in their place. Example: what's happening with our cousins, here."**

_'You know how my cousin was orphaned by Dr. Mikami and his associates?'_ Yoshi asked. _'Basically, should anything have happened to either Uncle Natsu or my dad, the survivor would be notified via a Deadman Switch, which was how we learned about Uncle Natsu's passing, and the children of the now-dead associate--in this case, Uncle Natsu--would have been adopted by the survivor, and trained in the arts of the Dream World. However, Dad was disappointed with how little Midori was trained in knowledge of it... I guess Uncle Natsu was too good of a secret keeper. Honestly, I just found out about this plan last month when it was_ implemented,_ so I figured I could work around it, and have a sidekick who wasn't a perverted Shadow. No offense, Calder.'_

**"None taken,"** Calder replied. **"We could use the help, you and I."**

_'Anyway, what I was trying to say at the beginning of this conversation was that I was curious about your ranged weapon.'_

"...Ranged weapon?" Midori asked.

_'Yeah, I have a sniper rifle,'_ Yoshi replied. _'My dagger is my melee weapon. Calder's melee weapon is his crook, but I swear he had a water pistol... which since he's an Ice-type Shadow, turns the water into ice bullets. I'll have to get him a new one.'_

"Okay, now that I think about it," Junko admitted, "that actually kind of kicks ass."

_'So why don't you have a ranged weapon?'_ Yoshi continued.

"Well... I haven't really thought about it," Midori said. "I mean, this is my first time in the Dream World."

_'That's a good point,'_ Yoshi admitted. _'When we inevitably talk to Daddy about this, we'll have to get his insight. Anyway, we should probably try to find Hanamoto-senpai's Shadow, soon.'_

Midori nodded and pulled out her phone. She saw that they were near the JH, and looked up at her cousin, who was keeping a hand on her visor, and the other on the collar of her coat, almost as if she was ready to cast it off. "Are you worried about something, Yoshi?"

_'Just... getting ready for a potential fight,'_ Yoshi confessed. _'You see, Shadows and their human sides don't have the best track record of 'living and letting live', for lack of a better term. After all, a Shadow is the suppressed psyche of a human... usually the negative qualities they don't want people seeing. Some Shadows can be a cry for help, but most of the time, Shadows prove hostile to their human counterparts... and even try to kill them.'_

"So... that means my Shadow is going to try to kill us?" Junko summed up.

_'Probably,'_ Yoshi nodded. _'Which is why you're going to have to try to interact with her as little as possible, Hanamoto-senpai. If provoked, she'll probably attack us, and as long as you don't have powers, you can't defend yourself.'_

"But what about you? You probably had to interact with YOUR Shadow to get your powers, Yoshi-kohai, and you're fine."

_'...I don't think I did the day I awakened my Persona,'_ Yoshi frowned. _'I'm sorry, but mine didn't manifest to give me power. Maybe not running into our Shadows is why Midori and I aren't able to fully control our Personas, yet. It's just a theory, though.'_

"That makes sense," Midori said, looking at herself. "So, what's the plan to get Hanamoto-san's Shadow out of here?"

**"I vote knocking her out and dragging her out of this Odin-forsaken place," **Calder suggested. **"That way, we'll only have to deal with one potential problem as soon as we run into him."**

_'Tempting to do that, but Takamori-senpai's Shadow is probably also going to be in very little condition to quickly move on his own, given the Shadow Nightmare Virus. We're going to need to escape as soon as possible, and I can't do that with both him and Hanamoto-senpai's Shadow unconscious. Not to mention the consequences of you knocking out Hanamoto-senpai's Shadow....'_

"Let's not go to extremes, you two," Midori said, walking towards the location where Junko's Shadow was held. "Maybe we can convince her to come with us and help us escape this horrible place." She then stood outside of the cell, and looked in. "Is that...?" Junko walked up, and looked inside as well.

"...It is," Junko breathed. The three girls and one Shadow-possessed sheep looked inside, and saw a girl in a straight jacket over her shirt that looked familar. Sure, she had hair that was sparking with electricity, yellow eyes, face paint that looked like a fusion between a pair of happy and sad thespian masks, and an upside-down camera, but she looked just like Junko. While the real Junko was shocked and scared, the Shadow Junko Hanamoto stood up, and wore an eerie grin.

**"Hello there, everybody!"** she greeted, walking towards them. Spotting Midori, she smirked, **"My my, aren't you a cute one? Come to rescue me, like a princess, I hope?"**

_'Oh yeah, this is DEFINITELY Hanamoto-senpai's Shadow,'_ Yoshi deadpanned. _'By the way, senpai, can you STOP chasing my cousin's skirt for like five minutes?'_

"I'm sorry, she's cute and I'm pansexual!" Junko frowned. "I can't help it."

**"Oh yes, you can,"** Shadow Junko frowned, bringing herself to attention. **"But that's what we do, isn't it? Lie about being unable to control our inhibitions or mania, and claim we fall victim to our depression and weakness, all to make people not hate us for being weird."**

"W-W-What!?" Junko stammered. "Um... Yoshi-kohai, what's she talking about?"

_'And we're already in phase one,'_ Yoshi said, stepping forward. _'Your Shadow is revealing small bits of your personality that you don't like being seen or admitting to. The "dark truth", if you will. Senpai, whatever you do... don't. You. Reject. A. Damn. Thing. She. Says.'_

**"Oh good luck with that,"** Shadow Junko scoffed. **"I know all of her weak spots, Yoshi-kohai." **She then frowned, as if she was going into depression. **"Yoshi-kohai... god, that sounds so informal. We jump too quickly to first-name basis, don't we? I mean, look at our new friend... Midori-chan, was it?"**

Midori blinked. "H-H-How do you already know our names!?"

**"I'm her Shadow, sexy," **Shadow Junko giggled, pointing to the pained looking Junko. **"I share her 'awake memories', including all of the flirting she's been doing. How does it feel, by the way, being treated like a piece of meat by me? It's GOT to be uncomfortable. Although, it could be worse."** Breaking free of her straight jacket's sleeves, she held up her camera, and took a surprised Midori's picture. The camera then spat out an instant picture, revealing Midori's stunned face. **"She could be exploiting her little past-time as an excuse to follow you, stalk you... be invasive in your timid little life. Exploiting you... for all... to... see."**

"H-H-Hey!" Junko flushed. "That's a bit too much, don't you think!? I have standards!"

**"Do you, now?"** Shadow Junko asked. **"Then why do you keep standing up for Kazuko-kun, despite knowing he's becoming a problem? Someone with standards wouldn't keep excusing bad behavior! We're, in a way, making him worse. Yet you try so hard to keep trying to convince him to be a good person despite not actually backing up your words... and him having every reason not to be a good person. We betrayed him by not insisting to Mom, Dad, and Sofu that we needed to go to the same middle school at Kazuko-kun. He's been rubbed the wrong way by everyone, including us. You can't fix him... yet you keep trying. Are you really THAT desperate for friendship you'd submit yourself to being the only anchor in place so he doesn't go sailing past a point of no-return that you can't even stomach, even though he's already hellbent on sailing over the line and will drag you with him if he has to? You're selfish. God, you're lucky he wants in our skirt, because he probably wouldn't bother listening to us if he saw the real, ugly truth of who you are!"**

"I..." Junko stammered.

**"I bet Oki-chan's just as annoyed with us, too,"** Shadow Junko solemnly said as the door suddenly opened. **"When we're in school, or going out and hanging out with her, she has to be the one who makes you do ANYTHING to focus or keep you in check. Maybe she pities us, makes her feel better about her own life and ignore her own problems for a few hours. Why else would she bother with Himawari if her life was perfect...?"**

"O-Oki-chan doesn't have anything to do with this!" Junko argued.

**"Are you sure about that?"** the Shadow questioned. **"Name one person in Himawari you have that's neither Kazuko or Oki that you'd actually spend free time with and has absolutely nothing to do with club activities."** Junko stared in shock. **"Can't think of a single person, can you? You may be a member of the photography club, and you may be pretty, but you don't actually have friends? You barely even know the three people listening to us argue."** Looking at Midori and Yoshi, she added, **"No offense... hey, where's the sheep?"** She then was answered when a hook wrapped around her neck, and yanked her down. When she hit her head, both she and the real Junko yelped in pain.

**"Ow!"** both of them said, rubbing their heads. The Shadow was then gagged by Calder pulled on the hook, causing the real Junko to choke as well.

**"Okay, got the lassie,"** Calder said, dragging a strangled Shadow Junko out of the cell. He then cast a Bufu over her mouth, freezing it shut. This caused the real Junko's mouth to be forced shut as well, much to her horror. **"Let's go before that ice melts!"**

_'Calder!'_ Yoshi scolded. _'You can't just interrupt this little test! And also, don't forget the rule... any pain you inflict on the Shadow when she's in a 'controlled' state, you inflict on the real one!'_

"So that's what you were going to say before," Midori breathed. "Hanamoto-san, are you okay?" The two Junkos shook their heads.

**"I am NOT going to listen to her babble and then potentially try to kill us when we have a factory to escape from, and revenge to plan,"** Calder said over the frozen Shadow's protests. **"We can deal with Junko's issues AFTER we at least escape here!"**

Yoshi frowned but nodded. _'Alright, you have a point... we have Hanamoto-senpai's Shadow at least. We need to hurry up and rescue Takamori-senpai's Shadow.'_ She then pulled Shadow Junko up, and held her hands behind her back. _'Cousin, help me restrain her for a bit before we get moving.'_

"Um... okay?" Midori said, retying the straight jacket. "I'm sorry, Hanamoto-san...."

After a bit of walking in the right direction, the group ended up at Shadow Nobuo's cell. When they looked inside, however, they saw Nobuo... but he was much heavier looking than his regular self. He also was surrounded by what appeared to be a moat of lava, and his face was pale and green. Shadow Nobuo himself was helplessly sprawled out on a bed straining under his weight. **"Is that him?"** Calder asked, looking at the boy groaning in discomfort.

_'That looks like Takamori-senpai, but... well, I wasn't expecting_ this,' Yoshi mused. _'I guess his weight is a bigger mental issue than I thought. We ought to be careful, cousin. We're walking on eggshells, here.'_

"Right," Midori said. "I should probably make sure I'm ready in case something happens..." She checked herself over, and nodded. "Okay, let's try to get in there." She then pressed open on the cell, and walked in, only to stop when she felt the intense heat of the cell and the lava.

**"Oh, that's not good,"** Calder said. **"Let me try cooling things down for ya, lassie."** He then inhaled, and exhaled, blowing ice out onto the lava. That began hardening it, but it still looked too hot to cross.

Shadow Junko, meanwhile, finally broke out of the ice, the intense heat having been enough to melt it a little. This allowed the real Junko to speak. **"Why didn't you guys allow me to have my fun, earlier!?"** Shadow Junko pouted.

**"Mainly because we didn't have time, lassie,"** Calder said. **"Also, we know your song and dance... you're going to try to get the human Junko to reject you, turn into a monster, and try to kill us all. We have yet another Shadow to deal with, so can your little self-loathing moment wait until we're a safe-enough distance from this hellhole? Besides, we all can agree Mikami sucks."**

She groaned. **"Alright, fine...."** She then walked over, and spotted an area that wasn't opening. **"I think Dr. Mikami installed this extending bridge, recently, to get over to Takamori-kun. I'm going to need some free hands...."**

_'You betray us, I'll make your next binds tighter,'_ Yoshi warned, summoning her dagger. She cut the straight jacket's sleeves, also freeing the real Junko, and allowed Shadow Junko to walk forward. Shadow Junko then placed her sparking hands on the control panel, and zapped it, overloading it and causing the bridge to extend over the hardened yet still hot rock.

"Go, Shadow Me!" Junko cheered.

**"See, and I did that without bringing up your parental abandonment issues," **Shadow Junko replied. The real Junko flinched, and looked down in sadness.

"Hey!" Midori frowned, poking Shadow Junko to feel a poke. "Be nice to yourself." She then softened her glare, and asked, "But what was that about parental abandonment?"

**"Oh, our parents go overseas all the time,"** Shadow Junko replied. **"Most likely, they do it to get away from their disappointment of a daughter."**

"That's... not true...." Junko said, tears in her eyes.

_'If you thought Calder freezing your mouth shut was bad, wait until get a psychic lockjaw,'_ Yoshi commented. _'Don't try me, senpai.'_

Shadow Junko promptly shut up, while Midori crossed the bridge. She approached the large Shadow Nobuo, who looked up at her. **"...Who are you...?"** he asked her.

"I'm... Midori Fujita," Midori answered, approaching him. "We met briefly in the park. I'm with Hanamoto-san, and we're here to--"

**"Oh just get it over with,"** Shadow Nobuo cut her off, sitting up. **"Get out your fat jokes, your coward jokes, your 'Yo Mama' jokes, all of your damn jokes out, now! Let's see if you have any I've not heard before! Trust me, you're going to be hard-pressed to find ONE."**

"...Jokes?" Midori asked, tilting her head. "Why would I joke at a time like this? We're here to save you from Dr. Mikami. You may have seen him, recently."

**"...Dr. Mikami?" **Shadow Nobuo asked. **"Oh, the guy who has me locked up here, spewing my guts out in these moats."**

"...Lava?" Midori asked.

**"Yeah, I have fire powers,"** the Shadow answered. **"Anyway, I... I kind of recognize a cute girl like you. Are you sure you're not here to make fun of me?"**

"No," Midori assured him. "We briefly met in the park, Takamori-san! You got hurt by Ushijima-san... and when he tried to hurt me, you tried to defend me... don't you remember?" Shadow Nobuo blinked a couple of times.

**"...A little, yeah...."** Shadow Nobuo said. **"So if you're not here to mock me... what are you really here, for?"**

Before she could answer, they heard footsteps, and she turned around to see a pair of Shadows had come towards the cell. **"Found the escapees!"** one of the Shadows said in a female voice, raising her tool towards Shadow Junko. The Shadow flinched, but she was pushed out of the way by the real Junko, who was struck instead in the chest. Her Shadow self yelped in pain, but the damage she recieved wasn't as bad.

and Shadow Junko and the regular Junko were on the ground. "Junko-chan!" Midori breathed, her coat appearing once more. She rushed back, summoning her naginata, and joined Calder with Yoshi acting as her Navigator as the pair of Shadows turned into a pair of Pixies. "Aw, not those cute but deadly fairies!"

_'...Oh my god, cousin, please tell me you're NOT weak to_ _electricity,' _Yoshi frowned. She then did a quick analysis on Midori, and sighed. _'Damn, you are. That's not good... that means you're going to have a hard time, here. But not Calder, he resists electricity. Hey, Calder... could you make yourself a slightly better-looking target?'_

**"Gladly, lassie,"** Calder replied. He then summoned Bones, and called out, **"Now, Marking!"** The two Pixies, rather than look at Midori, looked at him as Bones faded. Both of the Shadows shot lightning at him, but he resisted.

_'Cousin, please keep an eye out on your strengths and weaknesses,'_ Yoshi chastised. _'You resist Wind and Bless, but you're weak to lightning and Curse skills. If you go down, your story's over! Remember that!'_

"Well, how are we supposed to defeat these Pixies?" Midori asked.

_'Well, your wind magic should do a regular amount of damage, but Calder's ice spells are better for this,'_ Yoshi answered. _'If we had access to curse skills, and you two had ranged weapons, you would be able to stand a better chance. Just food for thought for future fights, okay?'_

"Okay," Midori said. She then summoned Blackwell, and healed Calder, who shot out an ice spell to knock down the first pixie, and followed it up with the second one. "Alright, they're both grounded!"

_'Good!'_ Yoshi thought aloud. _'Now, then, finish them off!'_ Midori and Calder brandished their weapons, and struck the Shadows down.

After that battle, Midori panted, but kept her coat. "I think... I'm finally able to get the hang of this." She then looked over at the two Junkos, and saw that she was bleeding. "Junko-chan! Are you okay...!?"

**"Ugh... what were you** **thinking...?" **Shadow Junko said, slipping into a sad mood as black blood slipped from her mouth. As Midori walked over, she saw the real Junko was hurt.

"Persona! Blackwell!" Midori called, Blackwell appearing behind her. "I need your help! We need to cast a healing spell!"

_**"You needn't ask,**_** _child,"_ **Blackwell answered, and channeled her magic into Midori and helped her heal Junko's wound, causing the blood and scars to fade away, but not the clothing damage.

**"Whoa...."** Shadow Nobuo said. Junko sat up, moaning in pain.

"Okay, that... wasn't smart," she said. Smiling at her Shadow, she said, "I'm going to need a new shirt, later, but at least it worked out, right?"

_ **WHAM!** _

_'What the hell were you thinking, senpai!?' _Yoshi demanded Junko, who was nursing her head bump that she got from Yoshi bopping her Shadow, who was rubbing her own head. _'You're not a Persona-user, so you naturally take more damage than either Calder, Midori, or I! If my cousin wasn't here, you'd be bleeding out!'_

"Sorry," Junko said. "But... if she IS me," she explained, pointing to her Shadow, "it's too dangerous for her to get hurt, right? Besides, it was just a scratch...."

**"...You're an idiot," **Shadow Junko said. **"But I do appreciate the gesture...."**

"Junko-chan, you should have just grabbed her and dodged," Midori replied. Junko looked at her, surprised. Her surprise turned into a huge grin.

"...You really are my friend, Midori-chan!" Junko squealed. She then grabbed Midori, and dragged her over to her and her sad Shadow, and held up her camera to take a selfie. She then took a picture, and smirked. "New friend selfie!"

_'Did you just take a picture of this place,_ _senpai?' _Yoshi asked.

**"She's been taking pictures this whole time, Yoshi," **Calder said. Yoshi's eyes widened in horror.

_'You cannot, under any circumstances, publish these pictures!'_ Yoshi warned. _'This whole operation works on secrecy! The only way people can sleep safely at night is that they don't know that the supernatural really exists!'_

Midori, ignoring that can of worms, turned to Shadow Nobuo. "Takamori-san, we have to hurry and get you out of here. It's not safe, here... and you're sick."

**"Yeah... yeah, I'm sick,"** Shadow Nobuo said. **"But if you really are here to help me... you're a little too late. Go on, get out of here... I don't want you catching anything I have. Or worse, those monsters getting their hands on you or Hanamoto-chan... even if she's with Ushijima."**

"You think I'm with Kazuko-kun?" Junko said.

**"Why else do you... tolerate his bullshit...?" **Shadow Nobuo said. **"He did this to me... sure, it was Mikami who injected me, but who was the one who sent me to the doctor to help fix me up? It was Ushijima and his cronies taking advantage of the martial arts club supervisor giving less of a shit about me."**

_**'He's not feeling well,'**_Blackwell observed. _**'But this... this is an opportunity for us, young doctor.'**_ Midori looked up at her Persona's words. **_'The boy from the park's Shadow stands before us. If you follow my lead, you will be able to purify his body of the illness that ravages him... and save the boy's real self.' _**

Midori took a few steps closer to Shadow Nobuo. **"What the hell are you doing?" **the large Shadow questioned. **"I told you... I'm not worth your time! I'm that fat loser kid that nobody in Himawari likes!"**

Midori flinched at his low self-esteem that reminded her of her own and Junko's, but pressed on. "I just ENROLLED in Himawari, so I might like you," she replied. "But that's not what matters, Takamori-kun. What matters is that you're sick... and as someone who lost her family because of the Shadow Nightmare Virus, I can't ignore this." Her hands started glowing golden, and Blackwell herself appeared, albeit intangible, behind her, wings spread. Midori reached out and placed her left hand on Shadow Nobuo's chest, causing him to gasp as healing energy passed from her fingertips into his body, making him glow. She then placed her stethescope onto her ears and placed it on his heart, hearing its irregular beat turn normal.

"You're not just sick... you're hurting," Midori said, sympathetic tears slipping down her face, even as she smiled with her eyes closed. "You think yourself weak... you think yourself as cowardly... you think you're not worth anyone's time." She then opened her eyes, and said, "Well, that's not true, Takamori-kun. I bet your mother loves you. I met her, yesterday. She said she loves children, regardless of all their problems. Why else would she work at Himawari if she didn't want to give anyone a second chance? And Junko-chan here has been worried sick about you. And... well, when I saw you get hurt over me, I was worried about you, too. Sure, we hardly know each other, and I'm a bit shy...." Calder cleared his throat. "Okay, I'm very shy."

**"That's better, lassie, admit your problems,"** Calder remarked.

"But I'd LIKE to get to know you, and I can't do that if you give up on yourself," Midori finished. "So... I want to help you be better, Takamori-kun." When the green pulses faded, she stepped back, and let Shadow Nobuo wobble a bit. However, his skin regained its pigmentation, and he wasn't as sweaty or bloated. He was still heavy, but he wasn't as big.

**"Whoa... what was that?"** Shadow Nobuo asked.

"I... I guess that's my power," Midori said, looking at her hands. "She then looked at him, and asked, "Are you okay, Takamori-kun?"

**"Y... yeah," **he answered her. **"Thanks, strange girl..."**

"You're welcome," Midori smiled, blushing at the praise. She then turned towards the others, and said, "With a bit of rest, Takamori-kun should get better. Still, I'd recommend something to cool down that temperature, and unstuff his sinuses... common cold medication could do that."

**"No comment about my weight?"** Shadow Nobuo asked.

"You... seemed sensitive about that," Midori replied. "Anyway, we ought to get you out of here, still... you're not safe here in this factory."

_'Right, we've done what we came to do,'_ Yoshi said, her visor glowing. _'If we get them to the exit of the Dream World, our two Shadows should return back to their human sides, and that will heal off all of the damage done. I can lead us to the main level and we can escape from there!'_

"Really?" Midori asked.

**"Just like that, lassie,"** Calder replied. **"Now, let's go!"**

With that, Midori grabbed Shadow Nobuo's hand, and began pulling him after her, followed by the others but the two Junkos. Shadow Junko looked at her human counterpart, suddenly rather mopey. This didn't escape the real Junko's vision, though. "What's wrong, other me?" she asked.

**"You... you think that you're me?"** she asked. **"You're... willing to accept that we're a mess...?"**

"Yeah, I'm a damn mess," she said. "Sure, we have a LOT of problems with our aggressive bipolar personality, and sure, we're a little much... but the people we ARE truly friends with have to care about us enough to spend time with us. Otherwise, why the hell does Oki-chan keep hanging around us? Why does my big brother still make time for me? Why do our parents still care enough about us to check in almost daily? It's not as if they don't exist." She looked towards the screen, as if challenging a higher power to say otherwise. While someone was contemplating the fact that they just probably shot any chances of actually being able to work for Atlus USA in the foot, she continued, "So, yeah, I have issues, but so does everyone. Just because you represent my inability to control my mood swings and you have electric powers doesn't mean you and I can't coexist. I just have to live with it." Her eyes then shined yellow, albeit for a moment that she didn't even think about. "Now, let's go, other me... our friends are probably waiting for us." She then ran ahead, leaving Shadow Junko staring in awe.

**"...Holy shit, I'm an idiot,"** the Shadow muttered. ** "She passed her trial, and didn't even realize it."** Shaking her head, she smiled as her human self did. **"Well, I better keep her in check."** She then followed after her, hair sparking as she did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm aware of how short this chapter was, especially compared to the chapters of previous. Honestly, I kind of ran out of ideas on how to make this interesting and yet not give Junko her Persona... yet.
> 
> Yes... we're doing something similar to the Shadows of Persona 4 (in that they interact with the characters). However, while previous Persona games have let talking be a free action, Calder, being a Shadow himself, simply doesn't give a f**k about that rule, which is why he immediately stops the test of character Shadow Junko was giving her human self when he thought she would fail and cue up a boss battle. Honestly, I'm kind of surprised nobody in Person 4 ever thought to shut the Shadow the f**k up. I don't know if it would have made things better for the Investigation Team, but it couldn't have made it THAT worse... could it?
> 
> Anyway, if you forgot the intro, Junko is the master of electricity in it. Yes, I know it was probably a stupid idea of, instead of having the team do normal things, have them display each of their elemental powers while trying to save the protagonist(s) because you honestly have no idea who these kids are as people. You wouldn't know that Junko is a bipolar girl who loves photography and deals with her emotional support dog and her mood swings. Or Nobuo is struggling with his weight and lackluster social life instead of his manipulation of fire into martial arts. Yes, he's our fire-user and our brawler of the party.
> 
> Something I liked in Persona 5 is the introduction of both melee weapons and ranged weapons. While it wouldn't make too much sense for doctors to have the two types, I feel that, if Persona 6 was to happen, it would probably try to continue building on this concept, so everyone has both a melee and ranged option. You see, when Yoshi fights, she'll have both a dagger and a sniper rifle. Calder, meanwhile, will get a water gun he can turn into an ice-bullet shooter. Don't worry, Midori will have her own ranged weapon... but it won't be the traditional gun used by Yoshi. If Itsuki was the protagonist, his ranged weapon would be a laser rifle.
> 
> Moving along, we see the protagonist's first healing hands moment. That is their main power as the Dream Doctor: their magic touch allows them to find where their patient's pain in, and fire off a healing energy into the body to help their antibodies resist and destroy the foreign invading force. The power, however, is (as far as they are concerned) linked to their default Persona... which is another reason why, against usual Atlus logic, you're stuck with your default Persona and can't just fuse it away the second you unlock fusion. On the plus side, your starting Persona isn't just limited to a few wind and healing skills, they'll get real healing abilities.
> 
> So, we've rescued the Shadows of Junko and Nobuo, and we're about to escape the Dream World, come next chapter. What's going to happen, next? Who knows?


	9. Chapter 7:  Escape to the Real World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The survivor has finally rescued the Shadows of Nobuo and Junko. Now, all that's left is for the group to escape the Nightmare Factory and return to the waking world. But there are so many questions left unanswered running through the Survivor's mind....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter in the Dream World for a bit, so it's going to be a long one. Here goes.

**Chapter 7: "Escape to the Real** **World" **

* * *

**Nightmare Factory--Main Floor **

Midori and the group, now joined by Shadow Junko and Shadow Nobuo, managed to make it back to the main level. "Yep," Junko silently frowned, looking around at the factory floor, watching as the Shadow workers loaded up complete mixes of the Shadow Nightmare Virus. "This was the main floor."

_'I can't believe this whole operation has been happening in Dream World Himiwari Academy,'_ Yoshi grimaced. _'Hey, Hanamoto-senpai? I know I snapped at you about the pictures before, but... could you take a couple more before we leave?'_

"Coming right up," Junko smirked, raising her camera to take a few pictures of the factory floor. Her Shadow did as well. "Alright... will that do?"

_'It'll have to,'_ Yoshi said. _'However... Dad won't be able an arrest based off of these, alone, since this is so supernatural. He'll have to work with his friends to obtain real world evidence of Dr. Mikami's operation, and then bust him. But in the meantime, we've done all we can here, so let's get you out of here... and fix your top.'_

"Oh right, hole," Junko replied, looking at the hole torn in her shirt.

**"What do you want me to do?"** Shadow Nobuo asked.

"Well," Midori offered, "we're going to try to get you to somewhere safe, Takamori-kun. Once we do... I honestly have no idea what will happen."

_'Oh, right, never told you WHY we need Shadows like Calder to get us out of the Dream World,'_ Yoshi said. _'Well, I'll let you see for yourself. But don't worry, Takamori-senpai... once you get to the Dream Trees, you'll soon be united with your wake self, and this whole thing will seem like a dream, okay?'_

**"I'll take your word for it,"** Shadow Nobuo said.

_ **BRRING! BRRRING!** _

"Oh no, the alarm...!" Midori breathed. "Do you think Dr. Mikami escaped...?"

**"Quittin' time!"** one of the Worker Shadows called out. They all shut off the conveyor belts and closed up boxes of the liquid virus, ready to ship off. **"We'll send these off, soon!"**

**"Or you know," **Calder replied as the group of Shadows filed out of the building and disappeared, **"could be the end of the workday."**

_'End of the workday?'_ Yoshi questioned. She looked at her phone. _'Oh no... we've been here too long! Dad's gonna ground us stupid if we don't get back to the real world soon!'_

**"He'll ground you for being in an alternate plane of existence handling a rescue mission for too long?"** Shadow Junko questioned.

_'Just come on!'_ Yoshi said. _'Head for the trees!' _The two Junkos and Shadow Nobuo ran out. She then looked at Midori, who starred at the cases. _'Cousin... I may not be able to read your mind, but I can tell there's something about the boxes. What's wrong?'_

"...The Shadow Nightmare Virus killed my family, my teacher, and my class... it took everything from me," Midori replied, gripping her coat with tears slipping. "I want to smash it all...."

_'I understand,'_ Yoshi sighed, placing a comforting hand on Midori's shoulder, calming her down. _'But we don't have time for your revenge, right now... if not because Mom and Dad are going to be worried sick about us, because Dr. Mikami will probably break out and try to kill or catch us if we linger. Not to mention that we could get sick with the Shadow Nightmare Virus ourselves if we mess around with it without knowing what we're doing.'_

**"Besides, lassie, don't you already have a sample of the stuff in your satchel?"** Calder asked.

"But what about the people this stuff is being shipped out to?" Midori asked.

_'That is something we'll tell Dad, and he'll deal with,'_ Yoshi suggested. _'You have to trust him.' _Looking at the entrance, she smirked, _'Well, how nice of them to leave our escape route open for us. Let's hurry!'_

Midori exhaled, but relented, walking towards the doors to the entrance. Suddenly, the doors opened behind them, revealing Shadow Mikami and a few guards. **"Come back here with my victims, you little bitch!"** Shadow Mikami ordered.

"Sorry, Yoshi, but you're right!" Midori agreed, she, Yoshi, and Calder retreating.

**"Damn you!"** Shadow Mikami roared, pointing at them and causing his Shadows to follow them.

* * *

**Path to the Nightmare Factory**

When Midori, Calder, and Yoshi saw the trees, they saw a sleepy Junko surrounded by the unconscious forms of Shadow Junko and Nobuo, looking down in concern. Calder then slowed down, only to fall on his belly. "Calder-kun!?" Midori questioned, picking him up. She then saw his eyes closed, and he was snoring. "He's... asleep?"

_'Yep,'_ Yoshi smirked. _'Shadows of the Dream World can't stay conscious around gates like this... this is why on their own, they're unable to invade our world.'_

"I think Calder mentioned that," Junko said. She then looked at her sleeping self, only for her to disappear, and electricity began surrounding the real Junko for a few seconds. She seemed to jolt awake, all of the sudden. "Well... that's new! Hey, Yoshi-kohai, what was that about!?"

_'Don't forget that what happens to your Shadow happens to you,'_ Yoshi replied. _'She passed out because she got too close to a Dream's Edge, and thus, you grew exhausted. Your Shadow manifested any longer, I bet you would have joined her in falling asleep. Which is dangerous, here, since this world's a dream! Falling asleep in a dream could prove very fatal.'_

"...Well, good thing she chose to disappear," Junko breathed.

_'I have a huge list of things to talk to Dad about,'_ Yoshi declared. _'In the meantime... we ought to put Calder and Takamori-senpai under the trees.' _Several seconds of work later, Shadow Nobuo was under the tree, holding Calder. Yoshi pulled out her cell phone and set an alarm for a few minutes away. _'Alright, we're finally done....'_

"I'm really sorry, Yoshi, for ruining today," Midori sighed. "I didn't think this would happen...."

_'Well, it had better results than my original plan did,'_ Yoshi said. _'You got a Persona, and Calder's back... in a weird way. Anyway, it's fine... we're safe. But right now, we should get ready to get out of here.'_

"So... what's happening with that alarm?" Junko asked.

_'The easiest way to leave the Dream World is to do something that would normally wake someone up with a Shadow under the tree to serve as the sleeper since a human falling asleep in here could trap them in a dream within a dream. The alarm will cause Takamori-senpai's Shadow to leave, and return to his physical self, while we can go back to our world. The question, however, is what happens to Calder in this case? Normally, he'd disappear and reassemble himself later once the alarm happened. However, now's he stuck in a stress doll. I don't know what he'll do, now."_

"Perhaps I can answer that," a male voice interjected. The girls all turned to see someone standing in front of a blue door. However, Midori blinked in surprise.

"...William-san?" she asked. Indeed, it was William.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance once more, Miss Fujita," William bowed. "You seemed to have a busy day, my guest."

"Who's the handsome stranger?" Junko asked.

_'Guest?' _Yoshi asked, focusing on what he said. _'Wait... the blue door, clothes... and yellow eyes. You're an attendant of the Velvet Room Daddy told me about... aren't you?'_

"Daddy?" William said. He then looked at her. "...Your father... does he go by the name of 'Korin Kayumi'?"

_'Yes!'_ Yoshi answered. She then frowned, looking at her cousin. _'...So, Midori's the guest, huh?'_ She sighed. _'Aw, I was kind of hoping that I'd be the one who would become the next Wild Card. No fair... Daddy was it, last time in Kyoto.'_

"Wild Card," Midori said. "That term again... what is it, exactly?"

_'Daddy knows it_ _better than I do,' _Yoshi admitted, _'but they're someone who can use more than one Persona at a time. Most Persona-users typically can only use the one Persona. However, the Wild Card has much more potential, and are chosen by fate to play a major role. Someone capable of using multiple Personas can alter their fighting style at any time, and by that logic is one of the most powerful Pesona-users around. Daddy was one of them, but gave up that power. Still, __if you're the Wild Card... maybe I'm destined to be YOUR sidekick.'_

"Why can't I be your sidekick?" Midori offered.

_'Because the Wild Card is more powerful, and by default, the leader of a group,'_ Yoshi argued. _'Case in point... even though I'm more experienced than you, I can't heal people with a magic touch as you can.'_

"Um, guys, can we talk about Calder?" Junko interjected. "Um... William, was it? What about Calder?"

"Oh, right," William recalled. He then walked over to the Shadow-possessed doll and picked him up. "Hmm... my word, what happened? How did our handcrafted plushie end up with a Shadow inside of it?"

"Well, Dr. Mikami had him captured and in a syringe," Midori said. "He was going to inject either me or Junko-chan with him, but... well, I sort of threw my doll in the way of the needle."

"Oh," William said. "Well... this is interesting. However, this means our 'Get Well Soon' gift has been compromised. Susan is going to freak out." Putting Calder under his arm, he said, "This will take a few seconds for you, but will be quite some time for me. If I come back with a piece or two missing, well... that's Susan for you. When she loses control, she's the only sibling I have that will be capable of putting me in the grave on ACCIDENT. The rest will probably try on purpose, though."

"...What?" Junko asked. William walked into the Velvet Room, and closed the blue door. In about ten seconds, William emerged, battered, bruised, and bleeding from his forehead, holding Calder. "Oh my god!"

"William!" Midori gasped. She grabbed her coat, and threw it off, summoning Blackwell. "Blackwell, Dia!" William was hit with the healing light, making him sigh in relief as his wounds healed up.

"Like I said," William groaned. "Susan wasn't happy. And yet... I'm still breathing. Still, thanks are in order." Handing Calder to Midori, he said, "So, after Susan stopped freaking out, and calmed down after using Megidolan, we analyzed him... 'Calder', right?" Midori nodded. "So, Calder is fine, the doll body will allow him to safely enter and exit the Dream World... although he'll be unconscious for a while. However, you are responsible for keeping him in line... we can never tell what a wild Shadow is capable of doing."

_'At most, he's a massive_ _pervert about to live with now two teenage girls,'_ Yoshi said. _'However, it's a small price to pay to have now unlimited access to the Dream World... if you don't mind us having him.'_

"So you're up for it," the Velvet Room attendant noted. "What about you, Miss Fujita? You're my patient, so you have the final say."

"...I guess I'll watch him," Midori said. "If what Yoshi-chan is saying is true, and I accept your offer, Calder would be helpful. I don't know if he'll have all of his powers in our world, though."

_'He'll probably be unconscious for the rest of the day, at least,'_ Yoshi said. _'Leaving the Dream World drains us, and I can't use my psychic powers in the real world... at least, not yet.'_

"Well, that explains why you didn't ever show them off yesterday," Midori said. "So, Calder shouldn't be able to do much?"

_'Probably not,'_ Yoshi said.

_ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** _

_'The alarm, yes!'_ Yoshi said as the doors appeared. Shadow Nobuo then disappeared while Yoshi grabbed the doors with Midori, revealing the real world Maruyama Park. _'We can finally go home!'_

"And that's my cue," William said. "Well, Miss Fujita, you have some time ahead. Please consider using it to think about our offer to you. Farewell, and have a good day." He then bowed, and walked back into the Velvet Room, the door disappearing after he did so.

"Wow, that was freaky," Junko said. "But we can leave here, right?"

"It looks like it," Midori noticed. "I just we just walk through?"

_'Exactly,'_ Yoshi answered, picking up her phone. She then walked through the doorway, followed by Midori and Junko...

* * *

**Maruyama Park--Afternoon**

The two second-year girls collapsed onto the ground while Yoshi closed the doors, causing them to disappear, although panting. _"Welcome back to reality,"_ Yoshi typed for the two panting girls. _"That exhaustion you feel right now is just your first time. It'll pass in a few minutes, but you'll be drained for the rest of the day. Hanamoto-senpai, I suggest you try to go home as soon as possible and try to get some rest. And also, whatever you do, don't tell anyone what happened today."_

"I... can't even... tell... Suto-kun?" Junko panted.

"Oh... your brother...?" Midori asked.

"Yeah...." Junko answered.

_"Not even him," _Yoshi said. _"Still... you're involved, now. I can tell by the look in your eyes that you can't sit this out."_ She then pulled out her journal, wrote something, and held it in front of both Midori and Junko as they sat up. _"My cell phone number and Dreamweaver account name. I was going to give this to my cousin today regardless since I forgot to do this last night, but now I have to give this to you, Hanamoto-senpai."_

"Well, that was easy," Junko quipped, pulling out her cell phone. "All I had to do to get my cute kohai's contact info was get myself and her pretty cousin kidnapped by monsters!" She then asked, "Hey, Midori-chan, can we exchange numbers?"

"I... guess?" Midori nervously answered, pulling her phone out. "I mean, it's so we can talk about this later, right?"

"Sweet!" Junko cheered. After exchanging information with each other, the two girls then stood up, and Junko stretched. "Alright, I better get ready to head home--"

"Hi, Hanamoto-chan!" a female voice energetically greeted. The three girls looked up to see a beautiful, ponytailed, red-haired 17-year-old girl approaching them. She had freckles on her face, was about 167 centimeters tall, a slim build, and was wearing a brown blouse under a denim jacket and white capri pants, and a pair of brown sneakers. "Wow, you're out late on a Sunday! Let me guess, trying to find some good pictures of the cherry blossoms in the sunset?"

"Oh, President Matsuo-senpai!" Junko greeted, bowing. Midori and Yoshi quickly did so as well, much to the older girl's embarrassment.

"Hanamoto-chan," she giggled, "I told you all before, just call me 'Kimiko-chan'. No need for honorifics like 'senpai'...." She then looked at Midori and Yoshi. "Wait a minute... I think I've seen your IDs. You're our new transfer students in Himawari! Midori Fujita-chan, a second year, and Yoshi Kayumi-chan, a first-year!"

"Y-Y-Yes, senpai," Midori greeted. "It's an honor to meet you."

"What did I just say about no honorifics?" Kimiko Matsuo replied. "Still... you're kind of cute, kohai, so I guess I'll allow it." Midori blushed. Extending her hand, she said, "I'm Kimiko Matsuo. And as Hanamoto-chan here let slip, I'm the student council president at Himawari." Midori shook her hand as she continued, "I would have been at your introductory meeting with Principal Takamori yesterday, but Father asked me to do some business for him in Tokyo, so I couldn't greet you properly. I'm sorry that this 'informal coincidence' is the closest we're going to have to a proper introduction."

_"You had to do business in Tokyo, Matsuo-senpai?"_ Yoshi typed before shaking Kimiko's hand.

"This is going to be a thing," Kimiko quickly concluded. "Well, yes. Long story short, my younger twin brother Kozue and I both work part-time for our father's company, _Matsuo Pharmaceuticals._ It's starting to grow as a company producing medicines that will help save lives throughout Japan... and if we play our cards right, the world. One of the two of us is going to take over one day, so we have to keep it afloat somehow."

"Well, that explains why we didn't meet yesterday, senpai," Midori said. "Thank you for the warm welcome."

"It's no problem," Kimiko smiled back. "After all, you need some power in your corner, Midori-chan, given what happened to you." Midori gasped. Kimiko frowned, and explained, "Yes... I heard, already, that you were, last month, in a very bad bus crash. Word's already spread throughout the school that you were 'the lucky one'. Well, at least you have me, Principal Takamori, Sueno-sensei, and my brother Kozue all looking out for you." With a fierce glare, she declared, "Nobody will lay a finger on you or bully you while I have a word to say about it."

"Ooh, Miss President," Junko smirked. "Are we seeing the dangerous side of the perky, energetic, yet studious Kimiko-chan?"

Gasping in shock at her own personality, Kimiko said, "Well, I just want to make sure our new students feel safe coming into Himawari! After all, we do have some problem students, so I figured taking Midori-chan here under my wing would make it easier on her!"

"...Um, thank you, senpai," Midori stammered.

_ **RING! RING!** _

"Sorry, I have to take this," Kimiko said, pulling out her red cell phone. She then looked at it, and frowned before answering it. "Hello, Father... yes, I'm coming home, soon. I just happened to run into a pair of new students. One of them's pretty cute." She listened for a bit more while Midori's blush grew. "Oh come on, Father, Kozue and I have both worked really hard, lately! We deserve to at least CONSIDER starting dating! How else do you expect the Matsuo legacy to thrive? I want to have a husband or wife someday!" She then listened a bit more. "Anyway, don't worry, I've taken care of what you asked me to do in Tokyo. I'll tell you and Kozue about it when I get back home." A few seconds passed. "Father, be patient. You'll see the fruits of my labor soon enough. Until then, goodbye." She then hung up her phone. "Looks like I have to go home. I'll see you all at school tomorrow."

"Alright," Midori said. "Goodbye, Matsuo-senpai."

"We're going to have to break you out of that habit," Kimiko teased. She then waved before walking away.

_"We better get home ourselves, cousin,"_ Yoshi said. _"Grab Calder and let's go."_ Midori picked up Calder, and bowed to Junko.

"Thank you for helping me, today, Junko-chan," Midori said.

"I ought to be thanking you, Midori-chan!" Junko responded. "If not for you, I'd be super dead several times over! So, thanks!" She then placed her hands on her hips, and mused, "Still, looks like I'm not the only shark in the swimming pool."

"...Shark?" Midori asked.

"Kimiko-senpai just drew the battle lines," the bipolar girl answered. "And something tells me before this school year's over, it's going to be a battle royale." She then waved, "Bye, Midori-chan and Yoshi-kohai!" She then headed off to go find her brother and dog.

_"Let's go, cousin,"_ Yoshi typed.

* * *

**Kayumi Residence--Nighttime**

Midori and Yoshi entered the house, where they saw the worried face of Nami and Korin attempting to comfort her. _"We're home," _Yoshi declared with her app.

"Oh, thank the gods!" Nami breathed in relief before running up and hugging them both. "I thought something happened to you, Midori-chan when Yoshi texted me you got lost! And when she didn't text me later...!"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Nami, for making you worry," Midori bowed once Nami broke the hug. She looked at Korin past Nami, who had a stern look that said, "We need to talk when your aunt is through with you". "I'm sorry to you as well, Uncle Korin. Is Takamori-san okay?"

"Takamori-san?" Nami asked, confused.

"The kids apparently found their new principal's son getting bullied," Korin explained. "They let him rest, and while Yoshi went to talk to me, I guess Midori and her acquaintance--one Junko Hanamoto, I believe--wandered off. My guess is that the latter, who is in Himawari's photography club, saw some pretty trees and wanted to take pictures." Korin's glare softened, allowing him to smirk and give a stunned Midori a wink before he hardened himself as if nothing happened.

"For hours?" Nami mused, believing the lie. "Wow... I guess it makes sense since it's your first time in Kyoto... but still, Midori, call me! This was terrifying!"

"I'm sorry," Midori apologized again.

Korin interjected, "Alright, ladies, let's calm down, here... and get something to eat. Then, it's off to bed for both of you girls. You have school tomorrow, alright?"

"Yes, sir," Midori said.

_"Alright, Daddy," _Yoshi typed. She then looked at Nami walking towards the kitchen, and then signed something once she was sure Nami wasn't paying attention. Korin signed back as well, but eventually sighed.

"Hey, Midori... can I see your bag?" Korin whispered. She realized what he was talking about, and handed her bag to Korin while squeezing her doll. He then pulled out a pair of gloves, and picked up the syringe, quickly placing it into a small plastic bag that he hid away. "Good find, all things considered... but very reckless. I guess that's a family trait, though."

After dinner, Midori had changed clothes and was getting ready to lay down, when her phone suddenly buzzed. Curious, she looked over at it on her charger and saw that Yoshi had invited her into a Dreamweaver Chat. She then sat at her desk and picked up her phone.

* * *

**Webmaster: <Green Foolish Hermit> has joined the Private Chatroom.**

**Webmaster: Chatroom Owner <SWING's Judgment> has set the Chatroom to ENCRYPTED.**

**SWING's Judgment:** Don't worry, Midori, it's just your Uncle Korin.

Welcome to our Kyoto Masquerade that your father was once a part of.

**Green Foolish** **Hermit: ** Dad really was a part of this?

**Silent** **Fortune: **Again, cousin, the answer was apparently yes. He kept you very much in the dark but trained you and your sibling in different ways.

At least you're less green than I was in terms of combat expertise... and you're the Wild Card, too!

**SWING's Judgment:** The... Wild Card? You mean you've met Igor?

**Green Foolish Hermit:** Who is he, anyway? He appeared in my dreams last night... and William and Susan... who are they?

**SWING's Judgment: ** Igor's the Master of the Velvet Room, which trains the powers of Personas. And Wild Cards like you are and like I was... you can use more than one.

**Green Foolish Hermit:** But I only have Blackwell... I don't have any other Personas... does that mean that I'm weak...?

**SWING's Judgment:** Oh, don't worry. You just lack experience, and have to get more Personas. I'll show you how to gain more later, kid.

In the meantime, though, Yoshi had texted me the major details of this situation you stumbled upon. While it was very dangerous that you opened the Dream World, your survival and quick thinking skills were pretty impressive.

You even unintentionally rescued Calder and made that amnesiac, perverted Shadow more useful! Just keep him on a short leash.

It's just a shame that you discovered this problem where your school is supposed to be... this is bad.

We overlooked this, and I'm sorry.

**Silent Fortune:** But Dad, don't forget what else I told you... Midori's healing powers!

She's more than just a Persona-user who can use healing spells for combat and wind powers... she's a Persona-user that can heal sickened Shadows! She saved Takamori-senpai!

**SWING's Judgment:** Really, now? Is this true, Midori?

**Green Foolish Hermit: **Yes, I think I treated Takamori-kun... I helped beat the Shadow Nightmare Virus that took the lives of my parents, Itsuki-kun, my sensei, and my classmates!

**SWING's Judgment:** This is interesting... you're stronger than you think you are. You just happen to be meek.

It's more than just your physical strength and your skills as a Persona-user we're going to have to work on this year. We're going to have to work on your socialization. It was something that Kairi definitely had issues with when I knew her.

But you definitely have her knowledge. I guess this is what happens when a Fool like Natsu and a Hermit like Kairi get together....

**Silent Fortune: ** Hey, Dad. What about the syringe Midori stole from the Nightmare Factory? What can we do about that?

**SWING's Judgment: **Well, I plan to take it to be analyzed, see if it really is a part of the Black Tengu case that I've been working on.

**Green Foolish Hermit: **What is the Black Tengu? Is it classified? Should we even be talking about this?

**SWING's Judgment:** Not exactly... the public believes that the Shadow Nightmare Virus cases that have been happening in western Japan are related to an unidentified syndicate that has been known to wear black plague masks from the 17th century to conceal their identities. Those masks make them look like the Tengu yokai, which was what made people think of them as "The Black Tengu".

It's silly, but there's no concrete evidence that directly makes them responsible. Still, with people getting sick, I fear that medicinal masks are going to be coming back into style.

**Silent Fortune: ** It's the coronavirus all over again... except in the Dream World.

**SWING's Judgment: **Anyway, enough speculating, tonight. You girls really ought to be getting to bed.

**Green Foolish Hermit: ** Okay. But... how many people are a part of this group you and Yoshi are in, Uncle Korin?

**SWING's Judgment: ** Good question. But... that's for later.

In the meantime, I want you to be careful. The Dream World may seem like a fantasy that you can create with your dreams and desires, but things are dangerous there... you can die if you make a single mistake.

That said, keep an eye out for the REAL Dr. Mikami in the real world... he's already tried to kill you, once. Don't give him another opportunity, Midori.

...

...

...

Sorry, Nami just walked in from her shower for a moment to get her nightgown and... underwear.

**Silent Fortune: **DADDY! X_X

**SWING's Judgment: ** She was wearing a towel!

Anyway, Midori, I promise I'll introduce you properly to my team at a later time and date.

For now, you should try to enjoy your new school life.

Oh, and don't talk about this to just anyone! Only those who know about the Dream World, alright? Nami isn't one of them, though.

So please, do me a personal favor and avoid talking about the Dream World, Personas, and Shadows outside of private matters like this, okay?

**Silent Fortune: **Dad, you are talking to a born mute. I've got this.

And I've already made Hanamoto-senpai promise to not talk about it, too. I'll introduce you to her properly in a few days, if I can help it, since she has pictures she can show you to help.

**SWING's Judgment: **Of course she took pictures... with a camera. Well, cell phones may not be able to work, but cameras are. It can't be helped, I'll bring her in, too. But for now, goodnight, girls.

**Silent Fortune:** Good night, Daddy!

**Webmaster: <SWING's Judgment> has left the Private Chatroom. The Chatroom is no longer ENCRYPTED.**

**Silent Fortune: ** Hey, Midori... thank you for today. You came with me to the park and even saved Calder.

I wonder if he'll wake up, soon? Like in a few days?

Sure, today wasn't at ALL how I planned for it to go, but hey, we had a major success, and you gained your powers, and you saved three lives! Not bad for your first outing here in Kyoto.

I'm sure Hanamoto-senpai and Takamori-senpai will both be just as grateful... if the dream self of the latter remembers what you did for him.

They may not have been the ones you wanted to save, but it's still progress.

**Green Foolish Hermit: ** Who would I want to save...?

**Silent Fortune: **You don't have to lie for my sake. Aunt Kairi, Uncle Natsu, and Itsuki... you'd naturally want them back.

* * *

Midori gasped at the blatant call out by her cousin. She frowned but remained silent, unsure of how to reply. Yoshi, sensing her cousin's hesitation, sent another message... or rather, a BUNCH of them.

* * *

**Silent Fortune:** Your silence is technically you refusing to answer. That would still count as denial... and the pain of loss.

But don't worry, you're okay, for right now. It's only your second day in Kyoto, and you're still not used to the pain of losing your old family.

I heard from Mom that Aunt Kairi noticed how close you guys were. You reeled Itsuki-kun in when he was getting distant, but he protected you when you were letting your shyness get the better of you.

We can never replace the years spent with your parents and brother, but we CAN still try to be your family. You and I can still be sisters in a way.

Is... is that weird?

Tell you what, maybe I'll teach you some sign language so this is less awkward you waiting for me to type!

Okay, THAT was weird.

I'm trying, okay?

Anyway, goodnight Big Sis... or, cousin.

**Webmaster: <Silent Fortune> has left the Chatroom.**

* * *

Midori plugged her phone up. She honestly didn't know what to think about Yoshi. In the real world, she was polite yet slightly sassy in her own way. In the Dream World, Yoshi was a fierce warrior and strategist, leading with her mind that was rather vulgar. And in private... she was determined to be a good little sister.

After BEING the little sister for so long, though, Midori never actually seriously considered being the older sibling. But with her now being raised with Yoshi, it... made sense. Yoshi and Midori were now, in a weird say, sisters... and not just because their mothers were identical twin siblings. Still, she wasn't ready to declare Yoshi her little sister yet. But... after today, after what Yoshi did to help her and guide her, they deserved to at least be friends.

Midori placed her doll on her desk, and went to bed, content with that thought. She smiled, feeling a new bond having been formed.

* * *

** _I am thou… thou art I._ **

** _Thou has acquired a brand new bond._ **

** _It shall bless thy life with the power to move on from the pain of loss thou is currently sickened with._ **

** _With the birth of the Wheel of Fortune Arcana, thou has been blessed with the power to fight the affliction plaguing the world._ **

**WHEEL OF FORTUNE ARCANA: RANK 1.**

_ **Midori has learned from Yoshi "Dual Role!"** _

_ **Yoshi can switch between Party and Support roles in safe areas. As a Party Member, Yoshi specializes in Psi elemental attacks! As a Support, Yoshi can serve as your Navigator. Be sure to make sure what you need for her to do for exploration.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we finally have escaped the Dream World, but not before Calder demonstrates why the Dream World Shadows haven't invaded the real world. I know it's been touched on, before, but now I felt I needed to demonstrate it. And also, make the reveal that Susan is, without question, the bonus boss of Persona 6. But William will be okay. He's the snarky but strong Fool, after all.
> 
> Anyway, once we come back from the Dream World, we meet Kimiko Matsuo. Fun fact, the first post-Dream World conversation was going to feature Junko's older brother, but I figured save him for her Joint Therapy Session. For now, we'll introduce our studentt council president of the game. Kimiko, unlike Mitsuru and Makoto, is a very perky woman who can become serious when needed, and is far more open with her feelings, including declaring that the protagonist is officially off-limits to anyone who would attempt to ruin their day while she's around. This is because, just like Junko, Kimiko has feelings for the protagonist very early, regardless of gender. Basically, if you wanted to choose between these two, Kimiko is the Veronica to Junko's Betty.
> 
> That night at the Kayumi household, we confirm that Korin is a member of the local benevolent conspiracy... while Nami isn't. Korin does have his reasons for keeping his wife in the dark, but what they are he doesn't want to tell right now. He'll handle the Shadow Nightmare Virus sample for our protagonists, while they handle Calder and school life.
> 
> And finally, now that we're far enough, we can finally get our first Joint Therapy Session started: Yoshi Kayumi is the Wheel of Fortune. I don't know yet if I'll have progressing with Yoshi optional or automatic, but she and Kubler-Ross are going to be helping us through the story. Yoshi, as I said before, isn't going to be a love interest, but more so the protagonist's right hand and major number two, similar to Mitsuru, Naoto, and Makoto from 3, 4, and 5, respectively. Yeah, I know, you're getting the right-hand woman VERY early, but I wanted to switch it up and have the player know who their Lancer is from the bat.
> 
> So, our next chapter will start the protagonist's school life. What will happen on their first day? We'll just have to wait and find out.


End file.
